Stranded In More Ways Than One
by Marla's Lost
Summary: A friendship story about a tax accountant who lost his way and his friends and doesn't want to end up lonely – Eric's car breaks down in a small town…will he meet someone who can show him a future or will he be stranded in more ways than one?
1. Chapter 1 What Was That Noise?

**Author Note**: _The author admits to being map-challenged so freeway miles may be fudged a bit._

This friendship story is about a tax accountant who lost his way and his friends and doesn't want to end up lonely. He needs a friend. He needs someone who believes he has a future.

His car breaks down in a small town…will he meet someone who can show him the way or will he be stranded in more ways than one? This is after Season 8, AU and totally fiction. That is my disclaimer.

**Stranded in More Ways Than One**

**Chapter 01** – What Was That Noise?

xXx

**Late Fall 1984 –**

Dragging a weary hand through his hair, Eric flopped down into a kitchen chair. He was not ready to go on another road trip so soon. The Vista Cruiser had been acting up and he was hesitant to tell his dad so he sighed and said nothing. "Honey, I made you a couple of sandwiches for the road and your dad left you a map." Kitty Forman, the best mom in the world, put her plastic wrapped tuna salad on top of her son's briefcase.

Eric pulled out the map of Wisconsin and studied to route to Waukesha from Point Place. It looked like a straight drive up north on the interstate and a left a Greenfield and would probably be a two hour ride at most. Kitty put a grilled cheese sandwich on the table. "You need to eat before you go; I noticed you didn't have any breakfast sweetie."

"Thanks mom. I'm just tired. I got back for one day and now they're sending me out again." Eric complained lightly.

Kitty smiled, "Well, it's like you said, one more job and a two week vacation. You'll be back just in time for Halloween."

Red Forman entered the kitchen holding the day's mail. "Here Kitty, it's another letter from your sister. Eric, you got…" Red shuffled the remaining letters and said, "..you got nothing." He looked at his son and grinned. "Isn't that too bad?"

Kitty opened Paula's letter and exclaimed, "Oh! She sent me more!" Newspaper clippings spilled onto the tabletop. Red looked over, "What is that?"

Kitty smiled happily. "Well, there's this advice columnist in Indianapolis that writes the best column and my sister sends me the articles. They are just wonderful. Do you want me to read you one?"

Red scowled, "No and I think the garage needs me." Red left the rest of the mail on the table and went back outside. Kitty smiled and turned to Eric, "You have to let me read one to you. They are just wonderful."

Eric was a captive audience. If he got up without eating his mom would get mad and he didn't really want to hear unwanted advice. He sighed and replied, "Sure mom…read me one."

Kitty sat down in the chair, "Now, this is fun. The column is called, "Love Miss Hart - The _Miss-Adventures_ of the Uninformed". She's an advice columnist. Oh, and she always has a word play in her replies. Let me read you the first one."

"_Dear Miss Hart_

_My brother is dating Sally; a woman no one in_

_our family can stand. I hate her! She selfish and_

_scheming. He thinks Sally she is just_

_perfect. I tried to talk to him last week_

_after she ruined a family dinner – again!_

_My brother says he is upset because I don't _

_like her. What should I do?_

_Confused in Colorado"_

Kitty looked at Eric and confessed, "I know a woman from the League with this same problem! Let's see was Miss Hart has to say.

"_Dear Confused:_

_Don't ever say another negative thing about her._

_Cover your mouth with both hands!_

_Be nice, or you may have the __Miss-Fortune__ of _

_Sally becoming your sister-in-law!"_

Kitty looked amazed. "…the _misfortune_ of Sally becoming a family member! Isn't that a great play on words? Oh, that's what happened to your Uncle Marty. Ahahahaha…Red hated that first wife of his and Marty married her out of spite and now they're divorced!"

"That's great mom." Eric wasn't really listening, he was thinking about what his next hotel room was going to look like. He folded the map and watched his mom reading another Love Miss Hart column. He picked up his sandwich and kissed his mom on the check. "I'll see you in a couple of days."

Kitty read the last paragraph and chuckled. "Oh dear this is so funny! Oh, Eric you have a safe trip and call us when you get settled!"

xXx

Eric arrived at the Waukesha Friendly Hotel around 7:00 p.m. He checked in at the desk, received his itinerary and went to his room. He dutifully unpacked his suitcase, took a shower and went to bed after requesting a 5:00 a.m. wake up call. He fell asleep with the lights still on.

The next morning he drove to Waukesha Widgets and Wonders, a toy manufacturer, and began auditing the company books and payroll. The employees were pleasant and made this audit less painful than most. With luck, he could be out of there in three days.

xXx

Jackie Burkhart was a faithful listener to the weather stations. The park ranger had predicted an early storm and reminded citizens of the town to get their errands taken care of early in the day or wait until the snowstorm was over. Jackie knew how to take care of business.

She put on her warmest insulated vest and stuffed her mittens in the pockets. She tucked her thick cotton socks into a pair of warm boots and slipped into her fake fur jacket. Her truck keys and handbag were grabbed on the way out the door.

Five steps across the wooden porch and three steps down put her on the gravel path towards her auto. She paused and looked around to make sure the bear traps were still set. Good. She knew a few mama bears were roaming for food before giving it up for hibernation. The heavy V8 Chevy engine roared to life. The outside air was cool but the inside of her truck was downright chilly.

Her drive into town was relatively short, but when it started to snow, it would be a little slower and she would have to drive more carefully. She didn't mind. She loved this tiny town.

She was greeted by Katie, the town mail clerk, "Hello Miss Jackie, you got three packages to sign for and a bag of mail." Katie handed over a pen and the three brown paper wrapped boxes. "Are they early Christmas presents?" Katie always liked to guess what came in the mail. Jackie looked at the sender, "Nope, just some stuff I ordered. Is the co-op going to be open?"

Katie looked at her watch, "Probably for another hour. If you want fresh veggies, you should get them now before they sell out."

Jackie smiled. "You want something from there? I can bring it back."

Katie waved her hand, "No, I'm good - stocked up yesterday. The mercantile is going to be open until 2:00 p.m. That's just before the storm hits. You drive safe Miss Jackie and we'll see you later in the week."

xXx

Eric put his suitcase in the backseat and looked at the ominous grey skies. The company president's secretary told him he should leave early due to the approaching storm. Eric smiled and went along with her caution, he had lived in Wisconsin all of his life, he knew a bad storm when he saw one, and this was just snow.

When he got to the Greenfield freeway onramp, there were police and fire trucks blocking the entrance - Traffic was being re-routed west to take Interstate 43 instead of Interstate 94 South. Damn, now he was going to have to go all the way to Elkhorn and then go west to Point Place! A definite three hour detour – the sky was getting darker.

It must have been somewhere after East Troy, Eric accidently drove over a pile of large rocks that were scattered over the freeway lane and also what must have been a large boulder. BAM! the oil pressure started to drop and his engine began making a loud horrible knocking noise. Smoke was rising from the front of the car – Eric got a sick feeling in his stomach.

He didn't want to pull off the side of the road but his oil gauge was all the way at zero and now there was smoke coming out from under the hood. Without looking, Eric took the first off ramp as the engine shuddered with a loud bang and he coasted to a stop on a tree lined road.

In the middle of nowhere.

With an approaching storm.

Crap.

xXx

Jackie was loading her purchases into the back of her truck. Danny, the store clerk, helped her with the heavier items. "There you go Miss Jackie; I hope you don't get snowed in too long."

Jackie smiled – Danny had always been sweet on her. "Thanks Danny, I've got plenty of magazines and batteries and wood. I'm all set but thanks for asking. Do you think Eddie's garage is still open? I'd like to fill these extra gas cans. I may need to use the generator later."

Danny scratched his head and looked at the approaching dark clouds. "Yep, he'll stay open until he can't see any new customers. You should go soon."

"Thanks, I will." Jackie replied as she climbed into the cab of her truck. The cab was still cold so she tucked her hair into a knit cap and slid on her mittens on freezing fingers. Eddie's garage was just around the corner from the mercantile store.

_Outside the garage:_

Jackie pulled up to the gas pump, quickly climbed out and opened the tailgate. She set the two gas cans on the ground and caught an odd spectacle out of the corner of her eye.

Eddie's tow truck was backing a Vista Cruiser into the garage. Jackie shook her head, how many of those cars were still in existence? She filled the cans and replaced the caps. A Vista Cruiser in the mountains? It almost made her chuckle.

_Inside the garage:_

"Well, let me put this up on the lifts, but I can tell you right now, I know for a fact you have a busted oil pan. I can smell it but I don't know what other damage you have under there. What did you run over?"

Eric put his cold hands in his pants pockets. "It looked like someone spilled a pile of rocks on the freeway and I slammed into the middle of it. Look, how long will it take to fix this?"

Eddie was not the kind of guy you could rush. He leaned back against his truck, took the toothpick out of his mouth and said in long drawn out voice, "Wellllll…..considering they don't make this kind of _ve-hic-le_ anymore, I have to call around to see if I can find a suitable replacement. May have to _fab-ri-cate_ one for ya."

Eric rubbed the back of his neck – the tension was almost overwhelming. He just wanted to be home! "Sir, can you call around now and find out for me? Please?"

Eddie put the toothpick between his lips and started chewing on it. "I guess I could see if they have one in Elkhorn…but I doubt it. You have a _di-no-saur_ here son. Did you know we have one helluva storm coming?"

Eric threw his hands in the air. "Yes! I shouldn't even have been on this freeway. I was trying to go east but got rerouted because of an accident or something."

The toothpick moved to the other side of Eddie's mouth. "Yeah…I heard about that. A tanker hit the center meridian and flipped. That's a bad accident. Good thing you weren't on that freeway son."

Eric could feel a headache coming on. Eddie was lowering the Vista Cruiser onto the hydraulic lifts. The car creaked and groaned as the chains placed it back on the ground. "Son, you may want to get your personal stuff out of there."

Eric retrieved his suitcase and the briefcase and set them by the door. He watched as the lifts raised his car and the sight of underside damage made him blanch. The oil pan had busted open and was now just a gaping hole that smelled like burnt oil. Eddie took a flashlight and pointed to the sway bar, "Yep, that'll have to be replaced or it won't hold up the new oil pan."

"So, what you're saying is that basically I'm screwed." Eric grumbled. Eddie looked at the young man with the nice clothes and possibly fat wallet and replied, "Yep. You are. Do you have auto club?"

Eric shook his head no.

Eddie continued, "Here's your options son. One, you can call a tow truck to come up from Elkhorn to get ya… but you have to beat the storm. Two, you can leave your car here, call a taxi to come up from Elkhorn to get ya… but you have to beat the storm or three, you can see if there's any open rooms at the bed and breakfast…"

"…but I have to beat the storm. Yeah, I see a reoccurring theme here. Do you have a telephone I can use?"

"Well son, if you're going to call someone to come get you….they better beat the storm!" Eddie grinned at the young man and pointed to the office. "There's a phone in there."

"Thanks. I'll be quick." Eric mumbled. Eddie chuckled, "I only said that cuz once the storm hits we _might_ lose the phone line."

_Outside the garage:_

Jackie grabbed her wallet and ducked into the garage. "Hey Eddie, I filled up my gas cans. Can I pay you now or should I wait until Violet gets back?"

Eddie pressed the button to lower the lift, bringing the Vista Cruiser back to the ground. Jackie looked at the damages and grimaced, "That doesn't look good. One of my old friends had a car just like this."

Eddie laughed, "Maybe I can call him and buy his oil pan, cuz this guys gonna need a new one!"

Jackie handed Eddie a ten dollar bill. "Keep the change." Eddie slid the bill into his pocket. "Why thank ya Miss Jackie. How's that Chevy doing?"

Jackie looked out the garage door at the dark blue truck. "She's good. I'm having some problems with the heater but considering I'm only driving around town it's no big deal."

Eddie transferred the toothpick to the other side of his mouth. "Well, bring her in after the storm and I'll have a look at the heating system. We'll get it fixed up for ya."

_Inside the garage office:_

"Mom, is Dad around?"

"Eric, where are you sweetie? There's a big storm coming down from the north. You shouldn't be driving."

"Tell me something I don't already know. Mom, I busted my oil pan and I'm at a garage. I think I'm going to have to take a bus or taxi home."

"Where are you?" his mom asked in a worried tone. Eric wanted to say_, I'm stranded…in more ways than one._

Eric looked around the garage office and found some mail with a return address. "I'm in Alpine. Alpine Valley." _Now_ w_hy did that name sound familiar?_ Suddenly the line went dead. Okay…n_ow I'm in hell. _Eric placed the telephone receiver back in the cradle and went into the garage.

_Inside the garage:_

Jackie thanked Eddie for his help and turned to go. Eddie saw Eric coming back in. "Sir, the phone line went dead. Just like you said it would. It's like the Force is working against this Jedi today." He sighed.

Jackie had heard that voice before. She slowly pivoted on her heel and rested her eyes on five feet eleven inches of a shaggy brown haired Eric Forman. _What was he doing here?_

Eric saw a figure starting to walk away from the garage mechanic but they stopped and turned around. He was suddenly looking at a pair of multicolored eyes from the past. Jackie Burkhart? _What was she doing here?_

Jackie stepped forward as Eric stepped forward – were they both seeing the same thing - basement friends from Point Place? "Eric Forman." Jackie smiled.

He grinned. "Jackie Burkhart."

Eddie frowned. "Miss Jackie. You two know each other?"

Jackie smiled at Eddie, "Yeah, we both came from Point Place."

Eric almost smirked at Eddie but the fate of his car rested in the hands of this stranger. "Old friends."

Eddie lifted a brow. "Well, it looks like ya solved the problem of where ya gonna be staying."

Both Point Place friends said, "What?"

xXx


	2. Chapter 2 Let It Storm

**Author Note**_: Welcome back my regular readers! It was nice to see everyone looking forward to this story…_

xXx

**Chapter 02** – Let It Storm

xXx

Jackie pulled Eric outside the garage. "Eric, what are you doing up here? There's a freaking storm coming!" Eric was just relieved to see a friend. "Can I tell you how great it is to see you?"

Flattered, Jackie smiled. "Well, thank you. But seriously, what are you doing here? This is not a place you want to break down in."

Eric pressed his hands to his face. "I know…I know. Traffic from Waukesha was rerouted south and west and I lost my oil pan. I have to stay around until this guy can find a new one."

"Waukesha? You drove the Vista Cruiser to Waukesha? Do you have a death wish?"

"No. Jackie, I'm tired, I have a huge headache and no place to go. I can't get dad to drive up here because the phone went dead and of course, the freaking STORM IS COMING!" His voice started to get pitchy as his aggravation increased.

Jackie patted him on the arm. "Okay. The B & B is full and unless you have a sleeping bag in your car you are screwed."

"I'm already screwed. Tell me something new." He muttered hopelessly.

Jackie sighed. This new incident was going to put a crimp in her weekend plans but the experience might be beneficial. "Listen. I live about five miles from here. You can stay with me until your car is fixed. Do you have warm clothes?"

Eric looked at her stupidly, "What?"

Jackie recognized that he was either in shock or panicking. She exhaled slowly. _Be patient_. "See that blue truck? Go get your stuff and put it in the back. I have to talk to Eddie." Woodenly, Eric picked up his suitcase and briefcase and walked to the Chevy. He opened the passenger door and climbed inside.

"Hey Eddie? Can you radio my cabin when his car is ready? I think you put him in a state of shock."

Eddie laughed. "Them city slickers….they think we're just a bunch of dumb mountain people…always trying to hurry things up…"

Jackie smiled. "Eddie, he's staying with me. _Please_ try to hurry things up, okay?"

The big man blushed, "Okay pretty lady. But only for you – hear me?"

She bestowed him with a big smile, "Thank you Eddie." She ran out to the truck and jumped in the cab. Eric looked at her, "Thank you?" She started the engine, "Don't thank me yet!"

_Perkin's Mercantile_

Jackie parked in front of the mercantile store again. "What size are you? I'm guessing a 34? Men's large? What's your shoe size? Oh, just come with me and be quick!"

Jackie ran around the truck to the passenger door. She opened it so fast, Eric almost fell out. "Come on Eric, we don't have a lot of time to waste." Her mittened hand grabbed his bare fingers and she pulled him along the sidewalk and into the store. He practically gaped at everything for sale. Jackie grabbed a basket and started throwing in thermal undergarments, socks, boxers, gloves, an insulated jumper and a vest. She practically pushed Eric into an empty seat and took off his shoe. "Gladys, I need boots in a 10 ½. " She hollered to the clerk.

Gladys began ringing up all the purchases while Eric put his shoe back on. Jackie grabbed a knit cap and put it on his brown head. "You lose most of your body heat through your head. Let's keep it warm okay?"

He looked up and wondered why she was buying him clothes. He had clothes in his suitcase. He blinked as she handed him a bag. "Let's go, we'll talk when we get home."

_Jackie's Cabin_

Gentle flakes of snow were just starting to fall as she turned into her private driveway. She parked the truck, looked for bears and turned off the ignition. Eric was still in a daze.

"Eric. Look at me."

It took him a minute but he turned his head. "Where are we?" It was obvious he was in front of a cabin in the middle of a bunch of trees but there were no neighbors or any other indicators of civilization.

"Snap out of it!" She whacked him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" He answered back. "What was that for?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Earth to Eric. The storm is coming. I need your help unloading. I planned on being home earlier than this. Take the stuff here in the cab and just go put it on the porch. Don't go exploring – just come back here and help me."

Eric grabbed the store purchases, Jackie's mail and her handbag and carried them across the gravel drive. He climbed three steps up the wooden porch and across the wooden floor and set the packages by the door. Jackie lived in a cabin? In Alpine Valley? Oh my god! This was the ski cabin her dad used to own. Wait, no this one was different. Okay, she said they would talk later.

"ERIC!" He heard her holler his name and the fuzzinessfinally seemed to clear in his brain. He jogged back down the steps and hurried to help her unload as the snow started falling faster. Three trips later, they deposited the remaining groceries and gasoline on the porch.

Eric leaned against the wall. "Okay, that is not normal snow." He watched as the truck nearly disappeared in the wall of falling snow. Jackie unlocked the front door. "Eric, it's a storm. Now I'm going to tell you something very important and I need to know that you understand."

He looked at his purple-hatted friend. "I'm ready." Jackie pointed to some devices near the edges of the porch. "Those are bear traps. There are some bears that tend to wander and I don't want you stepping in a trap – you can lose a leg. Nod if you understand."

He rolled his eyes but nodded anyways. She glared, "You may think it's a joke, but we're going to be snowed in and those traps keep the bears out."

"Oh, you were serious."

"God Eric, pay attention." She fumed. "This is serious. You're in the mountains city boy."

"Relax, I got it. Don't step in the bear trap. Can we go in now? I'm freezing my ass off."

Jackie thought about leaving him on the porch for a few more minutes but that was too mean, even for her. She stood a little straighter. "Okay, I'm inviting you into my home. Do not be disrespectful or you'll be sleeping out here, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." He said solemnly. Jackie let the door swing open and Eric was pleasantly surprised. The whole interior was light wood pine and it was bright and welcoming. "Take the groceries straight through. The kitchen is back there. I'm going to go around and take the gasoline to the service porch."

Eric stepped inside and felt instantly heartened. This was so much nicer than her parents old ski cabin. A huge vaulted ceiling divided the room with a wall that contained a river rock fireplace. Eric peeked around the stand alone wall and found a fireplace on the other side that was apparently the bedroom.

_Nice_. He carried the groceries past the glowing embers in the hearth and his feet sunk into a faux bear skin rug. Two wing back chairs adorned the sides of the hearth and a plush sofa was facing the fire. There was a padded window seat in front of the huge glass pane that overlooked the alpine valley below. It was a gorgeous view.

He carried the bags around the recliner in the corner and set the groceries on the pine table. Her little kitchen sink overlooked the valley and a solid wood countertop separated the room from the living area. Behind him was a ladder that led to a loft which she had decorated with silk flowers. A small dining area contained a table with four chairs with soft cushions. Everything was tastefully decorated and he liked it.

Jackie came in through the front door and stomped her snowy boots on the door mat and removed her coat. "Eric, in the utility room behind you is the wood for the fireplace. Can you bring some logs out to fill this bin? We're going to start a big fire to warm us up."

Glad for something to do, Eric walked through the kitchen and found a pantry and a hallway that led to the bathroom and a door that led back into Jackie's bedroom. Everything was so neat and tidy he was impressed. He grabbed six large logs and carried them through the kitchen while she put away the groceries. He could smell hot cocoa brewing and realized he hadn't eaten anything all day. Mindful of his days as a cub scout, Eric, stacked some wood and kindling into the glowing embers and got the kindling to catch. Minutes later, warm flames were taking off the chill.

Jackie came into the living room with two steaming cups of hot chocolate and set the mugs on the coffee table. "Sit." It wasn't in invitation but more of an order – Eric didn't care, he was too tired to argue. She went back to the kitchen and brought out a couple of thick ham and cheese sandwiches.

"Eat." Eric didn't need a second to think about it. The fresh cut bread smelled wonderful and the Dijon mustard was smooth. It was without a doubt the best meal he had in the last four days. He sipped some of the hot liquid and sighed. "Thank you Jackie, I really needed this."

She set a couple of aspirins on his plate. "This should take off the edge. You're at a higher elevation than you're used to and thin air can cause headaches." Eric eagerly swallowed the aspirin. With the sandwiches gone and the cocoa nearly empty, he leaned back against the pillowed cushions. The warmth of the fireplace lulling him into a peaceful place, his eyes closed and Jackie could see the instant he fell asleep.

What was she going to do with Eric Forman as a roommate for the duration of the storm? Hell, she was going to do exactly what she had planned and he could entertain himself! There, the weekend was already decided.

xXx

Eric woke up a few hours later, slightly disorientated. He didn't immediately recognize his surroundings and it didn't look anything like the Waukesha

Hotel. It smelled better for starters. The scent of vanilla and some exotic flower washed over his soul. It was soothing…as was the soft blanket he had been covered with.

Jackie was walking through the living room with a stack of folded clothes. "Oh good, you're awake. I thought you were going to sleep through dinner." She set the clothes down on a small chest by the bedroom door. "If you would like to take a shower, I left you some stuff in the bathroom with a fresh towel. I'd recommend cleaning up now while I still have electricity. The generator is used mostly to keep my fridge and stove running."

Eric sat up and stretched. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Jackie crossed her arms. "I am your friend. Besides, you smell like you need a shower." Then she grinned and tossed a roll of socks to him. "Do not walk on my bear with shoes on."

Eric looked at the floor. "That's a fake head. Why didn't you get a real bearskin rug?"

"Because I don't want dead animals in my house – now scoot!"

The hot water pounding down on his shoulders felt great. All the tension from earlier that day went swirling down the drain at his feet. A little window in the shower let him look out at the snow falling as he was standing in the hot water. Jackie had some great smelling shampoo as he scrubbed himself clean. Turning off the taps he found a couple of fluffy towels on top of the laundry hamper along with a change of clean clothes.

A new toothbrush and some toothpaste were on the sink and he was starting wonder if she was able to read his mind. A little 5:00 o'clock shadow was growing on his face but he could always shave later. He gathered his dirty clothes and padded down hallway. He heard a, "Toss them in the washer. I'll get to them later."

Eric looked at his pants and wondered when she had the time to wash his dirty jeans. The thermal long johns were deliciously warm and the long sleeved thermal shirt was great. He felt kind of awkward now, what was he going to do in a cabin with no television and only Jackie Burkhart for the next four days.

Jackie was sitting at the kitchen table writing in a tablet. She had a little pair of bifocals on the bridge of her nose. "Why don't you try the phone and see if I'm getting a dial tone. Maybe you can call your mom, I'm sure she's pretty worried."

Eric found the telephone on a stand beside the fire. He quickly dialed phone place and even though the line was full of static, at least he could tell his dad about the car.

"Dad. Can you hear me?"

"Son, your mom said you were stranded. What happened?"

Over the phone, Eric quickly conveyed what happened and Red was not pleased. "Son that is going to be an expensive repair - do you have the money?"

"I think so, it'll probably wipe out my savings but I swear I'm going to buy a newer car."

His dad chuckled and handed the phone off to Kitty. "Eric, honey…where are you staying? The storm is really bad I just want to make sure you'll be okay. If it gets real bad, do something to get arrested. The jailhouse will feed you and keep you safe."

Eric laughed, "Mom, its okay. I'm staying with Jackie. Jackie Burkhart."

Kitty laughed, "Oh, you're at Jackie's cabin? You'll be just fine. It's a lovely place. You're father and I have been there many times_." The Forman's have been here?_ That was when Eric spied a photo on the hearth of Jackie and his parents just sitting around the kitchen table playing cards and his dad was smiling!

"Mom, the phones may go down, but I'll call you when my car is ready. I just didn't want you to worry about me."

Jackie heard the "I love you too." And he hung up the telephone. "Thanks Jackie. I tried to call from the garage but their lines must have gone down." Jackie closed her notepad but her hand was still posed in a writing position. "Sit Eric." He pulled out a chair as she gathered the paperwork she was dealing and piled it into a neat stack.

The pen was pressed against her bottom lip. "You have questions and I have questions so as my guest, I'll let you go first."

Eric looked around the beautiful cabin. "First one that comes to mind was why are you living up here? I thought the ski cabin had bad memories for you."

She smiled. "My parent's old cabin did. But this town always made me feel good. I found this place dirt cheap and bought it and just started fixing it up."

"My folks have been here before. How could I not have known that?"

Jackie sat back and chuckled. "Eric, I've been flying under your radar for the last four years. You never really paid attention to me before so why are you worried about it now?"

Eric was taken aback, "Wait, what exactly do you mean by that?"

Jackie rested her elbows on the table. "Eric, when you and Donna got married, you pretty much disappeared. The rest of us went on and continued with our lives. Then the two of you divorced and well, none of rest of us saw you again."

"That's not true. I saw Fez…nine months ago?" Was it nine months or two years? "Oh, and I had lunch with Kelso."

"The day after your divorce was final. When's the last time you saw me?"

Eric was at a loss for words. "I don't remember. I saw Hyde a couple of years ago…did you guys ever get married?"

"Nope. As much as we seemed destined, we were like leeches only feeding the needs of each other. It was a hollow kind of romance. I broke the chains and took a few psychology classes to understand why I was attracted to emotionless men and my teacher suggested I take a year and live by myself."

"What was that, some kind of homework assignment?"

Jackie laughed, "No….the teacher said that if you can't live with yourself, respect yourself and like yourself, then others won't like you either."

"Wait, you were the princess of popularity. You turned all of that down to live alone?"

Jackie smiled. "Yes, and it turns out I'm a pretty cool person. I can take care of myself and be successful and not feel like I'm less than deserving of another person's approval. Of course it took me a while to get here but I love it."

Eric digested that – "So now I'm stuck in your house and we are sworn enemies."

Jackie wagged her finger, "Not so fast Forman. At one time we agreed to be friends and you said, As long as I promise not to tell other people we're friends."

He smiled. 'Okay, yeah you were cool when you weren't whiny and bitchy."

"That's me. I've mellowed a little. I'm no longer whiny, just bitchy and bossy. You just have to deal with it."

A bell dinged and Jackie stood up. "Dinner's ready. Get us a couple plates and some forks. Jackie slid on a fish shaped oven mitt and pulled out a tray of English muffin pizzas. Oven toasted muffins had been drizzled with garlic butter and covered with a slice of beef steak tomato, topped with crushed bacon and mozzarella.

They looked as good as they smelled. Eric could feel his mouth watering. Jackie got a couple of beers from the freezer and turned on the radio. Soft pop music played through some static reception.

They ate dinner in companionable silence and Eric could feel his eyes getting tired. "So what happens next? Do I sleep out here?"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "No silly. We sleep in the bedroom where it's warm. Go get some more wood and I'll bank the fire to start warming up the bedroom. She quickly slipped into her flannel pajamas and some fresh socks. She tucked her hair under the purple knit cap and went around to the front room to put up the screens that would direct the heat to the other room. She locked the doors and extinguished the lights.

Eric dropped the wood on the floor and Jackie helped stack it into the fireplace. He noticed that the bedroom was softer and more feminine than the other room in the cabin. All the fabrics were lush and soft and in muted colors. She had a big bedroom window that faced the canyon and Eric could almost hear the quiet. There were no cars racing down the street, no airplanes flying overhead…no sirens. It was just peaceful.

He turned around to see that she had stripped back the bedspread and was stacking pillows vertically down the middle of the mattress. "What are you doing to the bed?"

"I'm making a dam."

Did he just hear what he thought she said? "A dam?" he asked still confused.

Jackie sighed, "Look, this is _my _side; you stay on _your _dam side, and don't cross it."

Eric looked at his walled off portion of the bed and found his half was much narrower than hers. That's okay; he could be sleeping in the backseat of the Vista Cruiser! Jackie reached up and switched off the bedside lamp. "Good night Eric."

xXx


	3. Chapter 3 Stuck

**Author Note: **_….moving along cabin style….._

xXx

**Chapter 03** – Stuck

xXx

Eric was snuggled down deep in the flannel sheets and soft comforter when he heard something that woke him. This was the best night's sleep he had in a long time. He slid out of bed being careful not to wake his hostess and walked into the living room. The noise was coming from somewhere near the front door. Eric eased the curtains back from the window and saw a large bear trying to open the lid on the trash can.

Eric had never seen one that close up and the fangs were pretty sharp looking. Eric remembered the traps that Jackie had warned him about. The bear traps surrounded the house so there was no change Yogi was getting near the door.

"What are you doing?"

Eric jumped three feet in the air. "Shit! You scared me! How did you sneak up like that?"

"Socks. What are you looking at?"

Eric pulled the curtain back. "I heard something and there are a couple of bears out there."

Jackie smiled sleepily. "Those are my dumpster divers. They forage for garbage and take it back to their babies. Now maybe you'll take my trap advice more seriously."

Eric turned around, "Yeah…I definitely will."

Jackie yawned, "I'm going back to sleep. If the bed is uncomfortable, the couch should be big enough but it's going to be colder out here. I'll see you in the morning."

Eric watched the bears for a few more minutes then dove back into the cocoon of the king sized bed. It was deliciously warm and in minutes he was fast asleep. His dreams were of happier times and with none of the sadness he usually avoided. He woke refreshed and with a smile on his face. He could smell bacon cooking in the kitchen.

Jackie was brewing coffee in a percolator and whisking some eggs. The portable radio was tuned to a news station that Eric knew would give the weather report every ten minutes. "Hey, can I help you?"

She looked up and gave him a breathtaking smile. "Yeah, wash your hands and you are the official toast maker. The bread's in that box on the counter."

Eric looked out the window and the snow had gotten so deep that he could only see shapes of things. It was still grey but in Jackie's little cabin, it was bright and sunny.

"I always thought you hated eggs." He ventured to comment. She laughed, "Well, when I thought they came out of a chicken's butt, I had a problem with it, but your mom helped me cure my apprehension. Relax Eric, I've grown up."

She reached inside a cupboard beside him and pulled out a couple of plates and scooped up some scrambled eggs and a side of bacon. The toaster popped up and Eric put the pieces on a plate and carried them to the table.

"How do you take your coffee?"

"Oh, black with sugar." She doctored the coffee and carried the mugs to the table. "I always eat breakfast. I may skip dinner, but never breakfast."

Eric sat down and blew on his coffee. "Can I ask what you do for a living? I'm not trying to be nosy, but you must have some sort of income to pay for all of this."

Jackie grinned. "Well, my first real job was working for this magazine in Kenosha. They wanted me to test beauty products and write an article about it. I got pretty good and gave my money to Randy to invest. I think you've met Randy, anyhow, he's a pretty lucky guy and made my money make more money by reinvesting it. So, I changed who I write for and I'm making enough that I can live and work from home."

"Don't you get lonely?"

"Nope. For what I'm doing, I can't have other people trying to influence me. I have to have complete isolation – so you could call this my Fortress of Solitude. Then of course, in November I fly to San Diego for a couple of months and come back when it thaws. I can actually do my job from anywhere. I just prefer it here."

"That's pretty cool. You must be good at it."

She grinned, "Oh, I've very good at it. So, what do you do?"

Eric bit the crisp bacon and replied, "January through April, I'm a tax accountant and the rest of the year, I work for a company that does payroll and business audits. I'm travelling out of my suitcase for weeks."

"So why didn't you rent a car instead of taking that old Vista Cruiser on such a long ride?"

Eric shrugged. "I guess I hoped it would make the trip. In fact, if it hadn't been for the oil pan problem, I would have been home by now. What a trip this has been."

"Okay Eric, just a little warning. I have work to do so you are pretty much on your own today. I've got the radio, cards, magazines, books and jigsaw puzzles. It's your choice."

Eric hadn't thought about the fact there was no television in Jackie's cabin. How was he going to spend the whole day with no distractions! He looked at the bookshelf behind the recliner chair and saw a few paperbacks that looked like they had been read several times…maybe it would be worth a look.

"Eric, before you freak out, it's not so bad. When's the last time you didn't watch television?"

"I can't remember." He confessed. "Don't you miss it?"

She smiled, "Sometimes. I do watch some when I'm in San Diego. I just prefer to read. There's something exciting about a suspense story and wondering if I'm brave enough to turn the next page or wait until later. You know what? I have the perfect book for you."

Jackie pushed away from the table and stepped over to the bookcase. She brought over a much read copy of Stephen King's book, The Stand. She set it on the table. "I challenge you to read this and not get scared out of your shoes."

Eric looked at the book. "It's impossible to get scared from a book." He scoffed. Jackie's eyes were laughing, "Okay, then prove me wrong." She bit into another slice of bacon and watched as he warily picked up the book. It looked like a small bookend. "Okay, I'll take your challenge but later you'll have to play a board game with me or something.'

"That sounds good. Are you done eating? I'm just going to wash these real fast."

xXx

Eric settled himself into the recliner and cracked open the book. How long had it been since he actually read a novel? How about since high school maybe and because he was being graded on it? Okay, he heard of this Stephen King author and this should be a good book.

Eric cracked open the paperback and pulled on the lever that rose the foot of the chair. _Hey, this feels nice!_ He began the story of the illness that started killing people. Jackie watched as her friend started really concentrating on the book then she began her own work.

_Dear Miss Hart,_

_Why do we fall in love with people who we absolutely, positively cannot have?_

_Heartbroken in Houston_

Jackie tapped her pen against her lip. That used to be her problem too! Heartbroken needs to get a reality check. Jackie thought long and hard and finally scripted out her suggestion.

_Dear Heartbroken,_

_Sometimes we are __Miss-taken__ in believing that Mr. Wrong can be changed and he represents a challenge, if you will. All of the energy you put into trying to change him will only make you __Miss-erable__. Believe me, it is less threatening to fall in love with some one you positively __can__ have. Mr. Right is out there, he may be that nice fellow at the grocery store or the volunteer at the library. You just have to find him._

Jackie looked out the window at the white wonderland of her backyard. Maybe when the snow died down she could go make a snowman. That would be a great picture to send to little Betsy Kelso. Meanwhile, she folded up Heartbroken's letter and put her reply into the envelope and set it aside to look at the next letter.

xXx

The smell of tomato soup and grilled cheese filled the air. Eric looked up and was shocked to find that all morning he had been engrossed in the adventures of the survivors of the biological weapon, a superflu that was called Captain Trips which killed 99.4% of the world's population. He followed the survivors as they tried to bury their dead and find others that had lived. Eric was gripped with suspense.

"You know, the first time I read that, I had a sore throat." Jackie interrupted the silence, "After reading the first few chapters, I was convinced that I had the superflu and went to the doctor."

Eric didn't want to confess to a scratchy throat and replied, "What happened?"

She laughed, "I had a common cold. Let me tell you I was totally freaked out. I thought I was going to die that horrible death. I'm glad you're enjoying the book."

Eric set the book on the table and got out of the recliner to stretch. He wandered into the kitchen and watched as she spooned thick rich soup into deep bowls. "That smells wonderful and I'm not usually a soup eater."

Jackie gestured towards the dining room window. "When it looks as cold as that, I always make soup." She picked up the tray with their lunch on it and carried it to the table. Eric looked out the window at the unblemished landscape. "It really is pretty out there." He looked back at Jackie. "Thanks for saving me. I could haven been sleeping in the Vista Cruiser!"

She laughed. "Nah…Eddie would have given you the garage sofa. That would be much worse!"

The grilled cheese was perfect and very filling. Eric polished off lunch and sat back feeling like he needed to loosen a button on his pants. "Hey, that ladder in your kitchen. Where does it go?"

Jackie looked back at the tiny loft room. "Well, that's were Fez sleeps when he comes over. The rest of the year I use it for storage."

Eric's eyes widened, "Fez comes here? You've seen him?" Jackie set her spoon down. "Don't look so shocked Forman. Just because you haven't doesn't mean he's disappeared. Usually he comes up with Michael and Brooke in the summer."

A little humbled, Eric said, "Wow, I miss those guys. What do they do when they come up?"

Jackie smiled, "Well, they go river rafting near Booth Lake; it's about 10 minutes from here. I drop them off at the top of the river and then pick them up about two hours later. So far, Michael hasn't fallen out of the raft and Fez only got badly sunburned once."

"Damn, that sounds like fun." Eric admitted. "My folks come up here too?"

Jackie nodded her head, "Yeah…I was surprised to because your dad said he was nature hater. Remember January 1977? Your folks came up to help me clear out my parents ski cabin because of the foreclosure. Anyhow, your dad hated it. But a couple of years ago, your mom insisted he come check on me and now they spend a few weekends fishing in Sugar Creek."

"Well that's something I didn't know about my folks either!"

She smiled, "Of course, I have to keep cold beer in the fridge and they won't let me cook. Seriously, your dad barbecues on the porch and in the back I have a hot tub. They love it. Well, your mom loves it after a couple of martinis."

"You sound like you really like it here."

Jackie looked out the window at the falling snow. "I do. The town is small and everyone knows everyone else. It's like I'm part of a big family. I miss being part of a family." She said the last sentence so low that Eric almost didn't hear it.

Eric carried his dirty bowl to the sink and rinsed it out. "Hey, you promised me a board game." Jackie looked away from the window. "Yes, I did. Why don't you go pick one from the bookcase and I'll try not to kick your ass."

xXx

The fire crackled loudly in the hearth. Jackie and Eric were sitting on the floor opposite each other with the Battleship game on the coffee table between them. Eric had a fixed look of concentration on his face and then he smiled slyly. "C5."

Jackie's eyes widened in surprise, "You sunk my Battleship! How did you do that? I never lose this game."

Eric pretended to buff his fingernails on his shirt, "Who's the king? It's okay; you can say it out loud."

Jackie sat back against the sofa. Did he cheat? No, it's impossible to cheat at this game. "You are."

He cupped a hand around his ear, "What's that? I couldn't hear you." Jackie threw a cushion at his head. "Eric Forman is the king. There are you happy now?"

He grinned. "I'm happy now. I've heard that loser has to put the game away."

She groaned, "Yes, I can do that your majesty. Would you go get some more wood for the fire please?"

Happy to be doing something useful, Eric untangled his legs from the floor and carried himself to utility porch. He noticed that the big was starting to get low. "Hey Jackie, where do you keep your extra wood?"

She stepped in the room with him. "Wow, I didn't know we went through it so quickly. She looked out the tiny window in the room. "See that shed over there?"

Eric peered out the small paned window. It was a little shed. "Sure. What's that?"

"My extra wood is out there. So guess what?"

He already had a feeling he knew what she was going to say. "What?"

"How well do you handle a gun?"

"What?"

xXx


	4. Chapter 4 Okay, Now I'm in Hell

**Author Note: **_….I found out later that Eric had actually gone hunting in Season two but he's not an avid killer of animals…just go with the story thus far please…_

**xXx**

**Chapter 04** – Okay, Now I'm in Hell

xXx

"_How well do you handle a gun?"_

xXx

"We have to go get more wood and there are bears out there…so can you handle a gun?" Jackie's tone indicated that she was serious and not joking like he had hoped.

_Bears? Guns? Snowstorm? Please just add some giant spiders to the mix if you're trying to scare me!_ Eric stood up a little straighter. "I've shot a BB gun before. Is that what you have?"

"No Eric, I have a rifle. You can't use a BB gun against a bear."

"Oh! When I was 16 or 17 I went deer hunting with Red. So, yeah, I've shot a gun."

Jackie looked exasperated, "What about in the last 8 or 9 years? …Against a bear?"

Eric gulped. "Okay, how about you use the gun and I'll be the muscle." In the past she always joked about how weak and skinny he was….but she simply said, "That works, you're strong and I'm a pretty good shot. Let's suit up."

Eric wasn't sure what suiting up entailed, but at least he would get some fresh air and exercise for a few minutes!

One half hour later, Jackie was breaking a path in the knee deep snow holding on to a florescent orange rope and the rifle. Eric followed behind looking for any sign of a bear or those cute little cubs that could rip out his throat. The shed was only 50 yards from the cabin but the walk through the deep snow was exhausting.

Jackie tied the rope to a pole beside the shed and unlatched the door hurrying Eric inside. "We need to load up quick before that path is covered again." She laid a tarp on the ground. "Start putting wood in this and we can drag it back to the house."

Eric started throwing logs and kindling on the tarp. "Jackie, when did you get so experienced about this stuff?"

She looked up, her face half hidden by her hooded jacket. "I had to learn after I nearly froze to death my first winter up here."

"Okay, now what's that orange rope for?"

She smirked. "That's so you don't get lost when you need to come back out for a refill. The snow is going to get higher and you can see the orange through the snow."

"Clever….like you are REALLY going to get me back out here again." He muttered.

"Forman quit complaining. It's just snow - which is falling harder so hurry up!"

Jackie grabbed one end of the tarp and the rifle and Eric grabbed the other end. She latched the shed and the pair started dragging the extra wood towards the house. From the corner of his eye, Eric saw something moving in the distance. Jackie saw him mouth the word, "Bear?"

She nodded her head that he was correct and Eric grabbed the tarp and hauled ass to the back door. Jackie started laughing and followed in the path he quickly cleared for her. He was standing at the door trying to catch his breath. "We almost got killed!"

Jackie was still laughing, "Eric, we had plenty of time to get back… but I'll give you extra points for running in this stuff! I'm impressed!" She pushed the door open and they pulled in the wood. Jackie left Eric to stack the fresh wood in the bin while she changed out of her winter gear.

xXx

The dinner dishes were done and Jackie was sitting by the fire listening to the radio with her eyes closed. Eric was playing solitaire on the coffee table and envied her ability to just do nothing. The Jackie Burkhart he remembered would have been bored to tears just sitting around. Well, she was still bossy – that hadn't changed.

"Jackie. What happened between you and Hyde?"

Her eyes were still closed as she answered. "He would never tell you this in person, but he did an Eric Forman at the rehearsal dinner and let me tell you it was the best mistake I never made."

Eric laughed at the comparison between her story and his first almost wedding to Donna Pinciotti. "Did he come back?"

She smiled and laughed softly. "Yeah…but this time he didn't come back with a stripper. Steven and I were a great dream…he was more of a man-whore than anything else. His ambitions were low and I wanted to do something." She opened those bright colored eyes and looked at Eric. "I just couldn't be someone there to warm his bed. I needed to have something of my own, that satisfied me and of course, we fought about it. A lot!"

Eric remembered how often they fought, "At least he fought for you. Donna let me go without a whimper."

"It would have been nice if he could see us five years down the road but Steven had difficulties envisioning next week. I just couldn't live like that. Then of course, Leo and Fez were pressuring him to marry me. It wouldn't have worked out even if he did marry me. I think we outgrew each other."

"So are you still friends?" Eric asked further. How could she be so calm about this? She cried about that man every time he cheated on her. Wait, he was a cheater and she did deserve better. _Hey, why am I sticking up for Jackie? _

"We parted on friendly terms but there's no relationship past that. So what happened with you and Donna?"

Eric shuffled the cards and re-laid out the game once more. "Like you, on paper a marriage sounded perfect. We dated a lot after I came back from Africa and while I went to school, but living together as man and wife? It wasn't anything like I thought it was going to be. You can't have two people wearing the pants in a relationship."

Jackie laughed softly. "Donna was a very dynamic woman."

"Forceful." Eric added.

"Imposing?" Jackie suggested.

Eric flipped over three cards and laughed, "Commandeering more like it. I felt more like her offspring than her husband."

Jackie pulled her legs up in the chair. "Eric, you and I are a lot alike. Why do we pick the wrong people to love?" Jackie immediately thought of Heartbroken in Houston's letter to Miss Hart. This was just like that!

"Jackie…we should make a pact. If you or I don't find our perfect person by the time we're thirty….we should just marry each other."

She smiled. That was almost what she had told Heartbroken. _Mr. Right is out there, he may be that nice fellow at the grocery store or the volunteer at the library. You just have to find him. _Mr. Right could sometimes be a guy you grew up with. Maybe. Could he?

"Eric, you may be on to something but you and I married? We barely know each other."

"Chill out Jackie, we still have six years to find the person that fills us with joy. Besides, we may not even be good in bed."

"I would seriously doubt that." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. What was she thinking? _Sex with Eric Forman_? Preposterous! _He must think she's crazy!_

Eric was stunned but thinking the opposite. _She's beautiful, has curves in all the right places…and I think I like this older Jackie. Hmmmmm._

Jackie stood up, "I think I'm going to take a shower." She had to get out of the living room fast!

Eric stood up. "I think I'm getting some wood." _Oh, jeez…why did I have to say "wood'? Now she's going to think I'm a pervert!_

The pair was oh so careful not to touch each other as they passed through the living room. Jackie locked the bathroom door behind her. She sat on the toilet and closed her eyes. They were friends - just that – only friends. The only reason he was in her house was that damn oil pan. Call Eddie tomorrow and see if he found a replacement. After making everything right in her mind, she took a hot shower and got her pajamas on. No more talking about Donna and Steven!

xXx

Eric was banking the fire. After the afternoon's bear race exercise, he was surprisingly tired. Why did he have to start thinking about Jackie Burkhart as a woman? It was simpler to think of her as nothing more than a friend. Now he had to watch everything because he was snowbound in this cabin with a beautiful woman! Okay now he was in hell!

Jackie whisked past him and went straight to the bedroom. He stood up and walked around the dividing wall to see her stacking pillows down the center of the bed again. This time she added a folded quilt on top.

He leaned against the wall and watched as she wrapped the "wall" in another blanket so the pillows stayed in their stack. As if she knew he was watching her she turned and said, "This is my dam side. Don't cross it."

Eric merely smiled and took off his shoes. "There's still hot water right?"

"Yes, and don't forget to wear your cap to bed."

"Don't be snarky – I lose most of my body heat through my head. So I need to keep it warm – did I get that right?"

Begrudgingly, she smiled. "I didn't think you were paying attention yesterday."

"I was in shock, but I did hear everything you said. I'll lock up. Good night Jackie."

"Good night Eric."

xXx

Eric stayed up a little longer to find out where Stu and Frannie were going to go. Would they meet up with Mother Abigail soon or fall victim to Randall Flagg, the ultimate bad guy? The Stand was turning out to be an excellent book. Eric marked his page in the novel and set it on the table. He looked out the window at the blackness that swallowed up the trees and bushes he had seen earlier.

How different this weekend turned out. If he had made it home yesterday like he had planned, he would have most likely been studying tax codes or watching reruns of Gilligan's Island. But since yesterday, he was wearing long underwear and running from bears! This was not something he would have envisioned for himself!

He had to smile; this little vacation of sorts wasn't so bad. He was safe and warm and reading a book in a leather recliner wasn't exactly a hardship. Jackie's little cabin was far superior to most of the hotel rooms he had been spending time in! With the exception of no television, everything he could ever want was in these four walls.

That included a short brunette lying in her "dam" bed!

xXx

Jackie woke up and stretched sleepily. She had such a good nights sleep and wonderful dreams. What was that smell? Burnt toast? She quickly threw the covers off and slid out of bed. Her stocking feet hit the wooden floor and she slid around the wall.

Eric looked up and smiled. "I made breakfast. I may have burnt the toast."

Jackie's mouth fell open. "You made me breakfast?" Wow, what a sweetheart! She sat down at the table and found some scrambled eggs and a slice of ham next to a hot cup of coffee. Eric brought over the burnt toast and some jam. "It was the least I could do. You've been putting up with me and I'm eating all your food. Mom did teach me how to cook some stuff. Most of it was edible." He teased.

Jackie smiled. "Your mom is a good cook. Next time I go to Kenosha, I'm going to stop in and see if I can wrestle some roast beef from her."

_She comes off the mountain? Really?_ That peaked Eric's curiosity. "What do you do in Kenosha?"

Jackie took a bite of eggs – there was a hint of something in there that was delicious. "Oh, I spend the weekend with Brooke and Michael before I fly to Aruba."

"Wait. I thought you said you go to San Diego."

She grinned. "I do. I go to San Diego for the winter and Aruba for vacation. You know what that is right? White sandy beaches….drinks on the beach….clear water….swinging hammocks and handsome men waiting on me hand and foot…."

Eric laughed, 'Yes I know what a vacation is. What's in San Diego?"

"No snow. I rent a bungalow on the beach and work from there."

"But what happens to this place?"

Jackie drank some coffee. "Oh, sometimes Michael and Brooke stay here if they're going skiing. Once in a while your dad likes to come up and hunt squirrels. I don't think he actually shoots any, but where do you think I learned how to use a rifle?"

"Wow, and I thought my dad was just a fisherman. I guess he's an all-around outdoorsman. If dad's hunting, what does mom do?"

Jackie laughed, "She bakes cakes and freezes them for me. She's fanatical about making sure I have plenty of desserts."

That surprised Eric. He lived with his parents for mostly four months of the year and when they took off on weekend jaunts, he never knew that they were coming here. Jackie was right…a lot of things flew under his radar besides paying attention to Jackie. His friends, all of them and his folks all spent time here. He came to the startling conclusion that he wanted to enjoy living again.

"Jackie, I want to be your friend and I'm not saying this because you have an awesome cabin. I need a friend because frankly, I'm a boring and lonely guy and you are this friend-magnet."

"Eric, you just can't say you want to be my friend. It doesn't work that way. You actually have to act the part. Do some _friend-like_ things - talk to Michael and Brooke. Have lunch with Fez. Be a friend."

Eric was skeptical. "It sounds too easy."

"Sounds like something Donna would say." Jackie teased. "Making me breakfast was a definite step in the right direction." Well that made Eric feel a little better. He cleaned up the dishes while Jackie changed clothes. Be a friend. It sounded too simple. Would Kelso welcome him back? Was Fez still interested in boobs and candy? Suddenly, Eric was eager to find out!

Jackie pulled her hair up into a pony tail and looked in the bedroom mirror. Eric Forman wanted to be her friend. Not a friend once removed, because she was dating someone in the group or best friends with his old girlfriend. He just wanted a friendship. That was nice. She could do that and she would do that.

She just had to remind herself that he was a friend and not just a nicely sculpted chest hiding in a thermal shirt. He was a friend! That little stubble on his chin was accidental and not attractive at all! _Yeah right_. Those strong hands that lifted firewood would have no effect on her. _Oh yeah,_ s_he was screwed_.

xXx


	5. Chapter 5 Good News

**Author Note: **_...Just a little chapter moving the story along...and some advice from Miss Hart..._

xXx

**Chapter 05** – Good News

xXx

_Dear Miss Hart_

_How long do you think a couple should date before marriage?_

_Unsure in Omaha_

_Dear Unsure,_

_Marriage is a BIG promise to make to one another. If you are thinking about marrying someone please don't __Miss-construe__ your feelings of lust with the_ _deeper feelings of love. Explore your future carefully._

_You should be friends first and if you are then long engagements are not necessary because you have a sound base on with to start your future. Remember; explore your future now so you won't be Miss-erable later!_

Friends first – huh. What kind of advice columnist was she? Was she friends with Michael Kelso first? No, she had been insecure power-hungry ball of teenage lust. Of course they are friends now, but then Jackie Burkhart does everything backwards. Or did…Now she is in control of her destiny – her future and like she told Omaha, the exploration is a necessity!

Eric came back from the utility room with more wood. He was almost fanatical about having enough logs for the fire. Maybe he was bored. Oh well, she warned him that he was on his own for entertainment. On to the next letter!

_Dear Miss Hart_

_My boyfriend called yesterday and we talked about having dinner at his apartment later that night. He agreed it was a great idea, so I went home, made my self gorgeous and went to his apartment. He was not there so I let myself in because I have a key. I waited over three hours! No boyfriend!_

_I have still not heard from him and I am furious! This is the second time this has happened. What do I do?_

_Furious in Phoenix_

_Dear Furious,_

_I sincerely hope your boyfriend was in a bad car accident or something equally tragic. There is no excuse for agreeing to meet at one's apartment and then the person never comes home! Especially since you went and made yourself all gorgeous! This was terribly __Miss-handled__. Are you sure his name is on the lease? _

_Since this is the second time, I would seriously __Miss-trust__ anything he promises until he follows through with an apology. Make it clear that standing you up will no longer be tolerated. You deserve a loving boyfriend._

"Jackie." Eric could see she was writing something but didn't want to interrupt her "work". Still, the trash was full and he didn't know where she dumped it. He waved his arms and finally got her attention.

"I'm sorry, I was on a roll. What's up?"

"Your garbage can. Where is it so I can dump the kitchen trash."

She smiled brightly, "You would do that for me? What a sweetheart! You need to suit up. It's just to the left of where I parked my truck. Remember the bears you saw the other night? Make sure you latch it tight or the bears will try to get in it."

He forgot about that bear! Jackie saw the look on his face and chuckled softly. "Eric, I have traps all around the area. By the time the mama bear gets to it, you'll be back in the house. It's safe. Be brave and show nature who the boss is."

Standing on the frozen front porch with a plastic bag of trash in his gloved hands, Eric was so very thankful Jackie had got him thermal underwear! It was freaking cold! He pulled the jacket hood over his head and made sure his boots had a good grip on the ice.

Once separated from the safety of the porch, the wind howled and tugged at his hood. Freezing air blew down his neck as he hurried to the trash cans. There was an old fashion latch/key gate that kept out the bears as Eric lifted the lid and deposited the bag. He turned and found that he was nearly eye ball to eye ball with a tan and white doe. She looked at him, frozen to the spot waiting for Eric to make a move.

Eric had never been this close to a nature animal before and he was quite awed at the beauty of the moment. The snow seemed to whirl in the air before him and it was as if he reached out his gloved hand he could possibly touch the deer. Suddenly, a limb snapped and startled the doe and she bolted away. Eric strangely felt saddened that it fled.

The smoke puffing from the chimney made him smile. It was warm inside and that's just where he wanted to be. He stomped the snow from his boots and opened the door. Jackie was still at the table furiously writing away. He smiled, this was such a quaint domestic scene and it warmed his heart. He deposited his coat on the hook by the door and immediately went to the fireplace to warm his hands.

"Didn't get lost did you?"

"Oh ha-ha, you are so funny." Eric smirked. "I found the trash can just fine. By the way, I met a doe and we had coffee together."

Jackie looked up from her tablet and smiled. "Was she tan and white with a little spot on her forehead?"

"Yes."

"I've seen her since she was a fawn and I've never been able to get close. Was she beautiful?"

Eric smiled, "Yeah…it was pretty cool. I could almost touch her."

Jackie sighed wistfully, "You are so lucky." She shook off the pensive thoughts and said, "Give me ten minutes and I'll beat you at backgammon."

"You're on. I need to wash up a bit."

xXx

Jackie groaned and rolled on her back on the bear skin rug. "Oh man, how is it that I lose every game to you! Do you have some secret board game skill?"

Eric held two fingers to his temple, "The Force is strong in this one." He joked. Jackie laughed and jumped to her feet. "Maybe the Force wants to cook dinner."

Eric quickly changed it to, "This is not the droid you want." Jackie laughed as she walked into the kitchen. "No, I want the droid that's going to wash dishes when I'm done."

Eric chuckled and sat in the recliner pulling The Stand into his lap. He didn't want to tell Jackie that he thought he was getting a cold because he figured he was getting it subliminally from the story. The real bad guy, Randall Flagg, had decided to rebuild Las Vegas and reign from Sin City. Eric immediately thought of Hyde's fake ex-wife.

Suddenly a loud squawking-like noise erupted from a corner of the kitchen counter. "Miss Jackie…Miss Jackie…this is Ranger Hamilton. Over."

Jackie grinned and reached over to the CB radio. "This is Jackie. Over."

"Miss Jackie, is that Forman character still at your house? Over."

Jackie grinned at Eric. "Yes he is. Over."

"Eddie's phone is out. Tell Forman that his parts are being delivered tomorrow. The storm has nearly passed. Over."

"That's great news. I'll be sure to tell him. Over." Jackie put the radio back in its cradle. "Well, Eric…looks like you'll be going home soon. You must be happy."

Eric thought about it and hoped that the garage mechanic took his time with the repair. He wouldn't mind another peaceful day in this home!

xXx

Jackie woke to the sound of the snow plow coming up her driveway. She jumped out of bed and ran to the window. The snow had stopped and she could barely see her truck, but the storm was over. "Eric!" she said excitedly. Eric pulled a pillow over his face. "Too bright. Sleep…."

Jackie went over and tugged on his foot. "The storm is over. Come see!" Begrudgingly, Eric slipped out of the warm covers and walked over to the window just in time to see the snow plow backing out of the driveway. The sunshine was making all the snow and ice sparkle like prisms. It almost took his breath away.

"That's beautiful."

Jackie looked up at him, "It's still freaking cold but guess what?"

He looked down at her happy smiling face, "What."

"We're taking a trip into town. You're probably getting cabin fever and a change of environment might be good for you. Oh, and we can check on your car."

Eric was all for going to town but he didn't really care about his car at the moment. He was enjoying his mini vacation. "I guess I'll get dressed. I don't remember your town being very big."

"Oh, it's not, but we can have breakfast at Trudy's Diner. She makes the biggest pancakes you ever saw. Michael loves her homemade jams and jellies. Brooke likes the homemade donuts. Fez just likes everything Trudy makes."

"Okay…I guess we're going to town." Eric replied.

xXx

Eric was pouring maple syrup over a pancake that was as big as his plate. Homemade hash browns and bacon were on a side plate and the coffee was hot and delicious. The little diner was practically overflowing with patrons and Eric liked hearing little snippets of conversation.

Jackie leaned forward, "You are aware that they are talking about you."

Eric looked up, "Me? Why me?" He glanced towards the stools at the counter and several pairs of eyes were looking at him. Jackie smiled, "It's because you're a city boy. They all know you have the car at Eddie's garage on lifts. Hell, he's probably selling tickets so he can show off your busted oil pan."

"Seriously? He would do that?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "No…but they do know it's your car because we don't get that many Vista Cruisers up on the hill."

Eric cut some more pancake. "City boy. Sounds like a bad thing."

Jackie was laughing, "Well, it's not a good thing. Just keep to your own business and they'll leave you alone."

Eric shifted slightly in the booth so the other diners couldn't directly look at him. Instead he looked out the window at the cars slugging their way through the icy street. All this little town needed was a Christmas tree and Santa in a sleigh and it would be perfect for the holidays.

"Ya see, the oil pan is supposed to be delivered this afternoon so I figure you can be on the road sometime tomorrow, City boy." Eddie laughed. "I bet your chomping at the bit to get back to civ-il-i-za-tion."

Jackie pinched Eric's arm before he could say something derogatory. "I am anxious to go home, yes."

Eddie pushed the buttons on the hydraulic lift and raised the Cruiser. "Looky here, I was able to fab-ri-cate the sway bar for ya, cuz of being snowed in and all that but I have to say, it's a mas-ter-piece!" Eddie looked at Jackie.

"So now City Boy will be able to go home probably around 3:00 o'clock tomorrow."

"Thanks Eddie. You always do good work." Jackie slid a mittened hand around Eric's elbow. "Eric, let's leave Eddie to do his work and we'll come back tomorrow. Thanks again, Eddie!"

He waved, "You're welcome Miss Jackie. Come back anytime." Eric allowed Jackie to lead him back to the truck. He watched as she jumped into the cab which seemed to dwarf the small women. She buckled up and backed out of the parking lot and carefully navigated the wet and slushy road.

"You know Jackie; I'm going to miss this snow. It's not quite the same in Point Place." He really wanted to say he was going to miss the peacefulness and tranquility…oh hell and Jackie's company.

"Well Forman, you can always invite yourself back or come up with Michael and Brooke. You know what? I have a _feeling_ that you'll be walking back into my door again real soon."

Eric grinned, "Then I'll take that as my invitation. I'm going to be the best friend you ever had."

xXx


	6. Chapter 6 Good Byes and Welcome Back!

**Author Note: **_…Eric reconnects with his friends….moving the story along….._

xXx

**Chapter 06** – Good Byes & Welcome Back

xXx

The rest of the day sped by quickly. Eric packed his clean clothes and felt confident enough to collect more wood. He beat Jackie at checkers and a single game of chess before she gave up. After dinner, Eric sat in the recliner to see if he could finish reading The Stand before it was time to go home.

He was saddened when Mother Abigail died and cheered silently as the good guys tried to infiltrate the Free Zone. Frannie had her baby but the infant had contracted the superflu. Eric's hand went immediately to his throat until he found out the child was immune to the virus. It was only when Jackie started turning off the lights Eric realized that this was his last day.

Tomorrow at this time, he would be asleep in his old twin bed. His mom would make a big fuss over him and his dad would have demanded to see the repairs on the car. In the entire time he was married to Donna, he never felt as at peace as he did in this little cabin with no television. It was strange how life worked.

xXx

Eric was standing in his regular clothes and shoes in Eddie's garage while the mechanic was going over all the repairs. "Let's see…it's gonna cost $460 for the oil pan installation and labor, $120 for the oil, oil filter and gaskets, no charge on the installation, $250 on the fab-ri-cated sway bar and $70 for miscellaneous parts. Okay City Boy, your bill comes to $900.00." Eddie looked expectantly at Eric.

Eric's brain was racing. He didn't have that much money in the bank! He had about 200 in cash in his wallet and no credit card.

"Hey Eddie? I don't think my friend brought that much money with him. How about I pay the bill so he can go home and he can pay me back."

Eddie chewed on his toothpick. "Hey, I don't care where the money comes from. I just want to get paid."

Jackie handed her credit card to Eddie who promptly went into the garage office. Stunned, Eric turned to Jackie. "You didn't have to do that. I could have got money wired up here from my folks."

Jackie looked at him, "Seriously Eric, do you think your parents have that much money just lying around?" Eric took her by the arm and pulled her out of the garage.

"Jackie, you bought me warm clothes, practically saved my life and now I can't have you paying for my car repair!"

"Eric, the clothes are staying at my place…for your next visit…and as for saving your life, I just happened to be in the right place at the right time. You save your money and use it to buy a new car. The next time I see you it better not be in a 15 year old car. Got it?"

Properly chastised, Eric realized he couldn't win an argument with her about this. "Jackie…why me?"

She looked at him and smiled. "This is what friends do for each other. Now it's up to you to go find your friends and be a friend. Who knows, while your being friendly, you might find Miss Perfect."

He smiled ruefully, "You might find Mr. Right."

Jackie laughed out loud, "I just might find Mr. Right now! The new park ranger has been awfully sweet on me lately!"

Eddie came out with a receipt for Jackie to sign and he handed the car keys to Eric with this admonition, "She's gonna smell like burnt oil for the next 20 miles but it should go away. When you get home, have your regular mechanic recheck your oil. I think it will be fine but just check."

"Thanks Eddie. I really appreciate your hard work."

"Aint nothing…City Boy. Come on back sometime…but in a different car!" Eddie barked out a laugh and went back into his garage. Eric looked at the Vista Cruiser sitting in the sunshine. It seemed like ages ago that he was towed into this garage with no clue of his future. He turned – how did he say good bye to an old friend that he never really understood? Little Jackie Burkhart turned out to be the best friend he ever had. She really did save his life.

"Eric, you have to go. I have to go." She held out her mittened hand and Eric thought, "What the hell!" He pulled her in for a bone crushing hug until she squeaked. There was a lump in his throat as he said farewell and threw his cases into the backseat.

Jackie waved goodbye until he was just a speck on the highway. Life goes on.

xXx

**March 1985**

"Eric, if you are going to keep coming over for dinner, I'm going to make you start cooking!" Brooke declared. Eric laughed and put the two six packs of beer in the Kelso refrigerator. He also pulled a couple of Tootsie Pops out of the bag for five year old Betsy Kelso.

The little tyke gave Eric a toothless smile and grabbed the suckers and ran. "Hey, when did she lose her front tooth?"

Kelso came in from the living room. "Oh, Betsy was riding her Big Wheel and smashed into the back of Brooke's car. Dude, there was blood everywhere! It was awesome."

Brooke frowned, "Michael, it was not awesome. She was crying and we had to look for an hour to find the tooth so she could put it under her pillow."

Kelso popped open a beer. "Dude, did you know that parents ARE the tooth fairy - pretty cool huh!"

Eric grinned, "Kelso, every kid finds that out around their tenth birthday." Kelso's face fell. "I didn't know that. I still got money until I was 16 and then I figured that the tooth fairy just died of old age.

Brooke was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. Kelso sat down and snagged the paper from her. "What are you reading? You never read anything but books."

Brooke smiled, "Love Miss Hart is now available in the Kenosha Tribune. I was only able to read it in the Indianapolis paper before. She writes great stuff."

Kelso grimaced and read the article out loud in a high girly style voice.

_"Dear Miss Hart_

I know girls usually write to you but I need your

_advice. I'm in love with a girl that I've known for_

_four years. I have never asked her out but I really _

_really like her. How do I tell her how I feel without_

_getting my heart stomped on?  
_

_Lost in Love"_

"Oh, this is a dude writing. I thought it was only chicks!" Kelso complained. Brooke shrugged and Kelso reread the letter in a more manly voice. Eric grinned, "Yeah, my mom likes the puns this Miss Hart puts in her reply.

Kelso continued to read out loud.

_"Dear Lost_

_Don't make the big __Miss-take__ of never taking_

_chances. You might be surprised to find out _

_that she feels the same about you!_

_Don't keep yourself in __Miss-ery__…ask her out for _

_coffee. Dinner…movies. The worst that could_

_happen is she's not interested in you…yet. But,_

_you may get a great friend who likes you later on._

_You can never have too many friends!"_

That reply from Miss Hart struck a chord with Eric. It's not that he really _really_ liked Jackie Burkhart but he did get a great friend out of the whole October debacle. Since then, he bought a newer used Honda that his dad approved, of and since the beginning of this tax season, he rebuilt up his savings account.

Kelso put the newspaper back on the table. "Hey dude, we're planning a river raft trip towards the end of May. Have you ever done it?"

Eric shook his head. Kelso got excited, "Oh man, it's AWESOME! You have to come with us to paddle. Fez is kinda weak in the arms. We go up on a Friday and stay at Jackie's cabin until Sunday night. It's only a two hour drive."

"Sounds like fun. Fez does this?" Eric pleaded ignorance because Jackie had told him about it last year. Brooke smiled, "You've seen her cabin. Did you know that since then, she added an extra bedroom?"

This was news! "Really? It was so small, where would she put it?"

"You saw Fez's loft right? Well, she had some contractors come out and they turned it into a second floor, right there over the kitchen with skylights and everything. I can't wait to see it. She has the best house." Brooke sighed.

Kelso agreed. "You know what the coolest thing is about her cabin?" He was waiting for someone to ask him but neither Brooke nor Eric took the bait so he continued. "The coolest thing is that she's got no neighbors so you can stand in her yard at night and be totally NAKED! I call it "shooting the moon with my butt!"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Jackie has this inflatable raft and some lifejackets. She'll drop us off at the top of the rapids…well they're not dangerous but really fun. Then we paddle downstream and get soaking wet. Next year we're talking Betsy with us."

"…_This is what friends do for each other. Now it's up to you to go find your friends and be a friend_…" Tax season would be over next month; yeah he could use some fun in his life. "Okay, I'll drive Fez. Just let me know what to bring and when you plan on going."

xXx

Jackie heard two cars driving up her gravel road and went flying out her cabin door. Kelso was the first out of the Volvo and he scooped up the screaming brunette in a big hug and swung her around. "Michael ! She squealed happily. Kelso gave her a goofy face and dropped her to the ground. Brooke gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Wow, it's been months since we've seen you. You are looking so beautiful!"

Jackie blushed. "I gained a few pounds in San Diego." Brooke held her at arms length. "Well they look good on you."

Kelso laughed, "Yeah, Jackie's got boobs now." Fez poured himself out of Eric's Honda and exclaimed, "Goddess! You finally got boobs! Now I can worship more of you!"

Jackie laughed joyfully; she was surrounded by her closet friends. "You guys are not going to believe this, but Alpine finally has a pizza restaurant!" She heard a voice behind Fez say, "You said pizza?"

She looked and a big smile appeared on her face, "Eric Forman! You City Boy! You actually came back to my mountain!" She wasted no time and enveloped Eric in a big hug. "Now I have my friends all in one place. Isn't this the best place to be?"

Strangely, Eric couldn't disagree. This crazy mountain gave him one friend and reintroduced him to his others and now he couldn't live without them. "Hey, I took your advice and got a real car."

Jackie watched as Michael, Brooke and Fez scrambled up the porch steps and into the cabin. "Really? Show me." Eric proudly led her to his little blue Honda. "Forman, I'm glad you got some reliable wheels. Eddie is still telling the story of the Vista Cruiser."

Eric laughed. "Figures. Does he still chew on a toothpick?"

"Do you have to ask? Come on; let me show you my new room."

xXx

Brooke was the first one up the ladder. The new loft was roomy and the skylights had a beautiful view of the blue cloudless sky. She could only imagine how nice it would be to look at the stars at night. Jackie had installed a cute queen size bed and a low dresser for clothes. It wasn't big, but the slanted walls were painted a light blue which made Brooke feel like she was outside past the skylights.

Kelso climbed up and stuck his head over the floor. "I call shotgun!"

Brooke laughed, "You can't call shotgun on a bed." She sat down on the mattress and looked at the sky. "But this is where we are sleeping. Fez can share the downstairs bed with Eric."

Kelso laughed, "Eric and Fez…sitting in a tree…." Brooke swatted her husband, "Don't be silly. Go get our luggage." Kelso jumped off the ladder and passed Fez on his way out the door.

"Dude. You get to share a bed with Eric."

Fez looked frantic. "No! Not Eric. I wanted to share a dam with Jackie!" Fez bolted from the living room to get his bags. He stormed out the door and pointed at Eric. "Thanks for nothing Eric Forman. Now I have to sleep with you so no hanky panky unless you give me candy!"

Eric looked at Jackie who only shrugged. "I'm sleeping on the sofa. You two fight it out."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Gee thanks, now I have to sleep with the foreign guy!"

Jackie giggled. "Welcome back…..city boy!"

xXx


	7. Chapter 7 Shoot The Moon

**Author Note: **…_just some Kelso silliness as the story moves along…_

xXx

**Chapter 07** – Shoot the Moon

xXx

"Oh my goddess…you are looking so wonderful with your new San Diego boobies." Fez remarked as he snagged a cupcake from the kitchen counter. Eric followed Fez in the house and his eyes widened when he saw that Jackie had indeed filled out a little more in all the right places. Damn!

Jackie clapped her hands. "Everybody, I have a present that I want to share with all of you. Please sit on the sofa." Brooke climbed down from the loft followed by her husband and Fez perched on the arm of the sofa leaving the extra cushion for Eric.

Jackie walked over to a big gift wrapped box beside the huge fireplace and smiled. "This is something just for you guys."

Fez held up his hand, "Is it a chocolate fountain? I can go get some strawberries and cookies to hold under its delicious goodness."

Sadly Jackie shook her head, "No, it is not a chocolate fountain."

Kelso waved his arms. "I know! It's a robot! A remote control robot! I can make it climb the ladder and watch me and Brooke doing it!"

Eric groaned, "Kelso, would Jackie buy a robot? Seriously?" Jackie gave Eric a bright smile. "Thank you Eric. Now will you guys quit guessing and let me show you?"

Kelso was leaning forward on just in case it was a robot when Jackie pulled the box away from the wall. "Ta-da!"

Brooke clapped her hands, "You finally got a television!"

Jackie grinned, "Well, cable finally came to the mountain and I like to watch the weather channel. So it's a win/win."

Fez looked disappointed, "But it's not sweet chocolaty goodness."

Jackie laughed, "No, but I get late night porn if you don't tell anyone."

Kelso shouted, "AWESOME!" Brooke elbowed him in the ribs. He added, "Yeah, it's okay…if you like that sort of thing."

Fez smiled. "I know what I'm _do-ing_ tonight!" He exclaimed happily. Eric looked at his brown friend. "Not if I'm sleeping in the same bed as you. No way!"

"Oh Eric, you are such a prude."

Jackie looked at her bickering friends and felt such love for all four of them. Having them in her home was almost like being in the basement again but happier. She didn't miss Hyde and Donna was always a spoilsport…if only Mr. and Mrs. Forman could be here….

"Hey, guys….you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. Do you want to go into town for pizza or cook something here?"

Kelso frowned, "Wait. I'm the barbecue guy. You're not giving my job to one of those dudes are you?"

"No Michael, you grill after the raft trip, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Then I say, let's go for pizza!"

Brooke smiled, "I call shotgun!"

xXx

Eric was squished between Fez and Kelso in the back of the truck and he could swear Jackie was slowly driving over every rock and rut in the road. Kelso was hanging his head over the side of the truck bed like dog smiling into the wind. Fez was singing "On Top of Old Smokey" and Eric didn't remember the ride into town taking this long.

Finally the blue Chevy truck pulled into a parking spot just opposite of Eddie's garage. Eric could remember vividly every detail of that garage and the cold day he arrived. It may have been months ago, but the memories were still there.

Brooke hopped out of the cab and Kelso leaned over for a kiss. Eric sort of envied the easy love the couple shared. Meanwhile, Fez stood up and surveyed the front of the Pizza place looking for any single ladies. He was confident he would find one in this tiny town.

Eric jumped over the side of the truck and walked to Lemoli's Pizza Palace door where Jackie was waiting for her friends. There were cheesy Christmas lights strung around the door and some old Italian music playing from the speakers but the smell of garlic and sausage and tomato paste had mouths watering. Eric opened the door for Jackie, who smiled at him and he held it for Brooke, letting it swing shut on Fez and Kelso. "Hey!" Fez yelled through the thick glass door. The duo both tried to enter at same time and the door wasn't wide enough so they played rock, paper, scissors and Fez won. "That's because I let you." Kelso pouted.

Jackie sat at a red and white checkered picnic table and Brooke sat across from her. "Oh, it smells so good in here." Jackie grinned and waved at some town people she recognized. There was Katie, from the Post Office, who walked to the table. Fez sat up straight as Jackie did the introductions.

"So, your gang is taking on the river tomorrow?" Katie smiled at Fez.

Brooke laughed, "Well, every year we try, but this time we have an extra paddle." Katie looked at Fez and winked, "Well, good luck. Some of us town folk are having a go at it. Maybe we'll see you at the eddys."

Kelso heard the challenge. "You got it. We're gonna kick that rivers ass! Who is Eddie?"

Jackie laughed, "You know. It's that big boulder with the calm water where the raft stops? Looks like you guys have a challenge tomorrow."

Eric came back with a tray full of beer. He set it on the table and took the open spot next to Jackie. "We're being challenged? What do we have to do?" Brooke leaned forward, "That's right, this is your first time."

Fez exclaimed, "Oh Eric, it is exciting and almost like a carnival ride except you get really wet or badly sunburned. Even brown skin burns!"

"Or fall out, which I have NEVER done." Kelso bragged happily. A waitress came over to take their orders and the party continued talking. Jackie explained to Eric what they would be doing tomorrow.

"At the mouth of the river, there is a certified river raft guide who will show you some techniques to use if you guys get stuck on a rock or how to paddle as a team. He'll make sure your life jackets are on properly and check out the raft for leaks. Once he's satisfied you guys are safe, he'll push you off and you are rafting. Now it's only a Grade 1 river but there are some places where it might be a Grade 2 but I'm sure you'll do fine."

"What's a Grade 1 – is that the most difficult water, like in the movies?" Eric needed to know the danger.

Jackie smiled, "No, actually it's the safest. There'll be some rough areas, the water might be a little fast or some big rocks in the middle of the river but on a Grade 2 you have to do some serious paddling. But it's really just a kick back and don't hit the rocks kind of ride."

"Why aren't you going with us?"

"Because if I went with you, who would drive every body back up the hill?"

Brooke grinned, "She also brings a great lunch for us at the end of the trip." Fez hummed, "Oh, last year was soooo good. I was so full I couldn't eat Kelso's barbecue."

"Man that was a good barbeque too." Kelso reminisced.

Brooke sighed, "No, the hot tub was the best part."

Eric was beginning to realize all the happy memories he had missed out on. Four years and Donna had been the only one he kept in contact with and now she was out of sight and out of mind. But now, Eric was determined not to let go of these friends. They may be goofy and silly, but they were friends for life and he needed them.

The five friends enjoyed pizza and beer and swapping crazy stories and Eric was feeling like he was 17 years old all over again. Kelso was making him laugh and Fez was flirting with the ladies while Brooke and Jackie did their girl talk. He was part of the group and this was his basement. His basement on top of a mountain, how cool was that?

xXx

Brooke was in the loft reading a romance novel she had previously left on her last visit. Fez was at the kitchen counter redecorating the cupcakes. Jackie was making coffee with a dash of brandy. Kelso and Eric were talking about old days. This was a great evening to be with friends.

The front door opened and Kelso stood in the threshold and declared, "I AM GOING TO SHOOT THE MOON." He quickly stripped down to his underwear and went running out the door and onto the porch. Brooke popped her head out of the loft, "Is he going to moon the moon again?"

Jackie laughed and nodded her head. Brooke scrambled down the ladder. "Oh God… I better go get him before he finds some poison ivy or oak or something!"

Eric was startled when he heard a howling and then it was followed by a "Dammit Michael put your pants on!"

Jackie laughed as she walked past him out to the porch. She sat on the stoop in the moonlight and sipped her coffee. Eric closed the door and sat down beside her. "Does he do that all the time?"

Jackie's eyes were twinkling. "Yes, and we won't hear from him or Brooke for at least a half hour."

"Why is that?" Eric wondered.

Jackie laughed, "Because if you were paying attention, you would have noticed that when Brooke ran out the back door, she took a blanket with her and right about…now, they're _doing it_ in the moonlight."

Eric laughed, "How do you know?"

Jackie bit her lip, "Because in about 30 seconds, Fez is going to giggle and let us know. There was the sound of running feet and the front door was flung open, "Oh Kelso and Brooke are making sweet love in the backyard!" The door was slammed shut and the sound of running feet diminished.

Eric was stunned. "They do this every time?"

Jackie laughed, "Every year. I could almost set my watch to it." Jackie sipped more of her coffee and regarded Eric over the rim. He seemed happier and maybe a bit more confident.

"So City Boy…did you find Miss Perfect yet?"

Eric could feel his ears get hot. "No, not exactly. I did go on a date with the clerk at the Stop N Grab but it wasn't so great. What about you?"

Jackie leaned against the post. "Oh, I had a couple dinners with a park ranger but he was a slob. You would think that someone who wears a uniform would be neat but this guy would never button his shirt and he'd walk around with his fly open."

Eric feigned a gasp of shock. "Maybe he didn't know his fly was open."

Jackie looked him in the eye. "Eric is your fly open or closed."

"Closed."

"See? You knew and didn't even have to look. I just thought it was disrespectful." She was quiet for a moment, the only sound was the soft hooting of owls and Kelso shouting, and "I'm doing it to the moon!"

Jackie smiled, "Don't worry Eric. She's out there somewhere. Once you quit looking, you'll find her."

Eric smiled, "You seem so confident."

Without telling him she was sort of an expert in this field, she simply replied, "Well, that's what I read in Cosmo. You know… the beauty bible."

Eric laughed, "It's nice to know some thing never change."

Jackie set her coffee cup on the porch. "What do you mean by that?" Eric wrapped his hands around his knee. "Well….you. You're always beautiful and you read that Cosmopolitan magazine."

She looked him in the eye, "Eric, have you seen me in the morning?"

He smirked, "Well, yes I have. Even with sleep in your eyes you still look pretty."

"Are you trying to score good points with me?"

He laughed, "Sure. Is it working?" Jackie laid back on the porch and looked at the twinkling stars. "Well, you're a little rusty, but I'll give you some credit for trying. You'll just have to do better."

Eric laid down like Jackie was, "Hey, that's the big dipper. It looks so close." He pointed to the stars that hung heavy in the dark sky. "Wow, these look different than they do in Point Place."

Jackie showed him a nearby constellation and they just talked quietly looking at the stars. Eric rolled onto his elbow. "Jackie, when you lived on your own, like your professor told you to do, were you ever scared?"

She rolled on her side and looked him in the eyes. "Deathly afraid…but I knew I had to learn to rely on myself."

"Why did you choose this place? I mean besides the fact that you liked the town."

"It was as far away from Steven as I could get. I needed to make new friends that didn't know my past. Brooke, Michael and Fez were my only friends I could trust. Well, that and your parents made me promise to check in monthly."

"Wow, I was so wrapped up in me that I lost all my friends. It's so great to have them back." Eric admitted. Jackie smiled. "You never lost them…they were always there waiting for you to come back. They are a very forgiving bunch. Now if you were trying to be friends with Steven again…."

Eric laughed, "He used to be a great friend, but mostly at other peoples misery. He never really grew out of that. I'm glad you didn't stay with him."

Her lips curled into a smile, "Why Eric that's one of the sweetest things I can ever remember you saying. Why are you glad I didn't stay with him?"

Eric felt self-conscious but had to say it, "Because you wouldn't be this great person you are today." Jackie smiled and tweaked him on the nose, "Why Eric, I think you just scored your first point!"

The front door swung open and a breathless Fez declared, "They are done and the coyotes are howling."

Jackie laughed and sat up. "Well, I guess that means it's time for bed. Fez, you and Eric get the bedroom and I'm taking the couch." She accepted Eric's hand as he pulled her to her feet. It was odd, but he liked the way her small hand fit in his larger one.

"I'll see you guys in the morning at breakfast. You have a big day ahead of you."

Eric was wondering how big a "Big Day" was going to be! After Fez walked through the door, Eric touched Jackie's shoulder. "Has anyone ever been killed river rafting before?"

She turned around, her dark eyes glowing. "Eric, you have nothing to worry about, it's a small river, there are spotters along the way and we have a little medical clinic up here to save you. But really, you're going to have the best time of your life." She lifted up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Get some sleep. You're gonna need it."

Eric touched his cheek where her lips had been. Why did she have to go and be so wonderful?

xXx


	8. Chapter 8 Water Water Everywhere

**Author Note: **_….The author has actually been river rafting and it is AWESOME!...the rest of the story is sizzling..fluffy fun…._

xXx

**Chapter 08** – Water Water Everywhere

xXx

"Oh Linda…you are too fine…..come to Fez…" Eric opened his eyes at the moaning coming from the other side of the dam. Was Fez one of those guys who talks in his sleep? He stared at the ceiling and remembered when Jackie laid on the other side of the pillow wall - Months ago. He missed that.

"Linda….oh yeah…." Eric threw a pillow in the direction of his friends face. Linda's name was muffled as Eric imagined Fez was probably kissing the pillow. Eric swung his legs out of bed intent on getting a glass of water. He walked quietly into the kitchen and smiled when he heard Kelso snoring in the loft bedroom. There was a gallon of cold water in the fridge and luckily he remembered where the glasses were stored.

Eric stopped by the window behind the kitchen table and looked out at the view. Without snow covering everything, he was pleasantly surprised to see how gorgeous the trees looked with the moonlight shining on the pines. The moon seemed to hang lower in the sky and the stars twinkled just that much brighter.

"It's beautiful isn't it? "A soft voice said from behind him. Eric almost jumped in the air. "How did you sneak up on me….oh…you're wearing socks." He remembered when she did that before. She put a hand on his shoulder, "If you look through the trees down there, you can see that deer lying on the ground." Eric followed her finger and saw at least three small deer sleeping in the shelter of the pines.

Eric turned, "What are you doing up?" he asked in a low voice.

Jackie whispered, "I can always hear when someone's moving around. It's like a sixth sense I've developed. Well that and Fez is moaning for someone named Linda."

Eric snorted back a laugh. "I know, I tried to smother him but it didn't work."

Jackie giggled, "Once he turns on his side he should quiet down."

Eric looked over and Jackie's face was so close to his that he could feel her soft breath on his cheek. Without thinking, he touched her face and pressed his lips against her mouth, his tongue running over her lips slowly and savoring every tiny detail of her mouth until she was trembling. There was something achingly intimate and fragile about the forbidden kiss and Eric never felt more alive that he did at that moment. Jackie leaned into the kiss and he knew that this was what he had been looking for.

Jackie opened her eyes. She hadn't been expecting something like this from Eric. Maybe a chaste kiss or two…but not something that was as hot as that! She broke the kiss even though she didn't want to. This was taboo. "Eric, we cannot do that again."

He opened his eyes and touched her silky hair. "I know…but I had to find out." He confessed. She smiled softly. "Well…now you now ….so get some sleep."

She stepped backwards and turned towards the sofa, covering herself in the soft blanket. Eric walked to the bedroom and as he lay down on the pillow that smelled of Jackie's shampoo, he wondered if he would ever get any sleep that night!

xXx

"You are good to go. Now hang on!" The river raft guide gave the small inflatable raft a good shove sending them off into the mini rapids. The raft was sucked into the quickly traveling stream and before Eric could catch his breath they fell over a short three foot waterfall landing in the water with a whoosh! Then getting splashed in the process. Brooke hollered for the fellows to paddle left to avoid a sun dried boulder and they careened around the slight danger to float on a calm stream that carried them south.

The sun was warm on their faces as Eric leaned back and closed his eyes. He could hear the bubbling water and birds chirping and once in a while, they would float under the shade of a tree. His mind went back to earlier in the day when Jackie was applying sunscreen. Her touch was light and thorough and when she got to his face he just wanted to kiss her again. She smiled at him as if she knew what he was thinking but quickly put the lotion on his nose and hurried him along.

Kelso woke Eric from his reverie with shouts of "Here comes a big one!" In the near distance, Eric could hear the pounding and churning water rumble in wait of their approach. Fez dug a foot into the toe hold and readied his paddle. Eric and kelso mimicked the move while Brooke tightened her life jacket. The front of the raft tipped over the edge of the waterfall and the next thing Eric knew, he was sailing through a spray of cold water and Kelso was shouting, "AWESOME!"

Brooke smiled at Eric and yelled for everyone to back paddle to slow the raft as they were spinning back towards the waterfall. Through sheer teamwork, the group got the inflatable facing forward and back on calm waters. Eric grinned, "That was great!"

Fez was laughing, "Kelso didn't fall off!"

Brooke smiled, "Congratulations Eric…you survived the five foot falls! Was that great or what!"

Eric laughed, "Yeah, we make a good team." They floated through the river and behind them could hear shouts of the next set of rafters who were catching up. Kelso saw the postal clerk and grinned at his friends, "Let's speed up so they can't beat us."

The four paddlers cut through the water and managed to get enough momentum that the water just carried them forward. Brooke lay back on the raft and closed her eyes. "I could so take a nap right now." The water was serene and the chirping birds were musical and Eric heartily agreed. His arms felt heavy from all the rowing and he dozed. It seemed only moments later that Kelso was in the water pulling Fez and Eric overboard.

"We're here dudes!" Kelso laughed happily. He helped Brooke out of the raft and they dragged it into the eddy. Jackie was sitting on a lawn chair under a colored umbrella. Eric was never so happy to see her and grinned broadly.

"Hey guys…how was it?" She smiled.

Fez crawled up the warm sandy beach and rolled onto his back. "It was heavenly…until that sonofabitch Kelso pulled me in the water!"

Jackie laughed, "Well, I have cold beer and sandwiches on the tailgate. Grab something and come on back." She picked up her camera and snapped some pictures of the wet rafters.

Eric reached in and grabbed a cold bottle and Brooke handed him a huge sandwich. Kelso found a dry rock and sat down to eat. Brooke nudged him over and they could hear the next set of rafters coming their way. Eric found a rock that caught some of the shade of Jackie's umbrella. "How were the falls?"

Brooke laughed," We survived and only went backwards once."

Jackie grinned and explained to Eric, "One time we got stuck in the river and went around in a circle like five times until Fez threw up." Kelso laughed at the memory. "Hey, good roast been sandwich – you got the steak thawing right?"

"Oh course Michael, would I deny you the opportunity to play with fire?" Jackie teased.

Kelso puffed out his chest. "It makes me feel like a caveman, but I like it."

Fez held up his finger, "Speaking of cavemen and moonlight….."

Brooke put her hand over Fez's mouth, "Speaking of peeping toms….." The group laughed and Eric just took pleasure in the light mood and the fun of enjoying his friends. Fez drank the last of his beer and started singing "On Top of Old Smokey" and sang terribly but his friends didn't mind. The town folk rafters floated by and everyone waved and the next thing Eric knew, they were deflating the raft and loading it into the truck.

"Brooke gets shotgun!" Jackie declared after everything was put in the truck bed. Brooke smirked and climbed in the front while the guys were delegated to the back. This time though, Eric sat by the tailgate where he could stretch out his legs while Kelso caught the wind in his face as they drove up the hill back to Jackie's cabin.

xXx

The steaks were sizzling on the grill and the smell permeated the cabin. Brooke and Jackie were making potato salad while Eric and Fez were setting the picnic table with paper plates and condiments. Fez was sitting on the bench and nodded towards the hot tub. "Eric, after dinner we always sit in the hot tub while the sun goes down. Goddess says that it will help the muscles not be so sore tomorrow."

Kelso laughed, "No way! We're still gonna be sore tomorrow but the hot tub is just fun."

"The bubbles make my ass happy." Fez declared. Eric made a mental note not to sit next to Fez. "So this is a yearly thing you guys do?"

Kelso speared a steak and let the juices sizzle over the briquettes. "Oh yeah, sometimes we come up three times. It all depends on work and getting a babysitter for Betsy. Brooke says that next year Bets can come with us. That'll be awesome. My baby is a rafter!"

"Doesn't Jackie bring a date with her?" Eric was really fishing now. Fez laughed, "No, Jackie does this with her friends. That's us. I don't think she's dating now or she would have said something. She's still looking for Mr. Right."

Kelso tore off a piece of steak to test it for doneness and declared it was the best he ever grilled. "Fez, go tell Brooke the meats ready."

Fez grinned, "Okay but don't give me that gristly piece you always try to. Give it to the new guy!" Kelso nodded in acknowledgement and after Fez left he told Eric, "Don't worry, I always give Fez the worst piece. I'll give you a good one."

Eric had to laugh. "Thanks man, I guess being the new guy, I would have been deserving of the worst piece."

Kelso took off the apron. "No man, you're not new. You were just on vacation. Wait you were married to big red so you were working and NOW you're on vacation."

Eric laughed, "Buddy, you don't know how much I missed you guys!"

xXx

The dinner remnants were disposed of and everyone had changed into their bathing suits. Jackie brought out some fresh towels and Brooke brought out some chilled beer. Fez jumped in and shouted that the water was hot! "Aiiy…all my little swimmers are boiled! I'll never have little Fez's!"

Jackie laughed, "Fez, you know better. You ease into the water. Here's a beer, quit your bitching."

She turned to Eric, "City Boy, as the new kid in town, this is your towel and that's the shower. When you get out of the tub, rinse off before you go inside. I don't want my house stinking like hot tub." But she said it with a smile and Eric could feel himself go all gooey inside. When she set the pile of towels on the table, he caught sight of her little two piece bikini and almost choked on his tongue. Why had he never noticed little Jackie Burkhart before this?

Brooke slid in the water with a gentle hiss and settled down, "Ahhh….this is nice. The sun is going down and dinner was great."

Kelso chose to cannonball into the tub and got slapped by Brooke and Fez in the process. "Dammit, Michael, you got my hair wet." Fez glared at his feather headed friend. "Yeah, mine too!"

Jackie was putting her hair in a ponytail and encouraged Eric to climb in. "I have to turn on the bubbles." She explained. Eric sat between Brooke and Fez and the water was hot! She handed him a cold beer and the differences in temperature was a great contrast.

Jackie swung a leg over and sat in between Brooke and Eric. In a low voice, she said into Eric's ear, "Fez likes to get _handsy_ in the water. You're my safety net." Eric thought, crap, now I'm likely to get all handsy too! The bubbles started pushing against sore tired muscles and the hot tub party let out a collective, "Ooh….."

Eric closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of the jets pounding on his back and shoulders. The good dinner and beer helped him relax. He thought about the river raft ride and it really was great fun and something he would love to do again.

The group shared conversation over the day's events and how beautiful the sunset was and how soon could they do this again? Eric could smell Jackie's vanilla scented perfume and it went right to his head as he remembered the early morning kiss. Had he ever been that bold in the last five years? Was the kiss good because it was illicit - or because it was Jackie? Maybe he'd have to kiss her again to find out!

xXx

Brooke and Michael were the first ones out. "Jackie honey, we are exhausted. Is it okay if we just go to bed early?"

Jackie smiled, "Of course. I'm sorry you have to leave tomorrow but I know you're tired. Sleep well."

The Kelso's rinsed off and left the patio through the service door. Fez was starting to yawn and Jackie smiled. "Fez, did you actually do your fair share of paddling this time?"

"Yes, and I didn't make Brooke do all the work. Eric helped." Fez punched Eric in the shoulder. "How did you like the river Eric?"

Eric grinned, "That was the best ride I've ever took. It was scary and fun all at the same time."

Fez stood up and reached for his towel. "Okay, Fez is tired. Don't worry Eric; I'll make the 'dam' bed tonight. He climbed out of the tub and headed for the shower. The air jets turned off leaving Eric and Jackie in a tub of hot water. "So Eric, do you plan on rafting ever again?"

He smiled, "As much as humanly possible. It was great working as a team and Brooke was almost as bossy as you are."

Jackie laughed, "She just doesn't want anyone to get hurt. She and Michael don't get out much because Betsy is still little but next year it'll be fun. They are a great couple."

Eric couldn't agree more. He watched as Jackie closed her eyes and rested her arms around the back of the tub, her forearm touching his skin. He wasn't going to make a big deal about and instead just enjoyed sitting quietly with his best friend.

"Eric." Her voice broke the silence, "Are you still working that crazy second job?"

He opened his eyes, "What second job?"

She rolled her head to the right so she could look at him, "Well, you are a tax account for the first four months of the year right? Then you work for that company that sends you all over the state doing grunt work. That job."

Eric chuckled, he never thought about it quite like that. "Yeah, I'm still working there."

"Why? You are so much better than that. What if you started your own freelance company? I bet you could make more money and have more free time."

Eric pondered the wisdom of her suggestion. "Well, I guess I don't have the confidence to branch out on my own. I have no idea how to get started."

"Pfft…you do too. You just have too many people telling you what you _can't_ do. I have complete confidence that you can. Did you know that the population in Elkhorn farms out their work to big companies like yours? What if you offered your personal services…you could stay close to Point Place and choose your own hours. It was just a thought I had."

"Well…at least give it some thought and if I can help you in any way, let me know." She smiled.

Eric grinned, "You have me thinking…so that's a start." Turning a little more serious, Eric said, "Hey, about last night."

"Don't worry about it. It was just a kiss." _Well… it felt like more than that!_ "We're friends and we're not going to let a simple bit of curiosity throw us off course, are we?" Jackie replied.

"What? No. You are absolutely right. It was just a kiss." _No, it wasn't_. "We are friends and I was curious. I guess I just have to get out there and find Miss Perfect."

A bright smile cheered him immensely, Jackie replied, "I should be looking for Mr. Right or we'll have to make good on our pact."

_Why did that sound familiar? _Eric made a goofy fact to alleviate the seriousness of the conversation.

"Eric, you're the one that said _if we don't find our perfect person by the time we're thirty…."_

"…_we should just marry each other._ I remember that now. It wouldn't be so bad. You'd make a good little wife."

"Oh, now you sound like a pig." She laughed and splashed him. "We still have less than five years to accomplish the impossible. So…with that, I'm leaving you to soak and I'm heading inside."

Jackie stepped out of the hot tub and padded over to shower off. She closed her eyes and rinsed the water from her suit and wrapped the towel around her. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and Eric was standing between her and the door.

"Jackie…what if you were the perfect person I was looking for?"

She looked at him in the moonlight and his green eyes were so dark and his warm hands on her shoulders should have been a warning. She gulped, "Um…Eric…I couldn't possibly be that person, we only got to know each other recently…" His face was coming towards her and damn she wanted him to kiss her – make sure last night's kiss wasn't some fluke.

Eric loved looking at her eyes. The moon made them bright and her lips just seemed fuller and she smelled so good. He couldn't help it…he felt himself leaning in for just one more kiss. Just to make sure how he felt last night wasn't an accident.

The touch of lip against lip was like a scorching electric jolt going right through Jackie's spine. Eric smelled like suntan lotion and steak and chlorine and it was so deliciously wonderful and his lips pressing against hers was not the fluke she thought it might have been. It was hot and passionate and tender all at the same time. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she let him kiss her in the moonlight.

Eric could feel his pulse racing as she gave into his kiss. She smelled of flowers and vanilla and her body was so warm that last night was not a memory but more of extension of this dream coming true. She was so petite and it made him feel strong and when she wrapped her arms around his neck….goo. His stomach was just a pile of gooey sweetness.

Jackie opened her eyes and touched his cheek. "That was…." She started to mumble, trying to find the perfect word for how she felt. Eric said, "Yeah." His legs were shaky and they both chuckled. "Wow."

"I guess I better shower off." Was all Eric could think of - cold shower, Now!

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow morning." She reached out and squeezed his fingers. "Good night."

Eric turned the cold water faucet on the highest setting and gritted his teeth as he was pelted with icy water. But that kiss…..oh that kiss…

xXx


	9. Chapter 9 This Could Be You!

**Author Note: **_...filler chapter to move the story along...and Eric's so nosy!_

xXx

**Chapter 09** – This Could Be You.

xXx

"Hey who's the dumbass that parked their Honda behind me and blocked me in the driveway?" Red looked at Eric and his little foreign friend sitting at the kitchen table. Kitty came in from the living room, "Oh Fez, it's so nice to see you again. It's just been so long that you've been here." Kitty smiled and then made a declaration. "I'm baking you a cake - a chocolate cake."

Eric threw his car keys to his dad. "Sorry, I didn't think you were going anywhere so I parked behind you."

Red scowled. "Well I'm _not_ going anywhere but what if I needed to?"

Eric grinned, "Then I would move my car for you." Fez grabbed Red's newspaper from the kitchen counter. "Tonto, let go of the paper!"

Fez laughed, "I just want to read the People section. Love Miss Hart is my favorite column. All the ladies in the salon talk about her."

Kitty looked up. "Me too! My sister Paula would clip out the articles and mail them to me. I heard that she might go into syndication next year." Kitty turned to Eric, "How was the river thing last weekend?"

Eric smiled, "It was the perfect weekend. I hope to do it again later this summer." Red sat down and took his part of the newspaper. "Well, all you kids are lucky to have a friend like Jackie. Just don't screw it up so I can't go fishing later."

Kitty laughed, "Ahahahaha, Red and I love it up there. Red fishes and I bake."

Fez clapped his hands, "Jackie finally got a television…with cable!"

Red looked up, "Thank god, now I won't have to miss the night games!"

Eric enjoyed watching the conversations – his parent's kitchen had been lacking such spontaneity in a long time. "Fez, honey…read me Love Miss Hart, would you please?"

Fez was more than pleased at being asked to do the honors. Eric seriously didn't understand everyone's obsession with this Miss Hart. Fez snapped the newspaper open and began to read.

_Dear Miss Hart._

_I have a problem. My best friend is a _

_gorgeous girl that any guy would want _

_to be with. I'm a guy and I think I'm _

_falling in love with her. I've know her _

_for years but the problem is that she_

_broke up with one of my friends a few_

_years ago and I think she might still _

_have feelings for him._

_She sends me mixed messages and I _

_think she wants to be more than friends _

_because I know I want to. But I don't _

_want to ruin the friendship. What do I do?_

_Desperate in Denver_

Fez looked at Kitty. "Aiiy…this guy has a serious problem. He's in love with his best friend and that's a girl!" Kitty was stirring batter and tsked, "Oh my, that happens a lot on soap operas so I guess it could happen to real people. Imagine how awkward it would be if they didn't get along later."

Eric was thinking about Desperate's letter also. _My best friend is a gorgeous girl that any guy would want to be with. I'm a guy and I think I'm falling in love with her. _He could have been the Denver guy that wrote that letter!

"So what did the advice columnist say?" Eric wanted to know.

Red raised a brow. Just when did Eric start reading the newspaper? Hmmm, imagine that!

Fez continued with Miss Hart's reply.

_Dear Desperate_

_Whatever you decide to do, __recognize _

_t__he differences between love and _

_lus__t and don't __Miss-undertand__ one for the other. _

_Is it possible that you are really just infatuated _

_with your best friend? If the answer is no, _

_please continue to read.__The best thing for you to do is tell her how _

_you actually feel. Chances are good that she _

_feels the same way about you but might _

_be nervous about telling her best friend!. _

_What is __the worst__ thing that can happen? _

_Maybe she __Miss-read__ your intentions and she_

_will tell you that she doesn't like you the same_

_way and __just wants to be your friend. _

_Even then you still have your __friendship__ and _

_that is what is important._

Fez folded the paper. "I wish I could meet the Lovely Miss Hart and talk to her. She is so wise in the ways of love."

Red snorted, "I seriously doubt that this _Miss Hart _exists. It's probably some 60 year old man with a PhD in Psychiatry answering letters."

Kitty frowned, "Now Red Forman, a man does not have the kind of insight Miss Hart does. She answers the questions like a woman would – it could not possibly be a man. Let alone a 60 year old one at that!"

Eric laughed, "A dude that writes advice for people? What a loser."

Fez punched his friend in the arm. "Be nice. Miss Hart has answered many questions that I've had. And I did not write her any letters! I think Miss Hart is a lovely young woman and she is smart."

Red put his paper on the table. "Enough with this girly talk, you two take it downstairs. Kitty will call when the cake is done."

xXx

**August 1985**

Jackie put her suitcase by the front door. Brooke enveloped her friend in a big hug. "Oh honey, we're so glad to see you! Let me get Betsy."

Kelso came over and gave Jackie a hug. "So it's two weeks in Aruba again huh? Don't you ever get tired of it?"

"Michael, do you ever get tired of coming to my place?"

"Well NO! It's like a vacation."

Jackie smiled, "Well, Aruba is my vacation. So I'm leaving a set of keys with you and the Forman's. You're both welcome to stay but not at the same time."

A little six year old Betsy Kelso came running out of the bedroom. "Aunt Jackie! I'm gonna be a rapper!"

Jackie grinned and looked at Brooke, "What's does she mean by that?"

Brooke laughed, "She means a rafter. Michael was telling her about the river trip and she's looking forward to next year. Oh, I hope you don't mind, but I invited Fez and Eric to dinner. They're roommates now."

Roommates? Jackie tried not to laugh. "Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that! I lived with Fez and it was….interesting, to say the least. I hope he keeps his underwear on or Eric will freak out."

Kelso laughed, "Yeah, he used to do that when I lived with him too."

"Aunt Jackie, let's play!" Betsy pulled on the small woman's hand. "I guess I'm going out to play. Call me when dinner is ready."

xXx

"Fez! Your hair looks fine. Can we go now?"

"Aiiy….it's just Jackie. Dinner will wait. Why are you in such a hurry?" Fez came out of the bathroom and looked at his hair in the wall mirror. Perfect. He kissed his reflection while Eric waited impatiently by the door.

"I'm not in a hurry…I'm just….I'm hungry."

Fez heard something in the tone of Eric's voice. "Wait. You want to see Jackie again. That's why you want to go so bad."

"No, it's not. Brooke asked us to be there at six and I don't want to be late."

Fez wagged his finger, "No…you like Jackie….what did you _do_ last year when your car broke down?"

Eric's eyes widened. "We didn't _do_ anything. I read a book and we played Battleship."

"Ah…Battleship…I love that game. So no hanky-panky?"

"No, she slept on her 'dam' side and I slept on mine. It was all innocent. Can we go now?"

Fez wasn't sure that was the whole story, but he'd find out. "Okay Eric, let's go get dinner."

xXx

"Brooke - that was the most delicious meatloaf I've had in a long time." Jackie smiled. Kelso refilled her glass with wine and Fez pushed his chair away from the table. "I'm stuffed. Can I go watch Star Wars now?"

Eric was torn between watching his favorite movie and talking to Jackie at the dinner table. "So…what are you going to do in Aruba besides laying out on the beach?" _In that sexy two-piece bathing suit,_ he thought to himself.

Jackie smiled, "One day I'll go shopping, and I can go horseback riding on the beach, or rent a jeep and travel along the coast. I can scuba dive or visit some of the natural pools…but mostly, I'll be lazing by the hotel pool."

Brooke clinked wine glasses with her friend. "That sounds so nice. I wish I could go with you."

Jackie smiled, "You could you know. My company would totally pay for you. I would just say that you were helping me with research."

Smiling sadly, Brooke replied, "Maybe someday. If I couldn't take Betsy, it wouldn't be as much fun."

Eric spoke up, "Who did you say you worked for?"

Jackie bit her lip, "I didn't. My employer is confidential. If I so much as say their name out loud, I could be arrested." She teased. "Seriously, I signed a confidentiality clause when they hired me."

_The mystery deepens._ Now Eric was seriously interested in a company that allows employees to work from home or other exotic locations and obviously pays well.

"So, why don't I help you wash dishes and we can join the guys in watching the movie? "

Eric knew a hint when he heard one and got up from the table. "Dinner was great Brooke, I really liked it. See you ladies in the living room."

xXx

Eric found himself in Wausau two hours later than anticipated. The manufacturing company was on a sub-road that he had passed three times. The drive from Kenosha to Wausau was almost four hours long and he silently thanked Jackie for convincing him to get a new car. The old Vista Cruiser would have died halfway through this trip.

He pulled into a small motel on the outskirts of town and checked in. The night clerk gave him a map of local diners and other points of interest. Eric took the key and trudged up to his second story room.

A hot shower seemed to revive him somewhat and he called a local pizza joint that delivered. He clicked on the old color TV and sat back to watch reruns of Charlie's Angels. "…_What if you started your own freelance company…"_ Thoughts of a conversation from months ago popped into his head.

"…"_Well, I guess I don't have the confidence to branch out on my own…"_

"…_I have complete confidence that you can…" _Jackie had some outrageous belief that he could set out and work on his own. Were they drinking that night?

"…_you could stay close to Point Place and choose your own hours…"_ Okay, well it wasn't a bad idea. It was worth investigating to see if his own business was viable….Jackie Burkhart had confidence in him. Yeah, after this job away from home, he would definitely find out what was required to be his own boss!

Grabbing his briefcase, he reached in for a pad of paper and a pen. He had some notes to take. He noticed that there was more junk in his case than he packed. He opened the lid to find Fez included the daily mail - phone bill, gas bill, free car wash flyer and postcard from Jackie. Wait! Jackie sent him a postcard from Aruba?

It was a stunning sunset of the sandy beaches and aqua waters of Aruba. There was a lone rider on horseback. Eric could easily imagine that was his friend. He turned the card over and it read,

_Dear Eric_

_When you become your own boss…one day this could be you too!_

_Missing you,_

_Jackie_

It was a sign – after the incident with the Vista Cruiser, Eric was a firm believer in signs!

xXx


	10. Chapter 10 Speed Dating

**Author Note: **_…I had so much fun writing this chapter that I couldn't wait until tomorrow to post….hope you enjoy as much as I did!_

xXx

**Chapter 10** – Speed Dating

xXx

**February 1986**

Eric was helping Fez clean the house for a speed dating party. Eric didn't know what it entailed exactly, but Fez had heard about it at the salon and was keen on having the party at the guys' apartment.

"So what are we doing precisely?" Eric asked Fez for the third time. Fez put down his window cleaner and explained. "There will be many fine ladies lining up at our door. We put the timer on five minutes and talk to each lovely lady until the timer goes off. If you like them, get their phone number. By the end of the evening, you should have a date for Saturday night!"

Fez put on some of his "sexy" music and went to spray his hair again. Eric set up the dining chairs against the wall and waited for the "party" to begin. Fez came back out dancing to the music. The doorbell rang and Fez almost giggled with excitement.

"Okay, I'll let you go first so I can hear what questions you ask and check out the ladies while I'm waiting."

Eric shrugged, "Whatever. This is new to me." Fez walked confidently to the door and a doe eyed blond stepped into the living room. "Is this the speed dating party?"

Fez wanted to reach out and touch those golden locks of hair. "Why yes it is." The blond looked out the door and whistled sharply, "Girls! This is it. Line up behind me."

Fez hurried to his end of the sofa as the blond walked over to the chair opposite Eric and crossed her long legs. "Hello." Eric didn't know what to say. He held out his hand, "I'm Eric."

The blond shook his outstretched hand and launched into a verbal diatribe. "My name is Tiffany, I'm 22, I'm a Pisces and I like long walks on the beach, my favorite color is orange, I play tennis on Thursday's, I love gold chains, I'm totally in to collecting Smurfs and I like cats."

**DING!**

"Hello, my name is Olive." The studious dark haired woman said as she sat across from Eric. He smiled, "I'm Eric."

"I've never speed dated before so I guess I should tell you about myself."

Eric smiled, "That would be nice." Eric watched as Olive brushed her hair behind her ears then blanched at the quarter size mole that was just under her jawbone. Olive replied, "I collect 'Precious Moments' figurines, I live with my mother, I work with an animal rescue association and I like reading."

Eric smiled. What a refreshing respite from Miss Tiffany who was talking Fez's ear off. Olive continued, "Oh, and I'm a practicing Wiccan."

"A what?" What did she say? Eric wasn't sure what he just heard. Olive simply smiled and said, "I practice nature worship and witchcraft."

**DING!**

A petite red head that looked like Tinkerbelle sat across from Eric and folded her hands in her lap. "Like my name is Emily and I'm 21 and I've never been to a bar and I totally want to be Madonna's best friend and I love Chihuahuas that fit in my purse and I'm so crazy about Boy George's new album. Have you heard it? No? Okay, so you know how kites fly higher when you have a lot of string? I feel like a kite."

Eric could feel a pain between his eyes almost as if his brain was going to explode.

**DING!**

A tall raven haired woman sat down and smiled. Eric smiled back, she reminded him of Morticia Addams from the Addams Family television show. She smiled like Mona Lisa. Eric said, "Hi, my name is Eric."

Morticia spoke and her voice was so deep and gruff that Eric thought there was another man in the room. "My name is Ronnie."

Eric was thinking…could Ronnie be _Ronald_? Was this a guy in drag? Suddenly, Ronnie reached into her dress and readjusted her bra. "I was born Veronica but I hate words that start with the letter "V". I try to avoid all of those words. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a tax accountant." He replied.

Ronnie shook her head. "Oh, you're a numbers guy. I hate numbers. They want to assign some kind of importance to everyday things. Like grocery shopping…it should be set up as a barter system and no one should use paper money anymore."

"Well, you have a good idea there, but that would put me out of a job." Eric quipped. Ronnie looked at him like he was dense.

"There are other things you could count…like eggs or sheep or…."

**DING!**

"Hello, my name is Melody and I work as a bank teller." Melody held out her hand and Eric was relieved to meet a girl that seemed normal. "I just moved here from Nebraska and can't wait to meet someone new."

"How do you like Wisconsin so far?" Eric ventured to ask.

"Well…the weather isn't that much different, but Kenosha is closer to the lake so that's a plus. What do you do for hobbies?"

Eric smiled, so far so good. "I like collecting Star Wars memorabilia."

Her face fell. "Oh. So does my little brother but I can overlook that – is it just Star Wars or are you a science fiction geek overall?"

"Pretty much overall – it's the future and I like to know what to expect. Enough about me, what do you do for a hobby?"

"I sell Amway."

**DING!**

"I'm Erin and I like to lie naked in the cemetery and summon the dead."

**DING!**

"I could never date a man who didn't worship Mother Nature…"

**DING!**

It seemed like all of the girls were turning into one big blur. Eric didn't have any idea there were so many different types of personalities of women. He discovered many qualities he definitely decided he would never date. There were only two girls left and it was almost 8:00 o'clock. He looked over at Fez who had a pile of phone numbers and a big smile on his face.

"My name is Augustine and I work as a veterinary assistant. I like to breed bulldogs."

**DING!**

"My name is Jackie and what the hell are you doing speed dating?" Eric's eyes opened wide. Jackie Burkhart was sitting right in front of him. "There is a sign at the bottom of the stairs about a speed dating party. Are you nuts?"

Eric stood up and reached over to grab his beloved friend in a huge hug. "Oh man, I am so glad to see you!"

Jackie laughed and hugged him back. "Seriously, Eric, a speed dating party?" Eric shrugged, "It was Fez's idea."

She grinned, "Figures. So did you get any phone numbers?"

Eric rolled his eyes, "Didn't meet anyone I was attracted to. I did meet a practicing witch though."

Jackie giggled. "I hope you made a good impression, I wouldn't want to find a voodoo doll that looks like you with a hat pin through the heart!"

"Me either. Say, its February, are you back from San Diego so soon?"

Grinning, she replied, "Yep. I called the ranger station and the most severe storms are over and there's a little thaw starting so I'm on my way home. In fact, I was coming to get you guys and take you out to dinner."

They both looked at Fez who was covered with women. "Okay, how about you and I go out for a quick bite and we'll leave Fez with his harem." Eric stood up, "That's the best line I've heard all night!"

xXx

"I should have really paid attention to the warnings from you and Kelso. Fez is a strange roommate sometimes."

Jackie couldn't stop giggling. "Has he tried to get in your bed on the pretense of sleepwalking?"

"Yes! I reminded him that I was a dude but he said he was cold. I slept on the couch all night." Eric laughed softly. A waitress came by with two menus and took their drink orders.

"I'm treating, so order anything you like." Jackie said happily. "I got a BIG raise at work."

"Oh…from the company you can't talk about."

She smirked. "That's right and you're not going to guilt me into telling you about it so change the subject."

"I think I'll go for the Philly Steak sandwich and some fries."

"That sounds good. Order one for me too." She looked at Eric, he looked so much happier than the last time she saw him. Well, considering last summer was months ago, he had filled out and seemed more confident. He was letting his hair grow and there was just something….she couldn't put her finger on it but he was a little more mature; maybe that wasn't the word, but she liked it, whatever it was."

"You're staring at me." He smiled.

Jackie blushed, "Caught me. I was just thinking about how nice you looked."

Eric was secretly pleased. Jackie Burkhart thought he looked nice. "How was San Diego?"

She toyed with her napkin. "Unbelievably crowded! They managed to build twice as many new bungalows and my bathroom window was only two feet away from my neighbor's bathroom. I could actually hear surfer talk thought the walls! I was writing and then I hear this….'Howzit Brah? Kelly was totally macking double overhead on the Southside and I was stoked by the sun while I was snacking at the food hut."

Eric laughed at her surfer-speak. "Did you feel like a tourist?"

"I did! Eventually, I just started saying, 'Hang 10' and 'beware of the sharkies' and I think I fit in okay after that. But, I think next winter I might go to Florida or something with no waves - maybe Miami or South Beach."

The waitress came back with their drinks and took their dinner orders. Eric leaned back against the booth. Jackie looked so healthy and lightly tanned – he really missed seeing and talking to her. He also missed the intimacy of being in the mountains where he didn't have to share her with a bunch of other people. Yeah, it sounded a little selfish but he had a few close friends and she was almost his best friend of the bunch. She made him think and challenged him and that was exactly what he needed in a friend.

"Now, you're staring at me." She smiled.

Eric blushed, "You caught me. I was just thinking about how nice you looked too. Oh, and I took your advice."

She put her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands. "Well, I've given you lots of advice, which one did you take?"

"I took a short course and got licensed. Now I can do my own audits on my own time. I hooked up with a franchise company where they get listings of businesses that need my type of service and I can pick and choose when or where I want to work. I name my price and the franchise gets 15%."

Jackie's eyes were twinkling as she exclaimed, "Eric! I'm so proud of you! Where's your territory?"

He grinned, "I decided I'd take lower Wisconsin so I wouldn't have to drive any further north than Interstate 94 east and west or Route 18 to the border. That gives me all of south Wisconsin."

"Oh!" She exclaimed excitedly, "You could stay with me if you get any work in Elkhorn. I'm only a half hour away!" That was music to Eric's ears. He would just have to make sure he had plenty of jobs available in Elkhorn!

xXx

"This is weird; usually I'm the one taking the date home, not the other way around." Eric explained. Jackie smiled from the driver's seat. "It's okay to say that you missed my truck." Eric laughed, "Okay, I missed your big truck. What should I be expecting up there?"

"That depends on how many girls stayed after we left. Your best bet is to sneak in and lock your bedroom door or Fez will be _doing it_ on your bed."

"Oh jeez, I may as well sleep on the couch again."

Jackie giggled, "Cover it with a blanket first." Eric moaned and Jackie giggled all over again. "It figures that you would find it amusing." He complained lightly. Jackie smiled in the dark of the cab, "You know how he is…needs first…friends second."

Eric grinned, "I tried to block that out of my mind when I moved in. Would the bathtub be safe?" Jackie shook her head, "Clean it out first or better yet, just go stay at your folks. I'm kidding! It's probably going to be okay. So, put on your brave face and go upstairs and deal with it."

"You're leaving me?" he asked incredulously.

Jackie's eyes darkened, "I'm spending the night with Brooke and Michael. I go home tomorrow."

Eric decided to go for broke. "Well then you won't mind if I kiss you goodnight."

Jackie's breath caught in her throat as Eric pulled her across the bench seat towards him and kissed her without apology. He dragged his fingers through her rich silky hair and kissed her mouth like there was no tomorrow. Her little hands grasped the edges of his jacket and she kissed him back. She pulled him backwards until she was laying on the seat.

Eric put most of his weight on his arms and never broke the kiss. He hadn't made out in a vehicle in years – it added a layer of taboo to the kiss. Damn, this was hot and he was kissing his best friend! He finally removed his lips and brought them to the tender flesh just below her ear. "Jackie, you're so beautiful." He whispered.

She opened her eyes and smiled against his lips. "Eric, do we want to cross this line yet?"

He tenderly stroked the soft skin of her cheek. "Yes and no. Maybe I should go."

"Okay…I just don't want us to confuse lust with love." She said in a soft voice. Eric dared to lean down and stole one last kiss. "I think I know the difference but I'm willing to wait."

He opened the door to the truck and hopped out, walking with a bit of swagger in his step. He turned and waved before climbing the steps two at a time. Jackie touched her lips – she could still feel his kiss. Yeah, she knew the difference between love and lust…this was bigger than the both of those!

xXx


	11. Chapter 11 Stormy Hearts

**Author Notes**: _…fluffy stuff abounds….._

xXx

**Chapter 11** – Stormy Hearts

xXx

"…_Okay…I just don't want us to confuse lust with love…"_

"…_I think I know the difference but I'm willing to wait…."_

xXx

Eric had changed his bedroom sheets, _just in case_, but Fez was occupied in his room so there wouldn't be any awkward speed date discussion. Eric laid his head against his pillow and relived the truck kiss over and over in his mind. Was he attracted to Jackie because she literally saved his life and gave him the means to start over…or was he attracted to her because frankly, she was hot, sexy and great to be with? Both!

He couldn't choose and he wouldn't choose. It was obvious that Jackie wasn't on the same page as he was, but that was okay…she still had four years to find her Mr. Right and if Eric had any say in the matter, Mr. Right lived in Kenosha. She just had to open her eyes.

Jackie was lying next to a sleeping Betsy Kelso on her little Strawberry Shortcakes sheets. Eric had really surprised her with that achingly hot kiss. He was awakening feelings and body parts she had long forgotten about and he was just her friend. Right? She rolled on her side and wished that maybe she had let him go just a bit farther to see how bold he was…or how daring she was.

Eric was a fantasy. She would never allow herself to envision a future with a good guy since her past history was such a failure. Still….there was something about that Eric that was like a combination of boyishness and definitive masculinity and she found that to be very sexy. Maybe they were both just testing the waters…Hmmmm.

xXx

**October 1986**

Eric had been requested for an audit from a textile company just outside of Elkhorn. This was nearly a dream come true for him. Fez had been steadily dating the _laying naked in a cemetery girl_ for the last few weeks. Erin seemed nice enough, but she gave Eric goose bumps for all the wrong reasons. He packed his suitcase and remembered that it was about this time two years ago that he broke down on his way from Waukesha.

He hadn't seen Jackie since the early May river raft trip which included little Betsy Kelso. Everyone seemed on their best behavior in front of the tyke and Eric couldn't seem to find a moment alone to talk to Jackie. Maybe they could talk over the next few working days.

He crossed his fingers.

xXx

Jackie was sweeping her porch when a familiar grey Honda pulled into the driveway. She leaned on the broom and watched as her beloved friend pulled his suitcase out of the trunk. He smiled broadly and waved. She waved back and watched him walk towards her. He was careful to notice the bear traps and Jackie wondered if he remembered them from his 1984 visit.

He set the suitcase on the porch and said, "You can slap me later." And then he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips firmly to hers, his hands framing her cheeks and kissing her senseless. The broom clattered to the porch as her mouth yielded and his hand curled around a fistful of her hair when his kiss became slow and hungry, yet at the same time…sensual. His other hand was stroking her bare arm and her cheek… leaving tingling sensations everywhere his touch roamed. She was drowning in him and it was so very good.

Eric broke the kiss and cupped her face. He watched as her blue/green eyes fluttered open. "I've been waiting for eight months to do that."

She took a trembling breath, "Damn city boy, you sure know how to make an entrance!"

Eric laughed and hugged her impulsively. "I missed you."

Jackie picked up her broom, "Me too. Can we go inside now? It's going to start raining."

"At least it's not snowing!" he said cheekily. Jackie swatted his backside with the bottom of her broom. "Don't be a wise ass."

A warm fire was burning in the hearth and the cabin smelled of Jackie's vanilla and flowers. Gone were the summer smells of chlorine and suntan lotion. It was quiet and peaceful and Eric could feel his soul shifting into a relaxed state. Jackie closed the door behind him and threw another log in the fire.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Got some ice water?" he replied.

She pulled a glass from the cupboard and filled it with ice and poured crystal clear water over the cubes. "Just a reminder Forman, I have a guest bedroom now, so put your stuff in the loft."

Eric grinned. He knew she wouldn't be sleeping with him and that was okay. He just wanted to be here in the cabin with her. He quickly drank the water and put the glass in the sink and then grabbed his cases and climbed the ladder to the loft. It was his first time up here and he was really impressed. He could see the tops of the pines through the skylights and the fresh pine smelled wonderful.

Little Jackie touches were apparent on the dresser. A framed picture of some river rafters from last year was perched on the corner. Eric chuckled at the sight of his life jacket hanging off one shoulder as he was dragging the raft to the eddy.

A second picture was of Kelso, Fez and Eric goofing off in the bed of the truck. They were playing to the camera and Eric barely remembered posing for the camera. It made him smile.

A gust of wind hit the cabin and he could see nearby pine trees swaying with the blast of air. A loud CRACK preceded the boom of thunder as grey skies darkened the loft. The rain started slowly and he watched it hit the skylights and then it began pelting down. Eric was so glad to be in this Burkhart cocoon.

"Eric, could you bring some extra wood from the bin?" He heard Jackie's request and climbed down the ladder. He knew this cabin as well as the back of his hand. Jackie was throwing her last log in the fire as Eric dumped a fresh load in the now empty bin.

"How long is it going to rain?"

She poked at the logs, "Just a couple days - should be gone by Tuesday. How long is your audit?"

Eric laughed ruefully, "I should be done by Tuesday." Now he was glad he came up on a Sunday. "I guess I can just drive home when it's over."

Jackie sat down on the faux bear rug and watched the logs crackle and burn. "Aren't you an independent now?" Eric sat down next to her, "You know what? I forgot. I am. I don't have to go anywhere if I don't want. I guess I'm just so used to punching a clock that it seems unnatural not to do it."

"I was going to remind you that if you had any jobs in November, you'll want to stay in the city. Snow season starts in two weeks and I'm heading for Miami."

"Don't you miss Christmas snow?"

Jackie laughed, "Sometimes but I'd rather be warmer than freezing. I might stay for the holiday one year, but not this one! How are your parents?"

Eric leaned back on his elbows and looked at the fire. "They're good. Dad had fun last month hunting. Well, he says he did. Do you ever see him shoot anything?"

"No, I think he just goes out for target practice and to get away from your mom. Oh! He did catch a fish. Your mom made such a fuss about cleaning it but she cooked it for dinner and he was happy."

"Fez is still dating cemetery girl."

Jackie covered her mouth. "The speed date chick? Wow…how many dates has that been?"

"I think his 14th. He respects her." Eric added. Jackie grinned. "I think that's the longest he's ever gone with one girl. Is he being a better roommate?"

Eric closed his eyes and remembered the satin underwear hanging from the lampshade and the bottle of body lotion balanced on the television. "Let's say, he's not bringing it into my room."

Jackie laughed, "Oh poor Eric, you just didn't know what you were getting into. One day you'll get your own place and you won't have all the _Fezzie need_ problems."

Jackie got up to look at the rain falling in sheets outside her dining room window. The wind would gust and pine trees would bend then a bolt of lightening would flash through the sky. "It's a good thing you got here when you did. This is a pretty hectic storm."

Eric rolled to his feet as thunder boomed overhead. "Your roof doesn't leak does it?"

She smiled at the window. "Nope, this is the safest place to be…unless there's a forest fire. Help me up, I need to start dinner." She stretched out her hand and Eric pulled her to her feet.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"I guess you could set the table. Oh, turn on the weather channel please. I want to follow this storm."

Eric found the remote control and turned on the TV set which was already on her favorite channel. The weatherman declared the mountains and ski resorts were receiving 25 to 30 mile an hour winds and rain. "Don't be driving unless you have too!" was said by a cheerful meteorologist.

xXx

Dinner was done and the dishes were clean. Eric could still hear the wind howl and the rain sheeting over the cabin but he never felt safer. Jackie put a couple more logs on the fire and sat on the sofa. "What time do you have to be at that business tomorrow?"

"They want me there by 9:00." He walked over and sat next to her on the couch. "Okay, I'll set the alarm for you but if it's still raining like this give yourself an extra half hour to get off the mountain."

"So what are we going to watch? I haven't watched TV with you since the basement." Eric declared.

"I know! I got so used to not having a TV and now I watch the stupid thing all the time! Tonight is TJ Hooker. I have this special crush on William Shatner."

"No!"

"Yes!" she laughed.

"I have a crush on Heather Locklear!"

"No!" she laughed again.

"Yes, if I ever get arrested, it has to be by her." He teased. He leaned back and rested his arms on the top of the couch. Unconsciously, Jackie scooted over and leaned against him. He smiled but didn't say anything to ruin the moment. He had a plan.

He would make Jackie realize that Eric Forman was the only man she could ever fall in love with. Oh, and he would get some of those delicious kisses in the process!

xXx

William Shatner always get's the bad guy whether in space or by police car and the end of this TJ Hooker episode was no exception. Eric yawned while the theme music played and was surprised to find Jackie had fallen asleep. He smiled and gave her a little nudge to wake her up.

"Jackie…TJ got shot. You missed the ending."

She rubbed her eyes. "What? He's dead? But I saw previews for next week and he's okay."

Eric smiled, "Just messing with you. It's time for bed…sleepyhead. I'll lock up."

Jackie pulled his arm around her. "Don't go yet. This feels nice." She rested her head against his shoulder. The storm had relented to a heavy rain and the monotonous pounding was relaxing. Eric stroked her hair away from her face and kissed the top of her head.

"Eric?"

"Yes Jackie?"

"Can we forget my sleepover rule just for tonight? I like you here and sometimes the thunder scares me."

_She wants me to sleep with her? Or sleep __with__ her? Who cares!_ "Sure sweetie. Let me bank the fire and you get ready for bed okay?" Reluctantly, she rose from the sofa and clicked off the television. Eric was already adding logs and turning off lights. By the time he got his sweatpants on, Jackie had set the alarm clock and pulled the covers back for him.

"I'm too tired to make a dam…I'm just going to trust you okay?"

Eric slid in between the sheets and just for the moment, held her hand. "You can trust me Jackie. Get some sleep." As she dropped off almost immediately, Eric loved listening to the sound of her even breathing. He rose up on an elbow and just looked at her with the glow of the firelight. She was so pretty and he felt so lucky in many ways…but would he get a good night's sleep lying next to a gorgeous brunette?

_Lord, help me! _ He prayed

xXx


	12. Chapter 12 Can We Trust?

**Author Note:** _ ...just fluffy and moving the story along..._.

xXx

**Chapter 12** – Can We Trust?

xXx

"…_I'm just going to trust you okay?"_

xXx

Eric wouldn't say it was the worst night's sleep he ever got, and lying next to Jackie's warm body was an exercise in restraint. There was no 'dam' wall this time. He had never slept with the midget before as Donna was the last woman he had laid next to. Where Donna was tall and solid, Jackie was smaller and soft and warm and smelled so wonderful!

He figured he must have dozed off around midnight and the alarm clock went off too early. Jackie reached out a hand and slapped the snooze button. She rolled and curled herself into his chest and Eric could feel his heart stop. "Do you really have to work today?"

Eric laughed softly, "Well, I did sign a contract…." He wrapped his arms around her back and gave her a hug. "Did you sleep okay?"

She opened sleepy eyes and looked at him, "The best. I hardly heard thunder at all. Oh, can I make you some breakfast?"

Smiling, he said, "I'd really like that." Jackie threw back the covers and Eric caught a glimpse of bare legs under a short nightie. Now that was nice to wake up to! He slid out of the covers and turned off the alarm. Jackie was already making coffee and stifling a yawn.

She looked adorable in the little baby doll nightgown and he had the urge to grab her up in another hug but was determined to build some trust. He quickly climbed the loft ladder to get his work clothes.

"I'm just going to jump in the shower and get dressed."

Jackie smiled at his happy eyes. She wished she could tell him that she would rather stay in bed all day just wrapped up in that hug. It had been so long that someone held her – she missed the closeness and the contact of skin on skin. Eric's broad chest was just like she imagined it would be and she wanted more!

"I should have breakfast done by the time you finish." She watched as Eric grabbed a few more logs from the bin and restarted the fire for her. How sweet!

xXx

Eric quickly chowed his way through breakfast and was struggling with his tie. Jackie simply smiled and brushed away his hands and tightened the knot of his tie as she had done for her father many years ago. The little domestic task heartened her.

After borrowing one of her large umbrellas, Eric was out the door and on his way to Elkhorn. The cabin just seemed unusually empty without him in it. Well, she would just have to get used to it, in a couple of weeks she would be leaving for Miami for the winter!

_Dear Miss Hart_

_I have been married to my husband for 20 years. Last night I found a receipt for some jewelry I never received. I confronted Jim about the gold necklace receipt and he confessed that he had an affair with another woman. I love him, but this is killing me and I'm trying to make our marriage work but he keeps saying she meant nothing to him._

_I don't know whether to keep on trying or just leave him and get on with my life. What do I do?_

_Crying in Chicago_

Jackie felt for Chicago – she had been cheated on before and knew the devastation the poor woman was feeling…and her jerk of a husband bought jewelry for the mistress! Hyde only liked to rub the nurse affair in her face or marry a stripper – men!

She looked out the window at the rain and wondered where all the good guys had gone. _Eric is a good guy_. Even the ranger she dated was a disappointment. _Eric wouldn't hurt you_. This dating scene was difficult and even she was having a hard time finding someone! Jackie pushed herself away from the table and carried her coffee with her to the bedroom. Rainy days like this made her want to just curl up and doze. She slid back into bed and covered up and was amazed that Eric's cologne was still on the pillow. She pressed her face to the cushion and breathed in. He was so warm and strong and she felt safe in his hug. _Eric would never hurt me._

She smiled when she remembered his kiss from last night. "…_You can slap me later…_" …and the kiss…whoa boy, …it was hot and just thinking about it made her stomach flip flop. What would it be like to make love to him? _Why was she thinking about Eric like that! _Jackie held the pillow for a second longer and got out to make the bed and put on some regular clothes. For heaven's sake, she had a column to write!

_Dear Chicago,_

_I feel your pain and I'm sorry you had to experience such heartache. But a cheater once is probably a cheater twice. Don't__ Miss-understand__ when I say this, you should start taking care of yourself first. Ask your husband to attend professional counseling with you and if he won't…do it for your self. _

_Love yourself – you are important. If he can't see what he's lost….then he is truly lost without you._

Jackie put her pen on the table and wished that someone had given her good advice back in 1979 when her heart was broken. She wouldn't have wasted all that time feeling like she was undeserving and worthless. But she would never have to experience those feelings again because she knew better than to have her heart broken in tiny pieces like that.

"…_I've been waiting for eight months to do that_…" Jackie smiled as she remembered Eric's greeting. It was crazy how he made her feel with such simple little words. It was crazy that she trusted him when she only saw him a couple times a year! She knew what she had to do.

xXx

"You have to tell me if I'm insane or not."

"Jackie! Hello sweetie, what a nice surprise! I thought you would have left for the South by now." Brooke answered.

"In a couple of weeks, yeah, but I need your advice." Jackie rushed the words though the phone line.

Brooke chuckled, "I'm no advice expert. You should write to Miss Hart, she's a pro."

Jackie rolled her eyes – if only Brooke knew she was _talking_ to Miss Hart at this moment! "No, I want the advice of _my_ friend."

"Okay, let me sit down and you can tell me about it."

"Brooke, I think I'm having feelings for Eric and it's just wrong!"

"Wait…wait a minute, I think I may have heard you say that you like Eric Forman?"

"Don't joke around. This is serious! What am I supposed to do?"

"Explain to me these 'feelings' you're having for Eric." Brooke said calmly.

"Well, he's working in Elkhorn and I told him if he's ever out this way, he can stay in the cabin instead of a hotel and well, we slept together."

"You had sex?"

"No, but I think I want to and I shouldn't because it's too soon and I don't want to ruin the friendship and oh, he has the nicest body and he smells so good and he's so strong and…"

"….and stop or I'll leave Michael for Eric just to give you competition. Does he know how you feel?"

"I haven't said anything because he's still looking for Miss Perfect. Brooke, when he kisses me…it's like I'm coming to life after being dead for years. Am I just infatuated? I've dated throughout the years but none of those guys makes me feel the way Eric does with just a kiss or a compliment."

"Honey, I think you are _playing house_ right now and need to put some distance in there. If he wasn't in such close proximity, would you still feel the same? Keep your feelings private for now and when you come back in the spring, see how you feel."

"But what if he finds Miss Perfect while I'm gone?"

"Sweetie, then you weren't the right girl for him. That's what Miss Hart would say." _Damn that advice column! _

Jackie sighed, "You're right. I'll recheck my feelings in February. But do me a favor?"

"Anything, just name it. " Brooke replied.

"Don't let him date anyone while I'm gone!"

Jackie busied herself with catching up on the laundry and just general "getting ready for the trip' chores. She had finished three more articles and would send them to her publisher on her way out of town. The rain was relentless but the weather channel promised it would break by the next morning. She popped in the mixed tape Brooke had made for her and finished her chores.

xXx

Eric drove up the mountain despite the heavy rain battering his windshield. He knew that he was driving against the downpour and as soon as he got to the top of the hill, it wouldn't be so bad.

The audit was going so easy – he knew exactly what had to be done and since he wasn't representing that horrible company he previously worked for, the accounting departments welcomed him with open arms. Being his own employer/employee was the best thing he ever could have done. In fact, it was kind of like Red owning the muffler shop. He could work when he wanted on whatever he wanted. The freedom of choice was almost overwhelming!

He saw the little sign indicating Alpine Valley was only five miles ahead and he smiled. This was so much better than driving to a motel to spend the night. He was done being lonely after work. He had a new goal now and it was to woo Jackie Burkhart. Which was going to be sort of tough considering she was going out of town for the winter, but that gave him time to draw up a game plan.

He parked in front of the mercantile and quickly ran inside. He just had to pick up a couple of items. He saw some jars of homemade jellies and jams with cute little cloth lids all wrapped up with ribbon and grabbed some of those for his mom. At the checkout counter he saw one of those huge lollipops that were the size of a dinner plate; he got one for little Betsy and then one for Fez.

Eric parked next to Jackie's truck and pulled out the huge umbrella and his packages. Puffs of smoke escaped from the chimney and there was a definite chill in the air. Winter was coming. He strode across the gravel and up the porch steps. He knocked on the wooden door and could feel his pulse quicken when he heard Jackie's footsteps.

The door swung open and she said, "Silly…you didn't have to knock." That's when she saw the big bouquet of flowers and box of milk chocolates. He looked around the side of the flowers to see if she liked them or not and smiled in a way that made her heart beat faster.

"For me?" she asked astonished.

Eric put the flowers in her hand, "No, they're for the bears. Of course they're for you."

She cradled the bouquet in her arms. How long had it been since anyone gave her flowers? She looked up at Eric and he gave her a goofy grin and the box of candy. "These are for you too." He brushed a wayward curl from her face so he could see her eyes.

She smiled at the tender gesture and felt her stomach pitch. It was the sweet unexpected deeds like this that just endeared him to her that much more. He tucked his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels. "Do you like?"

She touched the velvety soft rose petal, "Yes, very much. Why would you go through all the bother of getting me flowers and candy? This is such a big deal."

Eric started to say something, stammered and closed his mouth. Jackie stood there quietly waiting for his explanation. "Can I come in first?"

She grinned. "Please do." She turned and went to the kitchen to get a vase for the flowers. Eric watched her walk across the floor and smiled, he could get so used to seeing that every day!

He stepped in front of the fire and warmed his hands while she came back and put the pretty flowers on the kitchen table. "They are just gorgeous, thank you Eric."

She went over to the hearth to stand beside him. "Now can you tell me what the occasion is?"

Eric turned and picked up her hand. "Jackie, I'm not great with words, unless I'm talking about the Force and what I'm trying to do is….I am trying really hard to earn your trust. I know you've had a lot of set backs in the guy department and I want to prove to you that I'm not one of _those guys_ – if you let me."

She smiled, "Eric, just say it."

He took a deep breath. "Okay. I've never dated a friend before and I don't know how this works…but when you come back from Miami, I want to take you on a date. A real date."

"I would like that Eric. I would like that very much."

xXx


	13. Chapter 13 I Wish

**Author Note**_: …loneliness abounds…_

xXx

**Chapter 13** – I Wish

xXx

Eric woke up with a warm body pressed to his back and a soft arm draped over his waist. It was still dark and the alarm had yet to go off. He looked at his watch and saw that he had at least an hour before he had to dress and pack. He was really going to miss this cabin and its lovely owner. He loved the way it smelled, how cozy it felt and the feeling of independence he had on this mountain. But then he was also falling in love with Jackie Burkhart. He just hadn't told her yet.

He closed his eyes and listened to her even breathing, little puffs that warmed his back. Why had he ever cuddled like this with Donna? Perhaps it was because she was nearly as tall as he was and cuddling was less intimate than this morning. He smiled as he thought about how happy Jackie had been when he gave her the flowers. It was an impulse buy but he needed to do more of that. Gift giving also brought joy to the giver and Eric really liked that feeling!

He must have dozed because the alarm started beeping and he heard the familiar snooze button hand slap. Jackie stretched and Eric could feel her legs against the back of his thighs and the gentle hug she gave him. "Good morning." She mumbled against his shoulder.

He grinned and rolled over. "Good morning to you Miss Miami."

She opened sleepy eyes. "I'm still mountain girl…city boy." He tugged on a lock of hair that fell over her shoulder. "You used to be a city girl…how is it that you didn't turn in to a mountain goat?"

"Eric, that was a baaaaad joke" She bleated like a goat would and he laughed. "I have to get ready. I leave for Kenosha after work." He kissed her cheek and threw the covers off the bed.

"Damn! Its cold!" he shivered as he hurried to the fireplace to add logs to the existing embers. No wonder she spent the winters in the South! Jackie had pulled the covers back over her and snuggled in the warm spot he left behind. Looked like there would be no breakfast today!

The shower was nice and hot and this would be the last time he got to smell the rich vanilla and flower scented shampoo. At least the scent would stay with him until the next time he washed his hair. He was definitely not looking forward to going back to his apartment with Fez. His brown friend's active love life was a cruel reminder that he had none. But he was working on it!

He dried off and smelled bacon. So the little mountain goat did get out of bed after all! Eric chuckled and dressed quickly. Jackie had thrown on some sweatpants and a tee shirt and handed him a cup of coffee as he passed through the kitchen. He sat at the table and looked out the window. There was some sunshine! "It's gorgeous out there!"

Jackie brought breakfast plates to the table and gazed out at the valley. "I love it. When it's like this, you can hear the birds singing and when the sun hits the river, we get a big rainbow."

He grinned, "I'd like to see that. We don't get many rainbows in Point Place or Kenosha."

Jackie bit into a square of toast. "That explains the lack of leprechauns in southern Wisconsin."

Eric laughed, "We do have our share of midgets…."

"Oh, you think you're funny. I'm just…petite. If you don't like petite women…"

He held up a hand, "Don't get me wrong. I adore petite….it's just that midgets scare me. Have you seen them wrestle?"

They both laughed and then grew solemn. This was the last meal they would share until spring. "Jackie…." Eric started to say.

She looked at her plate of scrambled eggs. Already her cabin was feeling empty. "I wish all my friends lived up here with me."

"I wish you still lived in Point Place."

They looked at each other. "I wish."

xXx

Kitty loved the homemade jams in the quaint little jars. Red liked his new fishing rod. Eric enjoyed eating dinner with his parents but it just wasn't the same as being up in the mountains. There was no fire burning in the living room, it was just the same green and gold he grew up with.

After dinner, he went to the living room and sat on the sofa. He wasn't ready to go back to the apartment just yet. Coming back from Elkhorn to Point Place was a little like jet lag. The sleepy little town was comforting like a warm blanket and Point Place was building into a bustling city with lots of traffic and it was an adjustment.

Kitty put her hand on Eric's shoulder. "Honey, you seem so sad. Do you miss working for the company?"

Eric looked up as his mom sat down beside him. "Oh, no – No, the job's great. I love working by myself and the money is more than I could ever want."

His mother smiled. "You miss the cabin. You're feeling a little melancholy." How did his mom know? Was this some of that mother's intuition? "Yeah…I guess I am."

Kitty straightened some magazines on the coffee table. "Your father gets that way. Jackie's cabin is so cozy and the people in the town are so nice. The little fishing trips are really the only time Red really gets to relax."

"Yeah, it's great up there. We suffered through a big storm but it was nice."

"You miss Jackie." Kitty said softly.

He looked at his mom, her eyes twinkling. "What? You think I don't know? Every other word out of your mouth is about her or Alpine Valley. Sweetheart, it's okay. She's a good girl. She grew out of that…let's call it an awkward stage, and became a beautiful woman."

"Yeah. She's that for sure."

"But Eric, remember; you were married to Donna so you missed out on some events and now you're catching up. Don't try to do too much too soon or you won't enjoy it."

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're living with Fester, I mean Fez and his crazy lifestyle and you missed Michael. You can't relive your childhood, but you can appreciate your adult friends for who they grew into."

"Mom, I think I love her."

"Oh honey, it's too soon to think that. You've only seen her a few times. Love develops…lust is quick. I learned that from Love Miss Hart. Oh! I should read you her latest column, she is just so smart!"

Eric patted his mothers arm. "Mom, it's okay. I don't need any wisdom from Miss Hart. It's just, I never felt this way with Donna."

"Honey, what exactly do you feel?"

Off the top of his head he replied, "I feel nauseous. I know that's not a good description but my stomach churns and I get chills or hot flashes. But I can't stop thinking about her and when I'm away, I just want to be with her."

Kitty smiled. "So you never got butterflies with Donna."

"Not like this." He whispered.

"Oh sweetie…this is infatuation. When she comes back in the springtime, reevaluate how you feel and then you'll know if it's love or lust. Oh my, I just sounded like Miss Hart! Ahahahaha, I have to go tell Red." She smacked a mom kiss on Eric's cheek and walked into the kitchen.

"Great." He muttered, "Everyone I talk to starts sprouting Miss Hart advice to me. I wish I could meet this Miss Hart and give her a piece of my mind."

xXx

Christmas was a small affair. Hyde came down in the morning for breakfast but had to be in Chicago to meet W.B. for dinner. Eric and his parents exchanged gifts and Red conked out after the big meal. Kitty made more pies than was necessary and insisted that Eric take one to Fez and one to the Kelso's.

The snow that was falling was light and while he knew it was cold, it wasn't half as cold as Alpine Valley. The phone rang in the kitchen and Kitty got excited and hoped that it was Laurie calling home for a change.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Forman, how are you?"

"Oh Jackie, ahahahaha, we are just fine. Thank you so much for the wine basket! I love it! Red likes the sausage and cheese and oh, would you like to talk to Eric? He's visiting. ERIC! TELEPHONE!"

Eric walked into the kitchen with his finger in his ear trying to stop the ringing from his mothers shrill yelling. "It's Jackie." She said with the phone pressed against her hip.

Immediately, his heart started hammering. She never called anyone during the holidays. He took the phone and looked at his mom who said, "I'm leaving!"

"Hey." _What the hell kind of greeting was that?_

"Hey yourself." She replied over the miles. "Did you have a nice Christmas?"

Eric smiled ruefully, "It could have been better."

"How so?"

"You could have been here." He answered truthfully.

"Oh, how sweet you are!" she exclaimed. "I'll be back when it thaws."

"So you're still watching the weather channel?"

"Always…and it's snowing in Point Place. I'm looking at white sandy beaches and people who are bigger snobs that I ever was!"

Eric laughed, "I think you used to be the biggest snob in Point Place. We are now snob-free."

Jackie giggled and the sound warmed his heart. "I swear Eric, if a girl isn't wearing some kind of gold or diamond, you can't even get a good cup of coffee. Oh! They have this nude beach where all the OLD people go! I was totally grossed out."

He laughed as she continued to describe the retirement communities she stumbled on in her explorations. She made everything sound so good and he loved hearing her voice. He pulled over a kitchen chair and sat down letting the conversation wash over him like a warm wave.

"So how's your business going?"

"What?" _When did the conversation switch back to him?_ "I'm sorry, what did you say?

"Your business – is it picking up?"

"Thanks to your sound advice, I get to pick and choose which jobs I want and when I want to work. You should be some kind of a guidance counselor or something. You always did like telling people what they should do – and you're good at it."

Jackie smiled at the telephone receiver. She wanted to tell Eric that she already did that that but it was just so nice to talk to him on the phone. The tiny Miami Beach dwelling was making her homesick. Right now she could picture Eric sitting in the Forman kitchen at the table holding the receiver. There were be a plate of cakes or pies sitting around and it probably smelled like baked turkey. She really missed that.

Right now she could smell the ocean and if she didn't know what day it was, Christmas would have melded right into the next day. She was lonely. That last day before Eric left was the second loneliest. Sure, she spent the night with Brooke and Michael, they took her to the airport… but it wasn't the same.

"Eric? You know what I wish?"

"What's that Jackie?"

"I wish I was home." She said with a lump in her throat.

"I wish you were too."

xXx


	14. Chapter 14 Back From the Beach

**Author Note: **_…. She's back….it's Spring Time… it's short and a little fluffy stuff…_

xXx

**Chapter 14** – Back From the Beach

xXx

**March 1987**

Jackie was standing by the luggage carousel waiting for her bags. The flight from Miami to Kenosha arrived sooner than she anticipated and she didn't get a chance to call Michael or Brooke to meet her. She could always take a cab but then she risked the chance of no one being home.

Well, getting her baggage was the first order of business and then she could make some phone calls for a ride. Jackie elbowed her way through the crowd and grabbed her purple duffle and suitcase. She wheeled the case over to the payphones and reached in her pocket for some change.

She dialed the Kelso house and it just rang and rang. She pressed the coin return and called Eric and Fez's apartment. "Come on Eric, please be home." Suddenly, two warm hands covered her eyes and a low voice said, "Guess who?"

The voice vibrated against her ear and sent shivers down her spine. She could smell his cologne and her heart sped up just a bit. "I don't know…could it be…Luke Skywalker?" Eric moved his hands and spun her around. "How did you know? My land speeder is parked outside ready to take you to your destination of choice. May I suggest anything but a Death Star?"

Jackie laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck in a big hug. "You saved me! I was almost stranded at the airport!" She kissed his cheek and then the corner of his mouth. His arms wrapped around her waist as her head slanted and she pressed her warm soft mouth against his. At first, Eric didn't move…couldn't move…he couldn't even breathe. The blood that pounded in his ears made his vision seem to blur. Her hands were threading through his hair and his stomach tightened with anticipation.

Then she moved her hands down his shoulders and stopped on his broad chest breaking the kiss, suddenly feeling shy. "Um…I think that was thank you." She murmured against his shirt.

Eric stroked her dark silky hair, "You are most welcome and you can kiss me anytime."

She looked up and he was smiling. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and she just knew she was happy. She was kissing at the airport and deliriously happy. Eric held out her truck keys and she grinned. "You drove my Chevy."

He laughed, "It's a monster compared to my Honda, but let's get out of here before you get a ticket. I double parked."

xXx

Betsy came out of her room modeling the new little sarong type bathing suit Aunt Jackie brought her. She walked the length of the living room, curtsied and walked back to her bedroom. The gang applauded.

"So where is my South Beach taffy? The sweet sticky wonderful candy you promised me?" Fez demanded. Jackie grinned and pulled a bag of saltwater taffy from her tote. "I promise you'll like it."

Kelso was bouncing on the sofa cushion. "What did I get!" Brooke admonished him to relax but Kelso was excited about getting a present. Jackie handed him a long slim box. He grinned and opened the lid just a bit and slammed it shut. "Oh man, this is AWESOME!" He peeked again and shut the lid.

"Dude, quit messing around, what did you get?" Eric and Fez were eager to know.

Kelso opened the lid. "Bottle Rockets. The REAL kind from Mexico! Oh man, I can't wait to light one off!" Brooke rolled her eyes and mouthed, "Thanks a lot." Jackie laughed and pulled another present out of her bag and handed it to Eric.

"You got a gift for me?"

"Of course, you're my friend too." She said smiling. Eric unwrapped the gift to find a wind up C3PO action toy and R2D2. They looked authentic but only six inches tall. He looked at Jackie, a smile playing around his lips. "Wind it up." She encouraged. He twisted the little plastic tab and R2 started walking stiltedly across the coffee table.

"Dude…that is so cool. Do 3PO now." Kelso said excitedly. Eric wound up the toy and the two robots were walking towards each other. Kelso was bouncing again. "Oh man, they're gonna crash into each other. Let 'em crash!" The two walking figures were winding down and when they collided, they merely fell on their sides with the little legs still sawing back and forth until the action wound down.

Eric grinned; this was the coolest present he could ever remember getting. "Thanks Jackie, I really love it."

Jackie handed a jewelers box to Brooke. "Now this is all the rage in Miami and I'm told that it's going to be very popular soon."

Brooke smiled and opened the velvet lid to find a small golden sandal with rhinestones studded on the Y of the shoe. The sandal was hanging from a delicate gold chain. "Oh Jackie, I love this. It's so cute and now I want to wear sandals and a bikini!"

Kelso looked at Brooke, "Cool, I want you to wear a bikini too!"

Jackie smiled at her happy friends – it was good to be back but it would be better to be at home. "Guys, I have a long ride back. Thanks for taking care of my truck."

Eric stood up, "Hey, can I walk you to your truck?"

Jackie looked at Brooke who was giving her a "time out" sign. "Hang on; I need to talk to Brooke for a minute. Excuse me gentlemen." Brooke grabbed her friends arm and nearly dragged her into the kitchen. Out of earshot of the guys, Brooke exclaimed, "Are you out of your mind?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I've seen you looking all goo-goo eyed at Eric all night and then you get him a special Star Wars gift? How long did you have to shop to find that? I thought you were going to recheck your feelings while you were gone."

Jackie fell into a kitchen chair. "I did. I have feelings for him. I talked to him at Christmas."

Brooke sat down beside her at the table. "Honey, are you sure you're just not lonely?"

Jackie smiled. "No…and yes. Brooke, I just feel so happy when I'm around Eric and I know that I don't have the best track record with guys, but I've got all the symptoms of puppy love, infatuation and when he's gone…I miss him. I get lonely and I haven't been lonely in a long time."

Brooke regarded her best friend. "You know what Miss Hart would say…." Jackie stopped her. "Yes, I _know_ what Miss Hart would say and I'm disagreeing with her on this one. I think I want more than a friendship…I just don't know how he feels about it. He's been divorced and I never got that far with Steven."

"Oh honey…I just don't want you to get your heartbroken. I don't think that Eric would do that…it's just you have such high expectations. What if you're making him out to be more than he really is?"

Jackie simply smiled. "Brooke, I've seen him at the lowest point in his life. Almost three years ago he was lonely, stranded and didn't have a friend. Look at him now! He's like a totally different person and I've seen the gradual changes over time."

"I'll agree with you there but think about your future. I seriously doubt that you'll ever move off that mountain."

A small smile hovering over her lips, "Maybe I can bring him to the mountain. Oh Brooke, I know you care….did he date anyone while I was gone?"

"Not one girl. I had Fez spying on him. He was just a regular workaholic."

Jackie clapped her hands. "Perfect. So I'm going to let him walk me to my car and you're going to butt out."

Brooke laughed, "Yes ma'am! Of course I'll be watching through the window."

"I know you will. But, I'll give you a call later and we'll set up a raft trip." Jackie stood up and gave her friend a hug. "You really are the best friend a girl could have."

"I love you too." Brooke replied.

Jackie went back into the living room and gave goodbye hugs to Fez and Michael and kissed Betsy on the cheek. Eric followed her out the front door and down to her truck. She tossed her handbag and jacket on the front seat. She turned to see Eric looking at the toes of his shoes.

Jackie poked him in the ribs. "What's so interesting about your sneakers?"

He looked up and grinned, "I was gathering courage."

She frowned, "Why do you need to be brave?"

"Because…I'm getting ready to ask my best friend out on a date." He admitted.

Jackie bit back a smile. "Really?"

"Jackie Burkhart, what are you doing Saturday night?" Eric started holding his breath. She stepped closer and flattened a crease in his shirt. - Her wonderful vanilla scent making him crazy. "Well, I'm going out to dinner at the country club with Eric Forman." She looked up into his dark green eyes, "That's if he wants to. He hasn't asked me yet."

Her hands moved up his chest and circled around his neck. "Would you kiss me already?" Instantly his arms wrapped around her shoulders and he pulled her closer, lips meshing and breaths melding into one. She felt just as good has he remembered and her silky hair tickled his arms. This one long single kiss had his heart pounding against his ribs and she left him breathless when she pulled away.

Breathing hard, Jackie whispered, "Do you think he'll ask me?"

Eric smiled, "Jackie, can I take you to dinner on Saturday at the country club?"

She squealed with happiness, "Yes! Oh yes! Be at my house at six and don't be late!"

xXx


	15. Chapter 15 The First Date

**Author Note: **_… oh the nerves….the anticipation…oh no!_

xXx

**Chapter 15 **– The First Date

xXx

Eric couldn't ever remember being as nervous for a date while he was just putting on his cream colored sweater! He slid into his black dress shoes and dusted off his nicest pair of jeans…okay…something was missing!

Fez looked into the open bedroom door. "Oooh….Eric Forman is going on a date, yes?"

Eric looked up, "Yes. How do I look?" He held out his arms and did a slow turn to let Fez inspect his attire. Fez tapped his chin, "I know. You need something like a dinner blazer. I have one that's long in the sleeve." Fez disappeared and Eric took the time to look in the mirror and inspect his new haircut. He didn't take too much off because he knew Jackie liked his hair longer. Oh the nerves!

Fez came back with a simple black jacket that could double as a coat if it was too cold in the mountains. He slipped it on and damned if he didn't look sharp!

Fez nodded his head, "Now you are ready to date my goddess."

Eric glanced at his friend, "How did you know?"

Fez grinned, "You have moon doggy eyes every time anyone talks about her and I saw the postcard you got in the mail last year." Fez made a kissy face and Eric laughed.

"Okay, yeah I like her and I'm taking her to dinner but it's a long distance date so don't expect me back here tonight. If I have to, I'll sleep in the loft."

"Ooh, I love the loft. Lying in bed…looking at the stars….I wonder if Jackie would let me bring Erin on our raft trip."

"I don't know, I think you'd have to ask her. So you and cemetery girl – is this getting serious?"

Fez blushed as much as his brown skin could, "Yes, you could say that. But I still have other phone numbers in case Erin gets tired of me."

"Fez, I'm crazy panicky. What do I talk about? I mean its one thing to go to her cabin with the group and I went there while I was on a job, but this is my first actual date. A real date where I pick her up at the door date – what if she thinks I'm boring? I mean there was Donna and you know how that went."

"Eric…Eric, don't compare Jackie to Donna. The only thing they have in common is that they are girls. My Jackie is a girly girl so just be a man and she'll love it. Talk about movies or Mr. Red's love of beer. She won't care. Just relax and have a good time."

_He could talk about his dad all night and there were movies…had she seen any_? That thought made Eric feel immensely better. Okay, time to hit the road!

xXx

It was about an hour out of town and Eric was tired of giving himself a pep talk. Jackie was a friend for Pete's sake; they would have no problems finding something to talk about. He turned the radio on to a soft rock station and Stevie Nicks and Don Henley's _Leather and Lace_ rang through the speakers.

…_I have my own life_

_And I am stronger_

_Than you know_

_But I carry this feeling_

_When you walked into my house_

_That you won't be walking out the door_

That was exactly how Eric felt when he visited Jackie's cabin! Once inside, he never wanted to leave and yes, she was a strong person for venturing out alone like she did. Maybe it was because she got a good job and loved the freedom of it, she encouraged her friend to do it as well. Eric was his own man now!

…_My city or mountains_

_Stay with me stay_

_I need you to love me_

_I need you today_

_Give to me your leather_

_Take from me_

_My lace_

He chucked at the lyrics – it reminded him of how Jackie called him city boy and he called her mountain girl. He liked this song – why hadn't he ever heard it before?

…_You in the moonlight_

_With your sleepy eyes_

_Could you ever love a man like me_

_And you were right_

_When I walked into your house_

_I knew I'd never want to leave_

Oh, he knew the moonlight and sleepy eyes! Hot tubs and laying on the porch looking at constellations – Jackie was even prettier in the moonlight with those big eyes of her! _Could you ever love a man like me_? That was a question he would ask her…one day…just not today.

Stevie Nicks sang the chorus until the song ended and Eric smiled. He would have to go pick up a copy of this on cassette. The setting sun had shifted and was now shining directly in his eyes. A green highway sign indicated he only had 30 miles to go. The nerves kicked back in. Crap!

xXx

Jackie looked through her closet and found three dresses she liked. The only problem was none of her shoes matched! She really wanted to wear a dress for this date and could have kicked herself for not driving down to Elkhorn and picking something up.

She decided on a pair of nice grey trousers and a soft pink silk blouse. It was still chilly in the mountain and she didn't want to freeze but what if Eric was all dressed up and she wasn't? Hell, she could always change faster than a speeding bullet!

Jackie knotted her hair in a loose bun at the top of her head and spritzed on her favorite perfume. She added some freshwater pearls she picked up in Miami – now she was nearly perfect! The clock on the wall read 5:45 p.m. – Eric should be driving up soon. Perfect time to touch up the lipstick!

xXx

Eric parked in the gravel of the familiar driveway. He knew the fireplace was burning and remembered how great it smelled and the warmth. There was the cheery glow of lights peeking out from behind the curtains and she was in there. Eric wished that he had a picture of this moment. He loved this cabin and everything it represented.

He stepped out onto the gravel and when he shut his car door it sounded like a rifle shot in the quiet of the woods. Crunch…crunch…even his shoes were loud. He walked up the steps of the porch and had to smile when he heard the sounds of the weather channel playing in the background. He rapped on the door and Jackie swung it wide open.

Eric's jaw fell to the ground. His date was drop dead gorgeous. With her hair piled on her head, she looked so fragile; a strand of pearls hung around her slim neck. She wore some ankle boots and it added a couple of inches so he had no problems looking into her twinkling eyes. She made a goofy face that had him laughing.

"It's not polite to stare, Eric." She grinned.

"Sorry. I didn't have the chance to get you some flowers, but I promise to…if there's a second date."

Jackie picked up her handbag and jacket then wrapped her hand around his elbow. "Let's make sure there's a first date…first. Okay?" He enjoyed the feel of her hand on his arm and waited while she locked the door. The porch light was on and he was leading her to his car. The air suddenly smelled fresher, the moonlight brighter and his heart pounding louder – first date jitters… but he liked it.

xXx

"I picked the county club because the golf pros gave it a good rating and it's not too far down the hill. I didn't think you'd want to drive all way to Elkhorn."

Eric glanced over and smiled. He should have told her he'd drive wherever she wanted to go, but it looked like she was having a case of the first date nerves also. She must have twisted the handles on her purse to the breaking point! It made him smile to think he wasn't alone in this.

The drive wasn't overly long and the golf course looked pretty prestigious. The fairway was lit up for night golfers and the country club was bright with Chinese lanterns hanging on the deck. Eric parked close to the entrance and hurried around to open Jackie's door. Manners dictated he do this.

He liked her soft hand in his as she stepped out of the Honda. He tightened his grip when she tottered on her heels. "Thanks, I think my shoe got stuck in a hole." Eric looked down and her boot did indeed get stuck in a quarter size crack. "I think you need to take your shoe off."

Jackie sat back down on the passenger seat and unzipped the side of her boot and slid her stocking clad foot out. Eric knelt down and wiggled the heel from side to side and used his car key for leverage and the boot popped out of the crack. "Your slipper, Cinderella." He smiled. Jackie laughed and slid back into her shoe, careful not to step in the crack again. He locked his car and escorted her to the entrance. "Forman; party of two." Eric said confidently.

The hostess picked up two menus and bid them to follow her. Eric passed by a healthy looking salad bar and found the waitress had sat them in a nice booth that looked out over the green. The Alpine Valley Mountains were the perfect backdrop to the dusk colored sky.

Eric looked at the menu and was wowed by the various assortments of dinner choices. He looked at Jackie, "Have you eaten here before?" Jackie shook her head no. "I've heard only good things. They certainly charge enough!"

The waitress came by for drinks and they agreed on chilled beer on tap. "I have a confession to make." Jackie started the conversation. Eric looked up from the menu. "I changed clothes three times. I wanted to look nice for our date."

Eric was flattered, how long had it been since a girl dressed up just for him? "You look beautiful. You could be wearing a sleeping bag and you'd look better than any girl here."

She blushed, not because it was true, but because Eric believed it to be true. That little flutter came back to her stomach. "So do you know what you're having?"

"I think I'd like to start with some of the baked potato soup." She replied. All of the entrees sounded delicious. Eric looked at the appetizers and selected a small salad. Jackie looked out the window at the mountains and sighed, "Isn't that just the prettiest sunset?"

Eric looked where she was pointing and had to agree. "Sure beats the view in Point Place by a mile." Jackie was glad he felt the same – she didn't know why it was important that he did, but it was. The waitress came back to take their entrée order and they looked again at the menu quickly. "I guess I'll order the baked chicken." Eric agreed with her selection and placed the order.

The couple made some informal chit chat; Eric was still trying to relax from the two hour drive up. "You know, IF we have a second date, I could probably meet you half way. I'm sure there's something between Elkhorn and Point Place that would work." Jackie leaned on her elbows and smiled. "I mean, it's a long drive."

Eric grinned. "Hey, it's a date. What else would I be doing?"

The waitress came back with a bowl of hot soup and Eric's salad. She set the bowl in front of Jackie and the salad on the table. Jackie decided to let it cool as the steam was pretty indicative of how hot it was. Eric chose some ranch dressing and covered the lettuce.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Eddie, from the garage, has a buyer if you want to sell the Vista Cruiser."

"You're joking right? No one wants that old _di__-no-saur_, as Eddie called it." Eric almost laughed. He speared some lettuce and a crouton and used his fork as a pointer, "That old car was ancient when Red gave it to me!"

Jackie stuck her spoon in the soup and blew on it. It was hot and creamy and smelled like it just came out of the oven. She just about put it in her mouth when the waitress came running back to the table shouting at the top of her voice, "STOP!"

Out of breath, she knocked the spoon out of Jackie's hand and slapped away Eric's fork. "The cook lost one of her Lee-Press-On Nails. It's either in the soup or salad."

Jackie looked at Eric who looked back at her and simultaneously they shouted, "Check please!"

xXx


	16. Chapter 16 Leave Her Wanting

**Author Note: **_**…**__ It's not smut – It's trying to get to second base…sexy fluff_

xXx

**Chapter 16 **– Leave Her Wanting

xXx

It started raining outside the car – fat droplets that smacked loudly against the gravel. Jackie shivered slightly as Eric opened her door and helped her out. "Jackie, if I had known…."

Jackie just started laughing. "Eric, it's always been my dream to eat Lee-Press-On-Nail soup. At least it was a nice shade of orange blossom." She had wanted to gag when she heard the waitress, but luckily she never got to taste the soup. Eric had pushed the salad away from him, peering under lettuce leaves for the offending fingernail.

The restaurant offered them free dinner coupons for future visits but they both declined. The pizza place in town provided a nice hot meal. That was good enough for this pair! They laughed about the country club disaster as Eric walked her up the porch and paused at the door.

Jackie unlocked the door and turned around. Eric was leaning against the wall, "So I guess this is good night?" She looked at him like he was daft. "Do you really think I'd make you drop me off and drive two hours back home?"

Eric shrugged, "It's our first date – I didn't really have any expectations." _Oh yes he did!_ "I was at least hoping to get a good night kiss or maybe as far as second base."

Jackie laughed. "You are so crazy. Come in out of the rain and let's warm up." He put a hand on the doorframe, "Sorry, official good night kiss first." He used the hand that wasn't holding the door to pull her in for a kiss. She hadn't expected his mouth to be so gentle, it had been a week since had seen him at the Kelso's. And then his lips became more demanding, she dropped her purse and keys, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling herself into the warmth of his jacket.

She tasted like toffee and smelled like vanilla and Eric felt like he was in a candy store. Under his fingertips, her skin was incredibly soft and she was giving back as much as he was taking in the kiss. His hands were in her jacket, slowly pulling her blouse from her trousers. Her tiny waist rounded nicely to her shapely hips as he pulled her closer still.

Jackie could feel herself arch against him almost instinctively to his touches and she was kissing him harder as his hands rubbed warms circles on her back and down over her hips. His lips left hers as his kisses wandered the length of her jaw to stop at the pulse point just below her ear. He whispered, "I think we should take second base into the house."

She was melting so easily at his touch and knew this was the moment to stop him but she didn't want him to let go. She loved this. She wanted this. She needed it. But she wanted to take it slow too. She wanted to experience every touch and caress separately and let the whole experience build into what she knew it could be.

Jackie knew her voice would be shaky but she didn't know it would be thick with want. "Inside - Yes." She stood there as Eric leaned down and picked up her handbag and keys and back stepped her over the threshold. She didn't want to let go of his waist and yet she had to if only to slow down the momentum.

"That….that was some goodnight kiss." She laughed unsteadily. Eric smiled and kissed her cheek. "Yes, it was. How about I get a fire lit? It's sort of chilly in here."

Jackie swallowed, "Good idea." She had to do something or she would end up ripping his jacket off and ruining the wonderful slow dance they were building up to. "Um…I'll make some Irish coffee. You'll like it and it takes the chill off." She nearly fled to the kitchen but Eric only smiled. She wanted him as much as he wanted her but his only intention was to woo her. Make her want him so much that she couldn't think about anyone but him.

He clicked on the television and laid his jacket over the arm. A little relaxation and a little make out session….perfect Saturday night entertainment! He noticed it was on the weather channel and the background music was soothing. This was Jackie's favorite station so….perfect!

Jackie carefully carried in two mugs of hot coffee with Bailey's whiskey. The usual frothy whipped cream was melting. Eric took his mug with a smile and set it on the low table. He patted the seat beside him and Jackie sat down. She totally felt out of control. As she was making herself comfortable, Eric slid his arm around her shoulder.

"Just relax." He said softly. "It's been a long day." He could feel Jackie burrow into him as his arm pulled her close. _This was nice!_ Her breath was tickling his neck as she rested her head against his shoulder. "Look." She said softly, "The rain will be gone by morning." Eric touched her chin and pulled her face towards his for a soft kiss. _This was very nice!_

Jackie felt like swooning. The beer from dinner and the shot of whiskey from the coffee had her little unbalanced, but Eric's gentle yet demanding kisses overwhelmed her. She was being romanced and loved every minute of it. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him fiercely. His hands were under her blouse and she moaned into his mouth. With an easy twist, he had lowered her to the sofa, one hand unbuttoning her blouse as he kissed her.

Jackie's hands were pulling his sweater over his head just as her blouse was open and hanging loose. Eric got an eyeful and approved heartily. He used his free hand and started pulling the pins out of her hair…he wanted to feel the silky tresses through his fingers.

He leaned down and trailed little kisses from her neck to her collarbone, between the valley of her breasts and down to the button of her trousers. Her hands were clenching his biceps and she was breathing hard. This was where he wanted her. Leave her wanting him.

"Jackie…honey…we need to stop."

Her eyes opened wide, "What?"

"Second base only…remember? We're not ready to go farther." _Yet!_ He felt some confidence that she would be the one taking a cold shower tonight. She groaned, "But…Eric…" Her hands fluttered and he caught her fingers and kissed the tips. "I have to leave early in the morning. I have an appointment."

She sat up, her silky blouse hanging open, she was obviously confused. Why didn't he try to take advantage of her? She wouldn't have objected! "Don't you want me?"

He smiled, "Oh, I want you very much…just not like this. This was only our first date. When we do this…it's going to be special, not just a romp on the sofa." She was frustrated but when he explained it like that…."I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed. Your long johns are in the nightstand."

Eric bit back a smile as she walked towards the bathroom, looking back to make sure he wasn't following her. He heard the shower turn on and he allowed himself the luxury of sitting back and relaxing. It had been an exercise in self-control just to turn her down. He wanted her so bad now…but, she would be coming to him and that was exactly what he was waiting for!

Jackie was shampooing and trying to make sense of this whole evening. She was going to sleep with him and he _postponed_ it? That had never happened to her before! She wanted to hang onto those broad shoulders and lay on that hard chest and listen to his heart…she wanted his fingers in her hair and she wanted to wrap her legs around him….now she had to wait.

Men! Grrr!

xXx

Eric turned down the bed and plumped the pillows. He banked the fire and finished off the rest of his surprisingly good Irish coffee. He heard the shower turn off and slid between the sheets. He really liked this bed. He was sitting up reading another chapter of The Stand while she walked into the bedroom.

"You're ready to go to sleep?" she asked incredulously.

Eric looked up from the book, "Nice pajamas."

She looked down at her flannels. "It gets cold in the morning. Are you sure you want to go to sleep so early?"

Eric closed the book and tossed it on the nightstand. "Yep. Now get in here so we can cuddle and get good nights sleep."

Jackie turned off the light and slipped in the bed and into Eric's waiting arms. He was warm and solid and if she couldn't have _that_…at least she could have _this_. Eric listened to her breathing and could tell the instant she fell asleep. Before his eyes closed, his last thought was, _it's nice to be wanted!_

xXx

The morning sunshine woke Eric first. Jackie's head was tucked under his chin and she was snoring lightly. He stifled the urge to laugh – if she knew she had a slight snore, she would be totally embarrassed. He glanced at the alarm clock and knew he'd have to leave early to catch his 11:00 tax appointment. When tax season was over, he would take a couple of weeks off. Jackie was teaching him the value of a good vacation.

He carefully slipped out of bed and headed for the shower for a quick rinse off. He dressed and wrote a good bye note and kissed her softly before he left. She was soft and warm and the picture of a sleeping Jackie would be in his mind all day. He smiled and quietly left the cabin.

xXx

A/N: Okay...it was cruel of the author to leave Jackie with the cold shower but...how many has Eric had to take? Hmmmm...


	17. Chapter 17 Huh?

**Author Note**: … _just an extremely short chapter as it moves the story along…._

xXx

**Chapter 17 **– Huh?

xXx

Jackie woke and stretched like a cat. She hadn't slept so good since her return from Miami. She rolled over to find Eric wasn't in bed - only a folded note on the pillow case. She picked up the note and padded to the front window. The Honda was gone. Yawning, she carried the note to the kitchen so she could read it.

_Dear Jackie_

_If only it wasn't tax season and _

_If only I didn't have an 11:00 a.m. appointment_

_If only I didn't know I was so madly in love with you_

_I would have stayed_

_You're beautiful when you're sleeping and I'll keep that picture in my mind all day long._

_Love,_

_Eric._

She smiled and pressed the note to her heart. He was madly in love with her! She knew it – she felt it and he respected her last night! She was ready to throw herself at him but he wanted to wait...not to be mean…but for something better and more worthwhile. But a lot of good that does when you're a girl and you go to sleep all hot and bothered!

Still, there was going to be a date number 2. _When the hell is tax season over anyways?_

xXx

**April 16, 1987**

Eric locked his desk and looked around the tax office. When he thought about it, he was making more money as a freelance auditor than he did doing individual tax forms. Maybe next year, he wouldn't restrict his life to this desk and the rut of sorting out receipts and bills that took hours of his life to organize - just to do a simple $40 job. His time was more valuable than that. His life was more important that this. Having made his mind up about the future, he smiled and dropped the desk key on the counter. He would mail his resignation letter after he received paycheck!

Eric drove home and prayed Fez would still be at the salon. He needed the apartment to himself. He wanted to call Jackie and tell her about his decision to quit the steady job and venture out with the franchise. She seemed to have a good head about this kind of business.

He dialed her number but it went right to the machine. Perhaps she went into town or something. He could always call later! He changed into jeans and a tee shirt and jumped on the sofa. Kill a couple of hours with reruns. No sooner did he get comfortable than the telephone rang. Maybe that was her!

He leaped over the couch and caught the phone on the third ring, "Hello!"

"Eric, it's your mother. How are you sweetie?"

"Oh, hi mom." _Damn, it wasn't Jackie_. "I'm great."

Kitty tsked in his ear, "Well you don't have to get snippy young man. I'd like you to come over for dinner. Your dad is barbecuing and we haven't seen you in weeks! Be here at six." His mother hung up before he could protest.

Well, his choice was a TV dinner with Fez and Erin or barbecue and cold beer with dad. Sorry _Fez, you lost this coin toss_.

xXx

He parked the Honda in the driveway and his dad hadn't even started grilling yet. The barbecue sat in the corner of the patio still covered in plastic. His dad was drinking a beer in the fading sunshine.

"Hey dad. Nice day." He greeted his dad.

Red simply smiled, "Hello son. Just make sure I don't get audited this year would ya?"

Eric smiled and pushed the slider open. His mom ambushed him with a hug and a fresh baked cookie. "Gosh, the only way I can get you to come over is to bribe you with food."

He hugged his mom. "That's not true." He laughed, "It was dad's cold beer offer that cinched it."

"Oh, then I guess you wouldn't be interested in going on a second date with me." A familiar voice from the corner of the kitchen said out loud. Eric dropped his mom and whirled around. He nearly shouted with joy as he strode over to gather his girlfriend into his arms. He gave her a hungry kiss and hugged her again.

"You came off the mountain!" Eric exclaimed.

Jackie grinned, "Well, they just don't have drive-in theatres yet. You're mom helped me get you over here."

Kitty merely smiled and took a sandwich out to Red on the patio. Eric sat down and pulled Jackie onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his head and he felt like he was home again. Her cheek rested on the top of his head. "Eric, do we really need a second or third date before we tell each other how we really feel?"

He froze. Did she just ask him the same thing that was going through his mind over and over? Eric looked up, "What do you mean?"

She smiled at his confused expression, "You left me a note…you were falling in love with me….I feel the same way and I know it's entirely too soon or so everyone keeps telling me…but I know what my heart feels is real."

Eric breathed sigh of relief. "Oh my god, I feel exactly the same way. I would rather be at the cabin with you than anywhere else."

Jackie laughed with joy. "I would rather be in dreary old Point Place than in my cabin without you. What should we do about this? I'm not great with long distance relationships."

Kitty happened to walk in on the conversation and smiled, "You could always ask Miss Hart."

Jackie rolled eyes – she finally had enough of the deception. If she was going to have any kind of relationship with the Forman family, at least she had to tell them that she was the advice columnist they so dearly revered.

"Mrs. Forman, would you sit down for a minute? Eric, could you get your dad in here?"

Jackie moved to a vacant chair and reached down into her handbag and pulled something out of her wallet. Kitty looked concerned, possibly because Jackie was so serious. Then add to the fact that she wanted Red in the room also.

"Now someone tell me why I couldn't enjoy my sandwich in the sun? What is so damn important?" Red grumbled. He smiled at Jackie who smiled back. She waited until everyone was seated before she began.

"Okay, I have something important to tell you and what I have to say can not ever leave this room. First, I'm going to share it with you because I want to have a relationship with your son."

Eric grinned and Red frowned, "Don't look so damn happy Eric, you don't even know what's she's going to talk about."

Jackie pushed a "Love Miss Hart" news clipping in the middle of the table. Kitty picked it up and quickly read it. "Oh, I've never seen this one."

Jackie smiled, "No, because that was the first article I ever wrote. It was only published in a small local paper."

Three heads popped up and stared at her. Not to be deterred, she continued. "I am an advice columnist. I have been for the last four years and I've been syndicated in over 50 newspapers. I go by the name of Miss Hart."

Kitty looked confused. Jackie explained further. "It's easy. MISS jackieburk-HART. Miss Hart. I just took shortened my last name."

Kitty swatted Red on the arm and snickered, "And you thought Miss Hart was some 60 year old man with a degree in psychiatry!" Kitty clapped her hands, "I love your column! I read it every day!"

Red scratched his head, "I never saw that coming." He looked at the young girl, "So you're financially secure right? I was wondering how you could afford to live on your own like that. Looks like you're doing well for yourself Jackie. Are you sure you want a relationship with _my _son?

Eric said, "Huh?"

xXx

**A/N:** _Kudos to Nannygirl for guessing way back in the beginning who Miss Hart really was!_


	18. Chapter 18 No Barriers

**Author Note: **….there will be smut – this is a warning….if you like, cool….if not….just read the first 770 words….

xXx

**Chapter 18 **– No Barriers

"…_I go by the name of Miss Hart."_

xXx

Eric blinked. Jackie was THE Miss Hart everyone was so smitten with? Oh my god, it all made sense! The teenager he used to know, who was always telling people what to do, was now getting paid to do that! What genius!

"I had to sign a confidentiality clause because my agent is keeping who I am away from the public. People identify with an anonymous stranger easier than a friend sometimes. I become their friend." Jackie explained.

Red was interested. "So you get all those letters and give people advice and get paid for it? Damn, that's a good job."

Kitty laughed, "It's like knowing Superman is really Clark Kent and I can't tell anybody!"

Jackie touched Kitty's arm, "Not even my best friend knows - just you three." She turned to Eric. "I know you aren't a big Miss Hart fan, but I hope that doesn't interfere in our relationship."

Not only was Eric confused, but he knew from experience that Jackie was probably ten times wealthier than he was. Why didn't she flaunt it like she used to in the old days? Then he remembered something his mom had said to him, "_She's a good girl. She grew out of that…let's call it an awkward stage, and became a beautiful woman_." It was true; the adult Jackie went out of her way not to display her wealth.

"Eric, are you having a problem with this?" Jackie asked.

He shook his head as if to clear it. "What? No, I'm just surprised. It's like mom said, Peter Parker is also Spiderman and I'm the only one that knows."

Jackie teased, "You can be my Mary Jane if you want…." He laughed, "That's funny…wow, I never expected that."

Jackie reached for his fingers, "I guess I thought that if we were going to date seriously, it was time for full disclosure. I didn't want you to find out by accident and think I was hiding something from you."

He held her hand in his and rubbed the palm. "No, this is good. I was thinking like dad did that Miss Hart was some old guy. I'm glad to find out I was wrong."

Red laughed, "Well, mystery solved. I'm going to finish my sandwich and I promise to keep the secret." He gave Jackie a big wink and left the kitchen. Kitty was wringing her hands excitedly, "So…you two have a big secret and now you have to figure out what you're going to do about the distance. If you need advice, you can always ask MRS for-MAN. Ahahahaha" Kitty laughed at her new name and went out to the patio.

Jackie looked at Eric's face. "I should have told you sooner, but when your mom suggested asking Miss Hart for advice, I just wanted to scream that _she's_ me. I hear it from Brooke and Fez all the time. So now you know."

"That's a big secret to keep Jackie. I'm glad you told me. It's like you really trust me."

"I do. I trust you with a lot of things. So, are we going to the movies or what?"

Eric grinned, "You bet. Let's get some of those sandwiches to take with us."

xXx

The big Chevy pulled into the line of cars for the Point Place Drive In. While they waited they decided to see Police Academy 4 – Citizen's on Patrol. They both needed some levity after all the seriousness of the afternoon. Eric drove and parked near the back because the truck was larger than most of the autos and he wanted privacy.

"Can you get a diet coke for me?"

"Do you want popcorn?" He asked after he landed on the gravel. Jackie smiled, "Extra butter please." She added sweetly. While Eric went to get the drinks, she put the movie speaker in the window and adjusted the volume so she could hear the upcoming previews. Just for ambiance, she squirted some of her perfume on the carpeting and the fabric of the ceiling. She wanted Eric to only think about her on this night. The second date.

Eric was trying to wait patiently, but the concession stand line was long! He laughed silently; Eric Forman had the famous Miss Hart waiting for him in a Chevy truck at a drive in. How often does something lucky like that happen to a guy like him? The line was slowly moving and he remembered the most important thing. It was really Jackie Burkhart that was waiting for him in a cute little skirt! Miss Hart be damned!

**-SMUT ALERT -DON'T WANT TO OFFEND – SMUT ALERT -**

T7S

The movie was a stinker and pretty predictable after the first half hour. Jackie yawned loudly and laid her arm along the back of the bench seat. Eric smiled and reached for another handful of popcorn. Suddenly, her fingers were twisting through the hairs on the back of his head and it felt good. Her fingers were dancing over his collar and she turned to look at him. "Come on, the movie is not that good."

He laughed, "No, it's not. Why did we choose this one?"

Jackie grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him over her on the seat. "So we could do this…" She pulled his face towards him and licked the popcorn butter from his lips. Eric felt a stirring in his pants. He held his weight on his elbows as he kissed the mouth that smiled at him. "It's a make out movie Eric, you can do better than that!" she said impishly.

He pretended to growl and attacked her neck with little bites that had her giggling and he was laughing… but the little bites became long drawn out kisses that soon had Jackie panting for more. Beneath the soundtrack of the movie, the only other sound was the rustle of clothes being kissed to the side. Somehow Jackie had managed to get Eric's belt loosened as the buckle was digging into her stomach. He tried to remember if they were parked far enough back that no one would know what they were doing and then Jackie slid her hand down along his stomach until he stopped thinking!

His stomach clenched and he slid a hand up her bare thigh and under the skirt. Jackie's eyes got big. "Shhh," he whispered as he pressed his lips to hers and then with a devilish gleam in his eyes he unclasped the front hook to her bra and pushed it aside. His mouth went from her lips to her throat to her breast. She sighed with pleasure and each little moan made him just a little more crazy.

She wrapped a bare leg around his thigh and that's went he discovered she wasn't wearing any panties! This movie date had an agenda and Eric was euphoric. He slid a hand along her thigh and up to the hip and down the crease between her leg and her softest skin. She groaned and pulled his head back for a hard kiss.

Eric pushed his hips against hers, slowly grinding against her and pushing her body against the seat. She was pushing back and her leg was pulling him close. Her hands were busy unbuttoning his 501's and he was busy suckling her skin. He dragged his tongue over her lips and Jackie could feel her thighs tense. She could feel herself getting wetter with every little kiss or touch. When he finally covered her most intimate self with his palm, she had to bite her lip to hold back the groan that was building. He rubbed circles and watched as she writhed beneath his hand.

"God Eric, can't you feel what you're doing to me?" She gasped out loud. Two long fingers were just not enough and yes, he knew exactly what he was doing and he loved every minute of it. He reached into his back pocket for his wallet looking for the little wrapper and shit, where was it!

Jackie rose up on her elbows and pushed his jeans down, "Eric, this better not be another leave me for a third date thing." She warned. He was frantic, where was that condom! The pants were down, her hands were guiding him and he prayed as she eased him into her slippery depths. One long surge and she was gasping with pleasure and murmuring, "It's okay, just don't worry….oh….oh..."

He covered her mouth with his own and swallowed a groan because this was feeling too good. He began to move inside of her and had to concentrate on Jackie in order to control himself. This one had to last and as good as she felt, it was going to be a fight for all of his self control!

The skirt was up around her waist and her legs were wrapped around his hips pulling him closer and deeper than he thought possible and he was getting ready to lose it. He kissed her jaw and whispered words of love, his free hand pressing between their bodies to help her along. She bucked her hips almost in approval of his ministrations. They moved and ground against each other as the cab windows steamed up. Jackie pulled her self up until she was literally sitting in Eric's lap and she pushed him down on the bench seat. She rode him like a cowgirl; his hands were free to touch her anywhere and everywhere and just before she cried out her pleasure, Eric caught her in his arms and kissed her senseless. It was seconds later he called her name, smothering her in kisses.

Jackie buried her face in Eric's shoulder as she came down from the tremors of pleasure. As they lay spent, he held her to him, his hands tangled in her hair, her breath huffing against his neck. He wanted this moment to last forever.

**-SMUT ALERT OVER -**

Jackie never remembered lovemaking being this intense or satisfying. She sighed softly and kissed the damp skin beneath her cheek. Her limbs felt like rubber and she couldn't move. She wouldn't move until this damn movie was over. Eric had whispered he loved her. He wrote her a letter and now she knew it was true because she had felt it in the way he held her – loved her.

"Damn Eric, we could have done this last month." She murmured.

Eric smiled because he knew if they had; it wouldn't have been as wonderful as this. This wasn't because he wanted it, Jackie initiated it and that thrilled him to no end! He traced little circles over the damp skin of her back and pulled her sweaty hair away from her neck.

"I do love you Jackie. I wasn't just saying that in the heat of the moment."

She lifted her head and kissed his lips. "I know. I love you too." He wrapped her in a hug and closed his eyes. This was his bliss. It didn't matter that he wasn't in Alpine Valley or his apartment. Bliss was the bench seat of a big Chevy truck.

They both must have dozed because the speaker got loud and the end credits of the movie were rolling. Eric woke with a start and Jackie sat up pulling her blouse closed. "Wow, I think I slept!" Very carefully, she climbed off his lap and pulled her skirt down. "I don't want you to think I do this commando thing all the time."

Eric laughed and pulled up his pants. "I don't and we need to talk."

Jackie knew it was about the missing condom. "No we don't, I think everything is safe. I think it's a good time and the odds are 50/50. I can live with that."

He looked at her and smiled. "I could more than live with that."

She looked at him for confirmation. "So we just don't think or talk about it anymore okay? I don't want to jinx this evening. We're just going to go back to your apartment and do this properly to make sure it wasn't a fluke."

Eric was grinning, just like their first kiss. She had to kiss him twice to convince herself and he was more than okay with convincing her again! "Let's get out of here!"

"I like the way you think." She said kissing his cheek.

xXx


	19. Chapter 19 Probabilities

**Author Note: **_…nearing the homestretch….congratulations for hanging in this long!_

xXx

**Chapter 19 **– Probabilities

xXx

Jackie left early the next morning before Fez would realize she had spent the night in Eric's room. Eric figured they kissed goodbye for 30 minutes before she even left the parking lot. His lips felt bruised but he was good with that! His whole world was coming together at last.

"Eric, you're up early. Did you make….YOU HAD SEX!" Fez pointed at his friend.

Eric looked at Fez in shock. _How did he know?_

Fez put his hands on his hips. "You smell of a man who has been manly. Plus, I can smell perfume. Make me some coffee and I won't ask who she is."

Eric laughed and went to the coffee maker. Living with Fez was different every single day.

"So how is Jackie this morning?"

"She's wonderful. Why do you ask?" Eric said as he put a cup of coffee on the table. Fez grinned, "Because that was her perfume."

Busted.

Fez laughed. "You better go shower my friend or everyone else is gonna know besides me!"

Jackie went straight home, showered and slept for hours. Now she needed to get Eric on the mountain for a weekend visit! Well, for that and to decide how they were going to work on a long distance relationship! She drove into town to pick up her mail and get some fresh groceries.

Life in Alpine was the same and she liked having that routine in her life to balance out the craziness she felt with Eric. She managed to dash off three more articles and spent the rest of the day cleaning the hot tub and getting ready for next months rafting trip.

xXx

Over the next several weekends, Eric or Jackie would meet at the cabin or in Kenosha and even spent one weekend in Elkhorn. Eric never imagined love could feel like this and he even started to read Miss Hart's column to get a good insight into how a woman views love situations. He was becoming very well educated!

This middle of May river raft trip was going to be different. Eric spent Thursday night with Jackie and tomorrow, Fez was getting the sofa for a change! Eric enjoyed taking the raft into town and having Eddie fill it with air and he helped Jackie shop for the picnic ingredients. In fact, he was having the fun of being a best friend with "benefits".

Betsy had no problem identifying Uncle Eric and Aunt Jackie as a couple. Brooke and Kelso were surprised to see Eric was already there and had been. Fez was upset because he had to sit in the backseat for the entire ride up the mountain. As far as rafting was concerned, Brooke and Betsy rode shotgun while Eric enjoyed the truck bed.

"So, Eric…." Kelso began. "You and Jackie? How long?"

Fez held up his hand. "Well, they started _doing iiitttt_ at the apartment last month. Eric thought he could keep it a secret but he smiled too much."

Kelso laughed, "Yeah, and Jackie's not so bossy this time. I think you guys are good together."

Eric smiled, "I love her. Years ago it may have seemed unnatural and looking back…I can't think why – we're perfect for each other."

xXx

As with every raft trip, the water was faster, the ride was wilder and with little Betsy squealing with happiness, the raft ride was that much more exhilarating. This time, Eric was the guy that pulled his friends in the cold water as they dragged the inflatable through the eddy and collapsed in the warm sunshine. Jackie was doing a Kitty Forman with the camera, taking pictures of the worn out but sated rafters. Her familiar colored umbrella was the stopping point and from upstream, it was like a beacon for Eric. He paddled that much faster just to get to the girl reading a book in the shade.

The barbecue was great, Kelso must have been honing his grilling skills off-season because Eric was stuffed. Fez groaned that he ate too much and bypassed the hot tub in favor of going to bed early. Betsy started yawning and her parents called it an early night also.

Jackie looked at Eric, "Have you ever done it in a hot tub under the moon?"

He looked back and grinned, "Not yet!"

xXx

June saw a big job for Eric. A major prestigious company required an audit and heard of Eric's reputation and asked specifically for him. He felt like he had arrived in the professional world. He was talking with Jackie on the telephone because he had to break their weekend date.

"Eric, don't worry about me. You have something big to do. This is important. I have to go see my editor anyways so this is perfect timing. I haven't been to Madison since I tried to visit Donna years ago."

"Well, I'll call and leave you my hotel number." He promised.

She laughed, "You don't have to check in with me, I'm not that kind of girlfriend. Just do your job and we'll get together in two weeks."

"Okay, but just remember, nobody loves you like me."

"I'll remember. You don't forget that this mountain girl loves you city boy."

Eric hung up the telephone and sighed. He was really going to miss seeing her for two weeks. They talked nightly and shared everything together. Maybe when he was in Green Bay he could do a little window shopping at a certain jewelry store…..

xXx

Jackie looked at the results twice. "No freaking way."

Kitty smiled. "Well honey, I would have to say…._way_…and I'm so excited!" Kitty hugged the girl and kissed her cheek. "Eric better do good by you he'll have to answer to his dad!"

Jackie was sitting at Mrs. Forman's table holding the positive pregnancy result in her hand. She didn't feel pregnant even though she took this test three times with three different brand name tests. She looked at Kitty "I haven't had morning sickness or any symptoms. I just remembered that I hadn't had my monthly in a few months! I've been irregular before but I certainly didn't expect…."

Kitty, the mother figure had to ask, "My grandchild right?"

Jackie knew they used protection every time and there had been many times in the last few months….shit. The drive in had been a 50/50 chance in luck! Jackie was so determined to not let Eric turn date 2 into date 3 that she didn't give him a chance to find the Trojan. Whoa….this was totally unexpected.

Kitty said softly, '"Jackie, honey…this is Eric's baby right?"

She looked up, "Yes. Do you think he's going to be upset? We tried to be careful."

Kitty could feel her eyes welling with tears. A grand baby before she was 50! The ladies at the League were going to be so jealous! "Jackie, when do you think this could have happened?"

"The day after tax season ended. We were here to go to the drive-in."

Kitty clapped her hands, "I remember that! So you must be about 13 or 14 weeks along."

Jackie could almost hear the argument in her head. "_Our pact was to get married at 30 if we didn't find our perfect person." _ But it turned out that Eric was her Mr. Right and he never told her if she was his Miss Perfect or not. As far as Jackie knew, she was just his girlfriend. Nothing more than that. She let him down – she let herself down.

Kitty was in heaven imagining all of the little baby outfits she could knit with the softest yarns and the fluffy baby blankets. She looked at Jackie who was starting to cry. "Oh honey, what's the matter?"

"He's going to hate me. He's going to think I trapped him. But you know what? I can raise a baby on my own."

Kitty knelt down next to Jackie. "Sweetie, he would never think that and don't you dare think about raising this baby on your own. This child has grandparents that are going to love it. A father that will love it unconditionally."

Jackie couldn't hope for the impossible but grandparents were a good thing. Kitty saw the glimmer of a smile. "Jackie, I have a friend at the hospital, let's get this confirmed and then you can make some decisions okay?"

xXx

Eric looked at the diamond again. Was it too small - too ostentatious? Would Jackie even like it? Would she consider marrying a previously married man who had a bad track record? He put the ring on his pinkie and the sunlight hit the cut facets of the diamond and created a rainbow of prisms in the interior of his car. Yeah, she'd love this one.

What would be the best way to propose to his best friend who turned out to be the Miss Perfect he was always looking for? He couldn't believe that three years ago, he was stranded on top of a mountain feeling lonelier than he ever thought possible and now…..he was blessed.

He put the ring back in his box and headed back to the hotel. Tomorrow was his last day on this job and he was headed back to his future. Well, that was if she said yes or his had some more wooing to do!

xXx

"You're kidding." Red actually put his newspaper down on the table. "I'm going to be a grandfather before I'm 55? Wait until I tell the guys at the Lodge. Kitty was so excited, she was practically smothering Jackie. Jackie looked at the appointment card for an OB-GYN in Point Place. She had an official appointment for next Friday. Maybe Eric would go with her.

Red looked at Jackie. "You okay with this? I'm asking because both of you are going to have to make some big decisions."

Jackie was still in a semi-state of shock. She was going to have a baby. What was Eric going to do? She didn't want to think he would run out on her…that was the old Eric; running away at conflict. Was she ready to be a mother?

"My cabin….I can't live there in the winter."

Red nodded, "You and Eric have some logistical problems to talk about." He got up and walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He came back and kissed her on the top of her head. "If that son of mine acts like a dumbass…let me know." He chuckled as he left the kitchen. "I'm going be a grandpa….Grandpa Forman…I like that!"

Kitty was still smiling. "Honey, I have an idea." She covered Jackie's hand with her own warm one and shared a great plan.

xXx


	20. Chapter 20 Different Kinds of Deductions

**Author Note: **_…you have arrived….please wait for the ride to roll to a complete stop before exiting your car…..and thank you very much!_

xXx

**Chapter 20 **– Different Kinds of Deductions

xXx

Eric tried calling the cabin just before he left but there was no answer. He put his bags in the Honda and drove straight home. Fez was MIA but there was a note written in cemetery girl's handwriting that they would be back tomorrow. Eric smiled and called Jackie's house again. Still no answer. He noticed the light blinking on the answering machine and pressed the button.

"Hello Fez? This is Emily, from the speed dating party and I would totally love to take you to a Madonna's cover party this weekend cuz you know I'm so crazy about guys that wear leather pants and you have a nice ass okay so call me!"

**Beep**.

"Hello, this is Emily again. I have to cancel on the cover party cuz some totally lame girl told me it was a fake and I'm finally like getting my Chihuahua puppy and I want you to like go with me to the pet store just in case he's a biter you know? Call me!"

**Beep**.

"Eric, this is your Dad. I'm grilling burgers. Get over here for dinner or go hungry."

**Beep**.

Eric laughed. His dad was never one for leaving a great message – in fact he hated answering machines period. Okay, so he would _totally_ have _like_ dinner with the folks and come back and _like _call Jackie in the evening. Lame.

xXx

Jackie taped the bow to the top of the wrapped box as Red came through the front door. "Okay, I parked your truck in the neighbor's yard so are you two troublemakers done using me?"

Following him into the kitchen, Kitty laughed with delight. "You mean you don't want to be here when he hears the news?"

"No, I'm sure I'll hear it all the way out to the patio. Just do whatever it is you think you have to do." Red picked up the burgers and his spatula and headed for the patio.

Kitty opened the swinging door. "So were you able to get hold of your friend?"

Jackie smiled, "Yes, and he can start next week. He should be done by the end of August. Thank you for the idea, it was perfect."

"Ahahahaha, that's what I do! You give advice and I make plans. This baby is going to be so lucky to have such strong women in its life. A baby! I can't wait to call my sister Paula! Okay, you get off your feet and I'll let you know when Eric pulls up."

Jackie sat on the sofa and looked at Eric's surprise present. Brooke would have given her the safe sex talk but Jackie knew the odds were there when they did the deed and she really did think it was a safe time. Her life and future just changed quickly. Love Miss Hart really started to think about advice she gave to unwed mothers. Jackie Burkhart was now a statistic. Oh man!

xXx

Eric pulled up into the driveway and his dad immediately handed him a beer. "Just drink it, don't ask questions." Eric smiled and took the beer. This was a rare occasion so he didn't question it. He started to sit down but Red pulled the chair away. "Your mother wants to talk to you."

Eric opened the slider and his mom was at the stove humming something familiar when she saw her son out of the corner of her eye. "Oh honey!" She gave Eric a bone crushing hug. "I'm SO glad to see you." She said loudly.

"Mom.'." he huffed. Kitty let him go and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "You have a big present in the living room. I have to blindfold you."

He frowned. "Can't I just cover my eyes?"

Kitty wrapped a dishcloth around his head. "Not this time honey. Just walk straight ahead." She grabbed Eric's hand and led him into the living room and set him on the sofa. "Okay mom, can I take the rag off now?"

Kitty smiled at Jackie, "Count from ten sweetie. Do it for me."

Eric started the countdown while Jackie walked around to the back of the sofa. "…three….two….one." He pulled the dishrag off his face and a pair of soft hands covered his eyes. "Oh ho, I like this one." He knew those hands intimately and pulled her over the back of the sofa while she squealed with happiness. Damn he missed this face. He cupped her chin and kissed her softly. "I've been going crazy calling your house. You probably have five messages from me. Where were you?"

Jackie smiled and pointed to the gift wrapped box. "I have a little present for you."

Eric smiled. "That's cool because I have a little present for you too."

"You do?" she was clearly not expecting a gift!

"Do you mind if I go first?" he could feel the butterflies crashing into each other in his stomach. She had to say yes. She just had to. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the small box.

Jackie looked at it in shock. Was that what she wanted it to be? He flipped the velvet top open and heard,"…marry me?" He was asking her and didn't even know about her surprise! She _was_ his Miss Perfect and it wasn't even 1990! She could feel a tear slide down her cheek. Her Mr. Right was right here and knew exactly what she wanted and needed.

Eric didn't know what to do. She was crying and looking at the box but saying nothing. Kitty popped her head in the door. "Did she tell you yet?"

Eric turned around, "I showed her the ring and she's just crying. Did I do it wrong?"

Kitty's eyes filled with tears. "You're proposing and you don't know?"

Eric shrugged, "I guess I don't know anything!" Kitty rushed over and gave Eric another bone crushing hug. "You are the best son ever!"

Jackie looked up and smiled. "Yes."

Eric breathed a sigh of relief. He took the ring from the box and slid it on her left hand. "I promise to be the best husband ever."

Jackie gave him a watery grin. "I know you will and I will love you forever." She kissed his mouth and Kitty had to turn away for a minute. "Jackie, give him your surprise."

Jackie laughed, "Mrs. Forman, Eric's gift was much better." Kitty looked like she was going to start scolding someone so Jackie grinned, "This is for you. It's like a two part gift."

Eric looked suspicious and pulled the huge box towards him. It was heavy and scotch taped like crazy. He tore through the wrapping paper and exclaimed, "A car seat?"

Jackie explained, "It's for the new car you have to buy."

He looked confused. "I'm buying a new car?" Jackie smiled, "Yes, because me and the baby would never fit in your Honda." Eric sat there dumbly trying to process what she just said. "What's wrong with my Honda?"

Red pushed the door open, "Jeez Eric, that tin can you drive in, do you really want your new baby to ride in it? Get a real car. You're going to have a family."

Eric blinked, "A baby?" Jackie nodded slowly. "Apparently when tax season was over, you and I made a new tax deduction."

A big smile filled Eric's face. "I'm gonna be a dad? Really?" Red came over and looked at the ring on Jackie's hand. "Did he give that to you before or after your news?"

She smiled at her future father-in-law, "Before."

Red grinned and clapped Eric on the back, "Not entirely a dumbass after all. Congratulations son. Kitty, let's give this pair some privacy."

"But Red, I'm going to be a grandma!"

"I know honey, and I'm going to be the crotchety old grandpa that spoils the kid rotten."

**August 1987**

Eric stood in the brand new constructed nursery. Mechanic Eddie's cousin, was a contractor and had done such a good job building the loft, Jackie had him build an extra bedroom that was done in record time. Jackie came up behind Eric, her rounded belly pressing against his back.

"He did a good job. Brooke and Michael are coming up this weekend to help paint and wallpaper." Jackie wrapped her arms around Eric's waist. "So you don't mind the new arrangements?"

Eric turned around and smiled. "Sweetie, it couldn't have worked out better if I tried. I love the Mustang and I love living here. I have more business than I could ever want."

Jackie pulled him towards the living room. "I have something else to show you." Eric sat down on the sofa. Jackie handed him a manila envelope. He opened it and found some legal documents.

"What's this?"

Jackie was nearly bursting with happiness. "We bought the house down the street from your folks. Remember that old house the Winston's lived in? It foreclosed and I made I bid. I hope you don't mind."

"You actually want to live by my parents?" This was a total 180 from when he was married to Donna. His fiancée truly liked his folks!

Jackie sat in his lap, "Of course. We have babysitters' just three doors down and plenty of privacy. The place needs a little fixing up but we can live there in the cold weather and up here in the warm weather."

Eric buried his face in her neck. She giggled, "It works out good, you can still do tax stuff in the early months and then we move back here and you do your regular work."

Eric looked up. "I love you so much. You would give up going south for the winter to stay with me?"

Jackie laughed, "Your dad twisted my arm on that. I really won't be able to fly then anyhow. But I think I would rather spend my time with you. Oh, and now we have two nurseries to decorate!"

"We will own two houses? Think of the tax deductions on that!" he laughed.

"Quit thinking about money. That's something you never have to worry about. I made some sound investments and we just need to worry about this little Jedi that gives me heartburn."

Eric laughed and pressed his palm against a pending light saber attack. Life was good.

**October 1987**

Kitty and Red thoroughly checked out the house. The floor plan was similar for all the homes on the street but Red wanted to make sure his grandchild was going to be safe. Kitty was just thrilled that the couple was moving in almost next door.

The moving van backed up into the driveway with the new furniture and Kitty directed the movers where to put the beds and other furnishings. Eric and Jackie were on their way off the mountain with a car load of belongings trying to beat an early snowstorm.

When the Mustang pulled into the driveway of their new Point Place residence, the lights were on and so was the heat. Eric came around to help a seven months pregnant Jackie out of the passenger seat. He opened the back door and the kitchen smelled like pot roast. There was a note from his mom that dinner was in the oven and the phone had been turned on early in the day.

Together, the couple wandered through their new house looking at the furniture they had bought through a catalog and were happy that it looked as good at the picture. The new house lacked a formal dining room, but did have a den that Eric and Jackie could use for an office. They climbed the steps and found that Kitty had already put linens on the bed and Red made sure the rooms had light bulbs.

In the two months since they purchased the old Winston's house, Eric's dad was a constant figure overseeing the remodeling of the broken fixtures. Kitty called the mountain every night to keep Eric apprised of the progress. The nursery had been painted a soft yellow and Kitty hung snow white curtains at the window. The crib was assembled and a changing table was set against the wall.

"Isn't this the most beautiful thing ever?" Jackie said softly.

Eric gathered Jackie in his arms. "Actually, you are the most beautiful."

Jackie smiled. When Eric said it like that, she really believed it was true.

**December 1987**

"…you may kiss the bride." Pastor Dave smiled. Eric pulled his new bride into his arms and kissed her with the same passion he felt in the old Chevy truck. Kelso started whistling and Fez shouted for them to get a room. Eric laughed as the new Forman's were surrounded by their close friends.

The original Forman house was hosting the wedding and Kitty made the wedding cake. Brooke was the maid of honor and Betsy was the flower girl. Fez and Kelso were both best man. It was a tiny ceremony, but to Jackie it was the biggest and best wedding she could ever hope for. Now she had a husband, a baby on the way and two houses. What more could a girl possibly want?

xXx

_Dear Readers_

_Miss Hart has found her Mr. Right and married the man of her dreams. She is expecting a new family member shortly and wanted to share the news with her readers. _

_Remember, __there is__ someone for everyone - even Miss Hart. She almost made the __Miss-take__ of overlooking a friend from the past as an important person in her future._

_Never take the people close to you for granted. Mr. __Right__Now__ may sound good on paper but let your heart tell you what your brain can't feel. Love is out there…you just have to let it find you._

_Love __Missus__ Hart._

_xXx_

Eric wrapped his arms around Jackie's shoulders. "Are you still working?" he said softly against her ear. She was amazed that he could still make her tremble like that!

"I was finishing my last article for the year. Why?"

Eric knelt on the floor. "I was saving this Christmas present for last." He handed a slim box to Jackie. "Another present?" She opened the gift to see a string of pearls against the velvet background.

"I don't understand. I already have freshwater pearls."

Eric smiled and replied, "_This _strand of pearls represents a man who found the love of his life at the top of a mountain. I was literally _stranded in more ways than one_ and you saved me. Jackie, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be as happy as I am now. I just wanted to find some way to tell you how very much I love you and I swear I will always love you mountain goat."

With a tear finding its way down her cheek, Jackie laughed happily, "I will always love you too city boy."

The End

-T7S

**A/N**: _Thank you for reading my friendship fic. It seemed to write itself and I had a great time doing it._

_Also, a BIG thanks to my regular reviewers…**you know who you are** and thanks to the_ s1 zetaboards com/That70sFanFicBoard/index/ f_or keeping me inspired!_


End file.
